l'ange déchu
by Harry Rogue
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldy n'a jamais existé, voilà ce qui se passe. Harry seme et Sev uke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , je sais c'est bête mais on fait avec.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 1:**

Aujourd'hui, je fais ma rentrée en septième année à Poudlard avec mes amis. J'ai dit en revoir à mes parents, à mon parrain et aux parents de mes amis. Maintenant, je suis dans le Poudlard Express, plus précisément dans un compartiment du train. J'y suis installé avec Hermione, Ron, Drago, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Théodore et Blaise. On discutent de nos vacances respectives quand Blaise me demanda :

\- Au final c'est quoi ton héritage magique ?

\- D'après mes parents, j'ai juste eu la totalité de mes pouvoirs mais d'après le citronné je serai un ange déchu à cause de ce tatouage, fis-je en leur montrant la marque dans mon cou. D'ailleurs j'ai acquis des aptitudes dans certaine matière sinon rien d'autre.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda Hermione.

\- DFCM, sortilèges, métamorphose, potions et soins aux créatures magiques mais le pire c'est que je suis devenu Fouchelangue.

\- Harry, tu déconnes là ?! s'exclama Drago.

\- Non, _**serpensortia.**_

Je viens de faire apparaître un serpent devant leur yeux et je commence à discuter avec lui. Je le fais disparaître.

\- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Fanstastique, commentèrent Ron et Neville.

\- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Mione.

\- Je sais pas, ma puissance magique peut-être. Après tout d'après le test de , j'ai une puissance magique supérieur à Albus.

\- Oh putain, fit Ron.

\- Ron, vocabulaire, répliqua Drago.

\- Oups, pardon ça m'a échappé.

\- Bref, Drago ?

\- Hum...

\- Pourquoi Severus m'évite-t-il depuis mon anniv ?

\- Je savais même pas qu'il t'évitait, s'étonna Drago.

\- Drago t'es bête des fois, tu n'as pas remarqué que Sev est parti très rapidement après les cadeaux. En fait, il a du rester deux heures à l'anniversaire de Ryry.

\- Ginny pas ce surnom !

Elle m'énerve à toujours me surnommer comme ça, c'est totalement débile. C'est bon, on a plus cinq ans tout de même, quand je pense que Ron, Drago, Ginny, Neville, Theodore, Blaise et moi nous connaissons depuis tout petit. On connaît depuis toujours Sev, Dumby, Minerva et d'autres. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à appeller Dumby, Minerva et Sevy, professeur. Mais pouquoi Sev m'évite ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal pour qu'il m'évite ? Pourquoi mon petit Sevy m'évite-t-il ?

\- Harry tu devrais mettre ta robe, on va arrivé, annonça Hermione. D'ailleurs, Drago, Ron, on doit allé à la réunion des préfets.

Hermione, Ron et Drago partent pour leurs réunions. Les autres reprennent leurs conversations et moi je retourne dans mes pensées. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais confronté Severus pour savoir le pourquoi de son éloignement. Et s'il est pas coopératif, je le convaiquerai. Le train est enfin arrivé à Poudlard, on descends du train et on prends une calèche pour aller au château. On arrive devant le château, on rentre et on s'intalle chacun dans son dortoir puis on redescend dans la Grande Salle chacun à sa table. Les premières années rentrent, ils font leur répartition et puis notre cher Dumby fait son discours annuel.

Pendant le repas, j'essaye de capter le regard de Severus mais il garde ses yeux baissés sur son assiette. C'est énervant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi ? Je sais je lui parlerais à la fin de notre premier cours.

\- Hermione, les emplois du temps on les aura que demain matin ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir. J'ai besoin de savoir le pourquoi de son éloignement, c'est vrai quoi il m'évite tout le temps.

\- C'est bon Harry, il a surement une bonne raison, répliqua Ginny.

\- Hum ouais, prévenez les autres car il faut que je vous explique certaines choses par rapport à ma nouvelle condition.

\- Okay mais tu veux nous parler où ? demanda Hermione.

\- SSD.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde est réuni dans la salle sur demande. Je souffle un grand coup et leur demande :

\- Que savez-vous sur les anges déchus ?

\- C'est des anges qui ont été bannis du paradis, répliqua Drago. Du moins d'après ce que disent les légendes, après je sais pas si c'est la vérité ou pas.

\- Et comme toutes les créatures, les anges déchus recherchent leurs compagnons, compléta Hermione.

\- Hermione tu as tout a fait raison mais pour ce qu'il en est de tes infos Drago, elles sont fausses. Un ange déchu est mi-ange mi-vampire et on nomme archange les anges bannis de l'Eden. Voilà une des différences entre un archange et un ange déchu.

\- Il existe plusieurs différences ? demandèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

\- Un archange a ses deux ailes aussi noires que les ténèbres et les obtient dès son éveil. Un ange déchu, comme moi, ne les a qu'une fois le lien accompli avec son âme-soeur. J'aurai une aile aussi noires que les ténèbres et une aile aussi blanche que la lumière pur...

\- Trop classe, souffla Blaise.

\- Et des canines de vampire, terminai-je.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu connais ton compagnon ? demanda Luna.

\- Non, je l'ai senti ça c'est sur mais je sais pas c'est qui et je dois avouer que ça m'énerve.

\- Donc c'est pas un de nous ? demanda Theodore.

\- Aucun de vous est mon compagnon.

\- Harry, veux-tu qu'on t'aide à le trouver ? me demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, vous pouvez le reconnaître sans moi à cause du tatoutage sur la hanche. Il sera exactement pareil que le mien.

\- Nous on peut vérifier dans les dortoirs, les vestiaires, côté serpentard mais pour les autres maisons, on peut rien faire, annonça Drago.

\- Nous on le fait côté Gryffondors, compléta Ron, mais pour les autres maisons...

\- Harry, tu penses que ce sera un homme ou une femme ? me demanda Luna.

\- Espérons que se soit un homme sinon je suis pas sorti.

\- Harry, c'est un homme obligatoirement, affirma Hermione, ta créature n'irait jamais contre ta volonté. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as toujours été attiré par les hommes donc techniquement ton ame-soeur ne peut pas être une femme.

\- Si ton raisonnement est exact, la question est qui est-ce ?

Je commence à réfléchir comme mes amis quand Drago s'exclame :

\- Les gars faut qu'on rentre, le couvre-feu est dans pas longtemps.

\- On en reparlera ce week-end pour faire un point sur les recherches, déclarai-je en me levant.

\- Okay.

On part de la salle sur demande et on regagne nos salles communes. Je monte assez rapidement dans le dortoir. Je me couche et m'endors très rapidement. Demain, on est dimanche mais il faut quand même se lever tôt pour avoir notre emploi du temps. Le lendemain matin vers 7 heures du matin, je me lève. Je vais prendre une douche, je m'habille puis je descends dans la salle commune. Hermione est déjà installé dans un fauteuil à lire un livre au coin du feu, il n'est que 7h30 et elle lit déjà.

\- Salut Mione.

\- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Bien mieux que toi je pense, tiens j'ai oublié de te le donner hier, fit-elle en me tendant le livre qu'elle lisait.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un livre sur les vampires et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi je te le donnes c'est parce-que tu est à moitié vampire. Après ton lien, tu pourrais ressentir certaine chose comme la soif ou une intolérance au soleil. En plus, ton compagnon deviendra un peu ton calice et il y a des explications sur le rôle des calices.

\- Mione, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime ?

\- Euh...non je crois pas.

\- Je t'adore, fis-je en la prenant dans les bras.

\- Moi aussi. Je m'excuse mais j'ai rien trouvé sur les anges pour l'instant.

\- C'est pas grave, tu as déjà fait beaucoup je te remercie, remerciai-je en me plongeant dans le livre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle me prévint qu'elle va aller réveiller Ginny et Ron. Je continue de lire jusqu'à l'exclamation de Ron :

\- Mione, qu'as-tu fait à Harry pour qu'ils lisent ?

\- Elle m'a donné un livre sur ma condition ou du moins une partie.

\- Ah d'accord bon maintenant on va manger, j'ai trop faim.

Hermione soupire face au comportement de son petit-ami, elle le regarde de façon désepéré. Ginny, Ron, Hermione et moi partons prendre notre petit déj. On déjeune quand Minerva passe pour nous donner nos emplois du temps. Minerva retourne s'installer à la table des professeurs, j'en profite pour regarder Sev. Nos regards se croisent et il détourne les yeux précipitament. Albus se penche vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose puis Severus sort de la grande salle comme une furie. Qu'est-ce que lui a dit le citronné pour qu'il s'énerve ?

\- Harry, on le voit que demain en dernière heure, annonça Hermione.

\- C'est une blague !

\- Euh non.

\- Okay, Hermione la bibliothèque est-elle ouverte aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je vais faire des recherches sur ma condition, murmurai-je.

\- Attends je vais t'aider.

On se lève tout les deux de la table, Hermione me suit dans notre salle commune pour que je récupère le livre qu'elle m'a passé. Je prends mon sac, elle aussi puis on va à la bibliothèque. On commence à faire des recherches, on lit et on écrit beacoup, beaucoup trop si vous voulez mon avis. Vers midi on descend dans la grande salle pour manger. On s'installe à côté de Ron et Ginny puis on mange. On est au dessert quand Ron me propose :

\- Hum ça te dirait une partie de quiddicht ?

\- Ouais, Ginny tu es de la partie ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Demande aussi à ton gars, s'il veut jouer avec nous comme ça on pourra faire des équipes, fis-je.

\- Okay.

A la fin du repas, Ron et moi allons dans les dortoirs pour se changer. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Ginny dans une heure sur le terrain. On se change rapidement puis on descends sur le terrain. Je prends un souaffle quand Ginny et Drago arrive sur le terrain.

\- Quels sont les équipes ? demanda Drago.

\- Ginny et toi contre Ron et moi, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je suis d'accord, fit Ginny.

\- Okay, mec.

\- Gin, on va gagner facilement.

On fait notre partie quand Blaise, Theodore, Hermione, Neville et Luna viennent nous chercher pour aller manger. On a joué plus de quatres heures d'affilés sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est super, pendant quatres heures, je n'ai pas pensé à Severus et son éloignement. Ron et moi retournons rapidement dans les dortoirs pour se changer et prendre une douche. On descend dans la grande salle et on s'installe à côté d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Neville. Ils discutent depuis un moment quand Hermione me fait remarquer :

\- Severus n'est pas à la table des professeurs.

\- Hum, c'est étrange.

\- Au fait Harry, j'ai réussi à trouver un livre sur les anges. Tiens.

\- Merci Hermione.

On termine de manger puis on se dirige vers notre salle commune. Je me plonge dans les livres que m'a donné Hermione, Hermione lit un livre sur l'arithemencie. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres jouent aux bavboules. Vers 23h, on part tous ce coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève à 6h. Je vais me doucher et je m'habille puis je réveille Ron et Neville. Après qu'ils se soient lavé et habillé, on part vers la grande salle où on retrouve les filles. J'observe la table des professeurs mais toujours aucune trace de Sev. La cloche retentit et on se dirige en métamorphose. C'est ainsi que commence ma journée. Vivement la dernière heure. La matinée est passée au ralenti entre la métamorphose, les sortilèges et la perm. Rien de très palpitant, étant donné mes nouvelle prédisposition j'ai toujours réussi les métamorphoses et les sortilèges du premier ou du deuxième coup. On est en train de déjeuné dans la grande salle et toujours aucune trace de Sev.

\- Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai eu ce matin en cours, il va très bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est fatigué. Super fatigué !

\- Etrange, on a quoi avant potion ?

\- Une heure d'histoire de la magie et deux heures de botanique, répliqua Neville.

La cloche retentit, puis on part en histoire de la magie. Je révasse sur ma table durant toute l'heure. Après, on va en botanique et je me mets avec Neville. On partage ce cours avec les serpentards comme le cours de potion. La cloche retentit pour nous prévenir que le cours est terminé. On range nos affaires et on se dirige vers les cachots. On s'installe à nos places respectives, Sev évite de croiser mon regard tout le long de l'heure. C'est énervant à un point ! Ginny avait raison, il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. On fait la potion qui nous a demandé de faire à deux. Je suis avec Hermione sur cette potion, on doit faire de la pimentine pour le stock de l'infirmerie. L'heure passa extrement vite. Je fais signe à mes amis de ne pas m'attendre. Drago est le dernier a sortir de la salle, dès que la porte est fermé je demande à Severus :

\- Sev, pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis un mois ?

\- Je ne t'évite pas, maintenant peux-tu y aller. J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Arrête de mentir tu m'évites depuis mon anniv, je veux juste savoir pourquoi ? Je veux une vraie raison, pas d'excuse bidon.

Plus j'engeule Sev, plus je sens quelque chose d'étrange. Un truc qui me prend au niveau des tripes, comme un mauvais préssentiment. Je commence à avoir du mal à retenir le vampire qui est en moi, tout comme l'ange, ils sont tout les deux déchaînés. C'est étrange. J'observe Severus et il recule face à mon regard noir.

\- Tu veux une explication mais es-tu sur de vouloir savoir ?

\- Oui explique-moi tout, tout de suite, ordonnai-je énervé.

\- Très bien.

Il se lève et enlève sa robe. Il n'est plus qu'en chemise et jean noire devant moi. Je le regarde complètement perplexe, pourquoi se déshabille-t-il devant moi ? Il baisse légèrement son pantalon pour me dévoiler sa hanche et...oh putain c'est lui mon compagnon. Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il caché pendant plus d'un mois ?

\- Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que tu étais mon compagnon ?

\- Parce-que je pouvais pas te le dire, okay ? Je pouvais pas en parler, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Severus, tu es mon compagnon que tu le veuilles ou non ? Alors pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- Pourquoi ?! Mais parce-que je refuse d'être ton compagnon.

\- TU...QUOI !

\- Je refuse, murmura Severus.

Je souffle un grand coup puis je me pince l'arrêtte du nez avant de lui demander le plus calmement possible :

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Quelles sont tes raisons ?

\- Mes raisons ?! Mais bon sang Harry, je pourrais être ton père, je te connais depuis que tu es né et tu oses me demander pourquoi je refuses ?

\- Sev, on est des sorciers, la différence d'âge n'a pas d'importance. En plus, je suis sur que mes parents accepterons donc pourquoi refuses-tu ?

\- Ecoute Harry, je ne peux pas être avec toi. Pour tellement de raisons que ça prendrait des heures à toutes énumérer, je refuses point barre.

\- Dis-moi tes raisons, ordonnai-je.

\- Harry, soupira-t-il, déjà j'ai 20 ans de plus que toit soit le même age que ton père. En plus, je connais tes parents depuis des années et je pourrais pas faire ça à ta mère, c'est hors de question. Je te connais depuis tout petit, je sais pas si tu t'imagines un peu mais hier encore je te donnais le biberon. Pour moi c'est tout simplement immoral, d'être avec toi voilà pourquoi je refuses.

\- Très bien juste une dernière question quelle est le mot de passe de tes appartements ?

\- angelus reprobi, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Merci de l'info.

Je me lève et lui prends le bras pour sortir de la salle de cours. Je me dirige vers ses appartements, je prononce le mot de passe puis rentre à l'interieur en traînant Severus derrière moi. Je le lâche au milieu du salon et me dirige vers sa cheminée. Je lance un _**incendio**_ et prends de la poudre de cheminette.

\- Manoir Potter.

Je passe par la cheminée pour trouver mes parents, je les appelle. Ils arrivent et je leur demande de me suivre. On déboule dans le salon de Severus.

\- Très bien maman, papa, je sais que...

\- Harry, j'ai dit que je refusais donc je t'interdis de leur en parler.

 _Salut !_

 _Est-ce que vous aimez cette fic ? L'histoire entre les différents anges, je l'ai inventé._

 _Laissez un review please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 2:**

 _\- Manoir Potter._

 _Je passe par la cheminée pour trouver mes parents, je les appelle. Ils arrivent et je leur demande de me suivre. On déboule dans le salon de Severus._

 _\- Très bien maman, papa, je sais que..._

 _\- Harry, j'ai dit que je refusais donc je t'interdis de leur en parler._

Putain, il est gonflant celui-là. Je lève la main et lui envoie un sort pour l'emdormir. Il tombe dans le fauteuil, endormi. Comme quoi la magie vampirique est super trop bien.

\- Harry, que lui as-tu fait ? demanda ma mère en s'agenouillant à côté de Severus.

\- Rien qu'un petit sort pour l'endormir, c'est rien de grave. Bref ce que je voulais dire avant que Sev me coupe c'est que c'est lui mon compagnon.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama mon père. Servillus...

\- Papa, arrête avec ce surnom !

\- Donc Servi...Severus est ton compagnon et comment peux-tu en être sur ?

\- Le tatouage que j'ai dans le cou, il a le même sur la hanche.

\- Harry es-tu absolument sur ? me demanda ma mère.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est à cause de ça qu'il m'a évité depuis mon anniversaire.

\- Okay mais ça ne prouve rien, déclara mon père. Il faudrait demander à Albus ce qu'il en pense.

\- Okay, je vais chercher Bubus. Je reviens tout de suite, déclarai-je en ouvrant la porte.

\- Harry, réveille-le s'il-te-plaît.

J'agite négligement le poignet et Severus se réveille. J'observe les trois adultes avant de dire :

\- Je vais chercher le citronné, je reviens tout de suite.

\- Harry..., répliqua Severus.

Mais je n'entends pas la suite de sa phrase, je suis déjà parti vers le bureau directorial. Ah ce que j'aime mes nouveaux atouts vampiriques. En moins de deux minutes, je suis devant le bureau du citronné. Je donne le mot de passe et entre. Je monte les escaliers et toque à la porte de son bureau. Il me donne l'autorisation d'entrer, j'entre en déclarant :

\- Bubus, il faut que j'te parle.

\- Qui a-t-il Harry ?

\- Pourrais-tu venir avec moi dans les apparts de Sev ? On a une grande discussion qui s'annonce.

\- Euh...tu pourrais m'expliquer.

\- Je t'explique tout aux apparts de Sev. Tu transplane là-bas et moi j'utilise ma vitesse vampirique pour y aller. D'accord ?

\- Okay, à toute à l'heure.

Je sors du bureau et arrive assez rapidement devant la porte des appartements de Sev. Dumbledore est déjà arrivé on entre dans les appartements. Severus est très enfoncé dans son fauteuil pendant que ma mère le sermonne :

\- ...Severus tu aurais du le dire plutôt, tu sais que...

Albus et moi, nous regardons avant d'éclater rire. Ma mère s'arrête de parler en nous entendant rire, elle se retourne pour remarquer notre présence. On arrête de rire et Albus demande :

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Severus est le compagnon d'Harry, répondit ma mère.

\- Oui je le sais ça, mais c'est quoi ce bazar ?

\- Attends tu le savais, TU LE SAVAIS, criai-je.

\- Oui. En fait, Severus est venu me voir après son anniversaire, pour me demander ce que signifier son tatouage sur la hanche. Il me l'a montré et je lui expliquais qu'il était le compagnon d'un ange déchu. Quand tu m'as montré ton tatouage, je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il t'évitait et c'est en y repensant que j'ai fait le rapprochement.

\- Donc c'est bien mon compagnon.

\- Oui, il faut juste vous lier.

\- Albus, je vous l'ai déjà dit je refuse, intervient Severus.

\- Severus, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dis, confessa Albus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla Severus.

\- Il n'existe que trois réponses que le compagnon peut fournir à un ange déchu. Un oui, s'il dit oui directement le lien se fait normalement. Un non, s'il dit non l'ange déchu devient un démon après une semaine de rejet. Et s'il dit non mais que ça se transforme en oui au bout de la semaine, le lien se fera normalement sauf sur la morsure qui sera à la fois celle du lien et punitive.

\- Punitive ? demandèrent mon père et ma mère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le vampire d'Harry n'acceptera pas facilement les excuses à cause du rejet de son calice. Pour un vampire, c'est une punition à chaque fois que son calice lui désobéit, car pour le vampire, son calice est inferieur à lui et il a le devoir de le proteger.

Je suis ahuris par cette révélation. Je peux pas le punir dès la premiere morsure, je ne veux pas le blesser quitte à me détruire mentalement. A moins que...j'ai une idée, je soumettrais mon idée à Severus s'il dit oui.

\- Severus, écoute je sais que ça va être compliqué mais s'il-te-plaît accepte. J'ai pas envie que mon fils devienne un démon, déclara mon père.

\- Severus, fais-tu confiance à Harry ? demanda ma mère.

Pourquoi lui demande-t-elle ça ? Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut apporter de savoir ça ? Je me retourne vers lui en entendant sa réponse.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi doutes-tu ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Tu sais Severus, j'ai toujours su que vous aviez un lien spéciale entre toi et Harry, annonça ma mère. Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois qu'Harry a fait de la magie accidentelle ?

Severus fronce des sourcils à cause de l'incomprehension, ma mère lance un regard à mon père et ce dernier me raconte cette épisode :

\- Un jour, tes deux parrains, Severus et nous trois étions réunis. Chacun parlait ou jouait dans son coin, toi tu t'amusais à jouer avec des cubes. Tu as fait une magnifique tour, elle était très haute mais ta tour est tombée sur toi. Tu as dégagé tout les cubes avec ta magie et tu as commencé à pleurer. Le problème c'est que ta magie a crée une espèce de tornade pour te protéger. C'était assez incroyable mais on avait du mal à t'approcher. Ta mère a réussi à te prendre dans ses bras mais tu pleurais toujours, tu as vu Severus derrière ta mère et tu as réclamer ses bras. Il t'a pris dans ses bras et tu t'es calmé et endormis.

\- C'est vraiment arrivé ? demandai-je spectique.

\- Malheureusement oui, c'est arrivé, répondit Severus en se levant de son fauteuil. Je suis d'accord pour être ton compagnon, simplement parce-que je refuse que tu devienne un démon, compris ?

\- Oui c'est compris, Sev.

\- Si tout est arrangé je vais vous laisser en famille, je dois m'occuper de la paperasse de l'école, s'excusa Bubus.

\- Au revoir Albus, répliquèrent les trois adultes.

\- Bye Bubus, saluai-je.

Il part avec son éternel sourire, de monsieur je-sais-tout-avant-tout-le-monde. C'est sur qu'il ne changera jamais, je pense qu'il porte bien son surnom de papy gâteau. Mes parents échangent un regard avant que mon père déclare :

\- On va vous laisser.

\- Prenez soin de vous, compléta ma mère avant de retourner au manoir en passant par la cheminée.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiètez pas maman, papa.

Severus n'ajoute rien, il se rasseoit dans son fauteuil. Il observe le feu redevenir orange. Je le détaille et je remarque qu'il est vraiment fatigué. Je m'asseois dans l'autre fauteuil tout en l'observant. Il interrompt le silence en me demandant :

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Je veux dire la morsure, est-ce que se faire mordre ça fait mal ?

\- Non pas pour le calice, étant donné que tu es mon calice pour ma partie vampirique tu ne sentiras rien.

\- Et pour la punitive ? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu sentiras une décharge électrique dans tes veines et tes artères, ça fait assez mal d'après ce que j'ai pu lire et certains calice reste sans force pendant plus de 24 heures.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on fera le lien ?

\- C'est à toi de choisir, je refuse de te forcer mais sache qu'il serait préferable de le faire le week-end. Déjà pour que le lien se stabilise et pour que tu récupères.

\- Oui je comprends ton point de vue.

\- Non tu ne le comprends pas. C'est en théorie ce que nous devrions faire. Je te propose de faire le lien dans la semaine et de t'infliger ta morsure punitive que le week-end, soufflai-je.

\- Tu pourras pas retenir ton vampire.

\- J'y arriverai, il faudra juste me faire confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, c'est juste que j'ai peur d'avoir mal.

\- Sev, si tu le veux bien, on fera le lien mercredi soir et vendredi soir mon vampire te punira mais c'est juste une étape. La première morsure que tu subiras se fera en douceur donc ne t'inquiète pas. Je retiendrais le vampire et si je n'y arrive pas l'ange y arrivera. C'est juste une question de volonté.

\- Je...d'accord mercredi 18h dans mes appartements.

\- Compris, maintenant je vais te laisser. A mercredi.

Je sors de ses appartements et me dirige vers la grande salle. Le repas va bientôt être servi. Je m'installe à côté de Ron et de Neville, les filles sont installés en face de nous.

\- Je sais qui est mon compagnon, déclarai-je.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est Severus.

\- Harry tu déconnes là ?! s'exclama Ron.

\- Non c'est lui, il me la confirmait et m'a avoué qu'il refusait qu'on fasse le lien puis il l'a accepté.

\- Il a...il a refusé ? demanda Hermion, livide.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Harry, un vampire n'accepte jamais que son calice aille contre sa volonté, pour lui c'est une preuve de désobéissance de la part de son calice et la désobéissance mérite une punition.

\- Hermione, je suis déjà au courant mais Sev n'a pas eu le choix c'était soit ça ou soit je deviens un démon.

\- Un démon ?! s'exclamèrent Neville, Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

\- C'est Albus qui nous l'a appris. Je vous expliquerai tout le reste plus tard, en même temps que les autres. On se retrouve à la salle sur demande dans une demi-heure, fis-je en me levant.

Je pars vers la table des serdaigle et murmure à Luna :

\- Rendez-vous dans la SSD dans une demi-heure.

Je pars vers la table des serpentard et murmure le même message à Drago, Theodore et Blaise. Après ça, je sors de la grande salle et me dirige vers la SSD. Je pense à un salon assez grand et douillet. Une demi-heure plus tard, mes amis rentrent dans la salle sur demande. Il s'installent dans les canapés puis je déclare aux serpentard et à Luna :

\- Mon compagnon est Severus.

\- Quoi ! Mon parrain est ton compagnon, c'est une blague j'espère.

\- Désolé mais non. Vas-y Hermione, explique leur.

Tout le monde me regarde étonné mais quoi ils l'ont pas remarqué son regard implorant d'Hermione pour expliquer tout le bazar entre le vampire et le calice, la morsure punitive, le démon s'il dit non et cie. A la fin de son explication, Drago s'exclama :

\- Un démon ?!

\- C'est Albus qui nous l'a appris et c'est en apprenant ça que Severus a accepté d'être mon compagnon. Il n'a pas envie de me voir devenir un démon. En plus, j'ai promis que sa première morsure se fera en douceur. La punitive sera la deuxième morsure et je lui ai proposé de la faire ce week-end. Il a accepté.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu te sens capable de retenir ton vampire ? me demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, que ce soit moi ou mon ange, le vampire ne punira pas Sev lors de la première morsure.

\- Ce sera quand la première morsure ? questionna Drago.

\- Mercredi soir.

\- Es-tu absolument sur de pouvoir retenir ton vampire ? interrogea Drago.

\- Oui, fais-moi confiance Drago, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je te fais confiance. Je sais que mon parrain est en de bonnes mains.

Je souris face à sa réplique. Je les observe tour à tour, dire qu'ils sont tous en couple, Hermione est avec Ron, Ginny est avec Drago, Luna est avec Neville et Blaise et Théodore sont ensembles. Est-ce que Sev et moi formerons un vrai couple ? Est-ce qu'il y aura de l'amour entre nous ? J'en sais rien et ça m'énerve. Je sais pas si je l'aime de cette façon, je sais pas du tout si je suis amoureux de lui. Est-ce que lui m'aime de cette manière ? Je sais pas et c'est vraiment frustrant.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais aller faire un tour, déclarai-je.

\- Dans la fôret interdite, je suppose ? répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- C'est interdit par le règlement, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui mais je dois aller dire bonjour à mes amis. Je n'y suis toujours pas allé. Je dois aller dire bonjour aux centaures, aux fées et aux autres. En plus, je suis pas fatigué donc autant en profiter.

\- Fais attention à toi Harry, prévient Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais maintenant, j'ai les atouts de vampire et d'ange au moindre danger je reviens au château. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque rien.

Je sors de la salle sur demande et pars en direction de la fôret interdite. J'entre à l'interieur et me dirige vers le camp des centaures. Avant de franchir les barrières, je suis arrêté par Firenze :

\- Qui es-tu ? Et que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Firenze, c'est Harry Potter. Je suis venu vous saluer, je promet ne pas vous vouloir de mal.

\- Harry, pourquoi ton aura a-t-elle changé à ce point ?

\- Je suis devenu un ange déchu.

\- As-tu trouvé ton compagnon ? demanda Firenze sur la défensive.

\- Oui pourquoi cette question ?

\- Un ange déchu recherchant son compagnon peut tuer n'importe qui, qui le gêne dans sa quête. Mais si tu connais son identité, tu peux entrer dans le village. Je te fais confiance.

\- Merci Firenze.

On entre dans le camp de centaure, je salue tout le monde. Après une longue discussion avec Firenze, je pars voir les autres créatures. Les fées, les licornes mais aussi les acromantules sont mes amis, mais maintenant à cause de mon héritage les fées et les licornes m'ont donnés du mal à les approcher. On a discuté puis je suis partir voir Aragog et ses enfants. J'ai été bien acueilli, après lui avoir promis de revenir bientôt pour le voir je suis repartit au château. J'entre dans le hall et remarque une ombre dans les escaliers, je m'approche d'elle et découvre que c'est Sev.

\- Sev qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ma ronde et toi que fais-tu ?

\- Je pars me coucher, j'ai fini de rendre visite à mes amis.

\- Tes amis ?! Qui sont tes amis ?

\- Les centaures, les fées, les acromantules, les licornes et les autres.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! s'exclama Severus, incrédule. Tu es ami aves des licornes.

\- Oui, elles me font confiance. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

\- Oui les licornes ne sont pas reconnus pour leur sociabilité.

\- Si tu le dis, bon j'te laisse, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Sev et n'oublie pas mercredi 18h dans tes apparts.

\- Oui c'est ça bonne nuit.

Je pars vers la tour gryffondors, je monte dans les dortoirs garçons et me couche dans mon lit. Je m'endors instantanément. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille vers 6h, je pars prendre une douche. Je sors de la douche, je me sèche puis je m'habille. Je vais réveillé Ron et Neville avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Hermione et Ginny me rejoignent et on attend les deux autres. Une fois qu'il sont là, on part vers la grande salle pour manger. Pendant le repas, je raconte ma soirée à mes amis. La cloche retentit, nous partons pour la classe de DFCM et c'est aussi le top départ pour une journée ennuyeuse. Les cours passent assez rapidement tout comme le reste de la journée. Avant le repas, Ron et moi faisons une petite partie de quiddicht. Après manger, Hermione nous oblige à faire nos devoirs. Je les termine assez rapidement étant donné ma nouvelle facilité avec certaines matières. Après les devoirs et deux ou trois parties d'échec avec Ron, on va tous se coucher.

 _Salut alors comment trouvez-vous la progression de l'histoire ? Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? Ou pas ?_

 _Laissez un review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 3:**

 _Avant le repas, Ron et moi faisons une petite partie de quiddicht. Après manger, Hermione nous oblige à faire nos devoirs. Je les termine assez rapidement étant donné ma nouvelle facilité avec certaines matières. Après les devoirs et deux ou trois parties d'échec avec Ron, on va tous se coucher._

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille vers 5h30 et pars prendre une douche. Après ma douche, je sors de la tour gryffondors et me dirige vers la salle sur demande. Je pense à une grande salle vide pour pouvoir m'entrainer tranquillement. J'utilise mes atouts vampirique et angélique, j'entraine ma magie vampirique et angélique quand je pense que j'ai obtenu tellemant de pouvoir. Il faut que j'apprenne à tous les maitriser à bonne escient. Vers 7h, je descends dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je m'installe à côté de Neville et Ron, les filles sont installés en face de nous. Hermione me demande :

\- Ou étais-tu ?

\- SSD, je m'entrainais à maitriser mes nouveaux atouts, autant vampirique qu'angélique.

\- As-tu fait des progrès ? demandèrent Neville et Ginny.

\- Oui mais il faut que je fasse un test de ma magie de guérison sur l'un d'entre vous, pour savoir si elle est au point.

\- Je veux bien être ton cobaye mec, se proposa Ron. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Entaille toi la main, ordonnai-je.

Il prend un couteau et se fait une profonde coupure dans la paume. Il grimace de douleur mais il me tend sa main. J'emprisonne sa main dans les miennes et la soigne. Après je la relâche, je souris devant le résultat et Ron s'exclame :

\- Whaou mec, mais c'est trop bien, j'ai plus rien !

\- Incroyable Harry, répliqua Hermione.

\- Ouais si tu le dis.

J'observe la table des professeur et remarque l'état, plus qu'avancé, de fatigue de Severus. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas dormi ? Pourtant je l'ai croisé avant hier soir en train de faire sa ronde peut-être est-il insomniaque ou je ne sais quoi ? La cloche retentit et met fin à mes pensées, on se lève et on va en métamorphose. Après, on a botanique puis se sera le repas et cette après-midi on a divination et histoire de la magie. En résumé cette journée sera ennuyante à mourir. Vivement ce soir.

Après notre dernier cours, je rejoins mes amis à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs. A 17h55, je quitte mes amis pour rejoindre Severus. Je rentre dans ses apparts, après tout je connais son mot de passe. Je le trouve en train de corriger des copies dans son bureau.

\- Salut Sev ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Bien, je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

\- Ecoute Harry vas dans le salon je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini de corriger.

\- Okay.

Je retourne dans le salon, puis je décice d'aller faire du thé au citron. Je vais dans la cuisine et prépare le thé. Je retourne dans le salon avec deux tasses, Sev n'est toujours pas là. J'en profite pour mettre de la potion calmante dans sa tasse, je remercierai jamais assez Hermione et Drago d'y avoir penser. Je sirote mon thé tranquillement assis dans le canapé. Après un quart d'heure, Sev arrive dans le salon, j'attends qu'il s'installe avant de lui donner sa tasse de thé. Il en boit un peu avant de me demander :

\- La potion calmante est-elle nécessaire ?

\- Oui, j'aime pas te voir aussi angoissé.

\- Tu sais que les potions ne sont pas solutions à tout.

\- Oui je le sais mais je déteste te voir aussi stressé. Si tu es stressé à cause du lien, je te l'ai déja promis...

\- Harry, je le sais ça mais il y a un autre problème c'est que...que, s'interrompit-il et il détourne les yeux.

Je fronce les sourcils devant son comportement plus qu'étrange, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je veux le savoir. Je me lève du canapé sur lequel je suis installé. Je m'agenouille devant lui, je lui bloque le menton avec ma main et tourne sa tête vers moi. Je lui demande doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Severus tu peux tous me dire.

\- J'ai jamais été le soumis, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là, je comprends maintenant tout le sens de sa phrase. En fait, il ne parlait pas que de la morsure. Il avait aussi peur pour ça. " _Je te fais confiance, c'est juste que j'ai peur d'avoir mal._ " Je peux pas lui prendre ça, je peux pas lui prendre sa virginité. C'est ça dernière part d'innocence, je peux pas faire ça. Pour perdre cette virginité, il faut faire confiance à la personne voir en être amoureuse. Je peux pas lui prendre. Je me relève et lui demande :

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Veux-tu faire le lien quand même ?

\- Harry même si on le fait pas aujourd'hui on le fera dans la semaine, se serait reculer pour mieux sauter donc oui je suis d'accord pour le faire quand même.

\- Okay, mais promets-moi de me prévenir au moindre signe de douleur, compris ?

\- Oui je te promet.

\- Ecoute Sev, il faut faire le lien avant dix-neuf heures.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut stabiliser le lien sinon tu sentiras un vide au fond de toi et tu auras besoin de ma présence, étant donné que demain on se quittera pas avant dix heure, je pense que le lien sera stabilisé totalement.

\- Je comprends mieux, je suppose qu'on va le faire maintenant.

\- Si tu es d'accord, oui sinon non. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

\- Harry tu ne me forces à rien du tout, mets-toi ça dans le crâne, fit-il en me donnant une taloche derrière la tête. Je te fais confiance et en plus je sais que tu seras doux, tu l'as toujours été avec moi.

\- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi moi, j'étais la seule personne qui te calmais toujours quand t'avais des crises de magies, de pleurs ou de colère mais maintenant tout s'explique c'est juste à cause de nos magies.

\- Je comprends mais me fais-tu confiance au point de me donner ta virginité ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Ce qu'il est tendre ce baiser, j'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça et jamais personne ne m'a embrassé de cette manière. En plus, ses lèvres sont douces. Le problème s'est qu'il n'approfondit pas le baiser, il est énervant. Je fais semblant de forcer l'accès et il ouvre enfin la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Après un certain moment, on se sépare à cause du manque d'air. Il est trop mignon avec ses joues rouges. Je lui susurre à l'oreille :

\- Où est la chambre ?

\- Deuxième porte à droite.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois puis je lui prends la main avant de me diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte passée, je l'embrasse et me dirige vers le lit en l'entrainant à ma suite.

\- Es-tu toujours d'accord ?

\- Bon sang ce que tu es énervant de toujours le demander. Oui je suis d'accord, oui je suis consentant et non tu ne me force à rien. C'est bon c'est compris ?

\- Oui c'est compris Sev.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et je commence à explorer son corps. Malgré ses vêtements je lui carresse le torse. On s'embrasse toujours quand je lui déboutonne sa chemise. Il m'enlève mon t-shirt avant de déclarer :

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu es musclé.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus et je dois t'avouer que je préfère les hommes qui vont à la salle que les feignants.

\- Hum si tu le dis.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je commence à lui carresser le torse, puis je m'amuse avec ses tétons. Il gémit légèrement. Je le pousse sur le lit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Severus, il serait préférable de faire l'échange de sang avant de le faire.

\- Oui mais comment on proccède ?

\- Tu bois un peu de mon sang en premier puis je te mordrais et après il faut coucher ensemble pour que le lien soit complet.

\- Okay.

J'invoque un couteau et je me coupe la main avec. Severus boit un peu de mon sang, je lui retire ma main et me soigne. Je le couche sur le lit et je m'installe à carlifourchon sur lui. Il tourne la tête et me tend sa gorge avec soumission. Je m'approche de son cou, je ferme les yeux en me concentrant pour empêcher le vampire de le punir. J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau puis je le mords dans le cou. Il se tend légèrement puis il se relaxe, d'après ce que j'ai lu la morsure n'est pas plus douloureuse qu'une prise de sang moldu. Je me relève et l'embrasse. J'enlève mon jean et Sev en fait de même. Je plaque Severus contre le matelas et l'embrasse. Je descends vers son boxer, j'embrasse sa joue, sa clavicule puis je m'occupe de ses tétons. Je continue de descendre, j'enlève son boxer avant d'en faire de même avec le mien. Je descends plus bas et prends son érection en bouche. Je l'engloutis et il glapit de surprise. Je le suce doucement avant de rentrer un doigt dans son antre. Il grogne, j'arrête de le sucer et je lui demande :

\- As-tu mal ? Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

\- Non continues c'est bon, c'est juste étrange.

\- Très bien.

Je recommence à le sucer puis je glisse un deuxième doigt dans son cul. Il se tend mais accepte assez rapidement l'intrusion. Je rentre un troisième doigts dans son antre tout en le suçant plus rapidement. Il commence à se raidir, j'arrête de le sucer et retire mes doigts. Je me place devant son entrée et lui demande :

\- Prêts ?

\- Oui vas-y.

Je rentre doucement en lui.

\- C'est...ça fait mal, gémit-il.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Non, surtout pas.

Une fois totalement rentré en lui, j'attends qu'il s'habitue à mon intrusion. Il donne un coup de bassin et je commence mes va-et-viens. Au départ, j'y vais doucement mais Sev me demande d'y aller plus fort. J'accède à sa requête. Mes coups de reins terminent tous sur sa prostate, Sev se cambre de plus en plus. Il va bientôt jouir. Je le masturbe au même rythme que mes coups de boutoirs. On jouit en même temps, j'étouffe son cri libérateur en l'embrassant. A la fin de notre baiser, on est essouflé. Severus bouge légèrement et je me sens durcir de nouveau. Il est vierge mais est-ce qu'il est prêt pour un second round. Il remue une nouvelle fois et je gémis à cause de son mouvement. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de recommencer les va-et-vients. Je fais des va-et-viens très lents et je recommence à le masturber. J'augmente le rythme, soudain Sev se cambre en criant de plaisir et il éjacule une seconde fois. Je le suis une nouvelle fois dans l'orgasme à cause de ses chairs se resserant autour de ma hampe. On est tout les deux essouflé, je l'embrasse chastement. Je me retire doucement de lui après avoir repris ma respiration et je lance un rapide _**recurvite**_. Severus souffle un grand coup avant de me demander :

\- Tu penses pouvoir les rentrer ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Harry, t'es un ange déchu et tu viens de faire le lien avec ton compagnon donc...

\- Donc quoi ?

\- Tes ailes, idiot.

Mes ailes ? Je tourne la tête et vois une aile noire sur ma gauche, je regarde à droite et il y en a une blanche. J'observe Severus et il sourit. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mes ailes. Je les rentre à l'interieur de moi, j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et vérifie si elles sont encore là mais elles ont bien disparu.

\- Je...c'est trop bien mais Sev est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je veux dire tu n'as pas trop mal.

\- Une potion anti-douleur et tout ira comme sur des balais mais je pense que je ne la prendrais que demain.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Pas envie de bouger, bailla-t-il. Je crois que faire le lien est légèrement fatiguant et que...

Il s'endort avant de finir sa phrase, je souris face à son comportement. Après tout c'est normal qu'il soit si fatigué, le lien entre un calice et son vampire plus le lien entre un compagnon et son ange est très fatiguant seul alors les deux en même temps. Je le recouche correctement avant d'appeller d'un _**accio**_ une potion d'anti-douleur. Je la pose sur sa table de nuit puis je me couche à côté de lui. Je prends Sev dans mes bras avant de m'endormir. Le lendemain, vers 6 heures, j'ouvre les yeux et reserre mon étreinte sur Severus. Je me lève et vais faire le petit déj. Une demi-heure plus tard, je retourne près de Sev avec notre petit déjeuner. Je le laisse flotter près du lit puis je réveille Sev.

\- Sev debout le petit déj est prêt.

\- Hum veux dormir, grommela le concerné.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours cru que tu étais du matin et en fait c'est pas le cas.

\- Oui bah désolé mais je suis crevé et tu veux que je me lève super tôt alors que les cours ne commencent pas avant 8h, en plus on commence à 9hoo, donc fous-moi la paix.

\- Il est 6h30, je te ferais dire et c'est l'heure du petit déj donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir, fis-je en m'asseyant de mon côté.

\- M'asseoir ?! répéta Sev en se redressant.

\- Oui aujourd'hui c'est petit déj au lit.

\- Okay mais je vais déjà allé chercher une potion anti-douleur donc...

\- Sur la table de nuit.

\- Merci.

Il boit la potion puis j'installe le plateau entre nous deux. Je commence à boire ma tasse de café quand Severus me demande :

\- Est-ce que tu peux manger de la nourriture ?

\- Oui étant donné que je suis qu'a moitié vampire, je peux me passer de sang et me nourrir normalement. Je pense te mordre que très rarement sauf si je suis gravement blessé mais sinon une fois par mois ou alors toute les trois semaines.

\- Gravement blessé ?

\- Je pense que tu dois savoir que les vampires blessés se régenèrent plus vite en mordant leur calice.

\- Oui je le savais mais je pensais pas que ça s'appliquait sur ta condition aussi.

\- J'te rappelle que je suis mi-vampire mi-ange donc j'ai certaine aptitude des vampires ou des anges. Bon je vais me doucher, je reviens tout de suite, fis-je en l'embrassant.

Je pars vers la salle de bain quand Sev me demande :

\- Est-ce que tu sais que tes ailes forment un tatouage sur ton dos ?

\- T'es sérieux là ?! fis-je en me retournant.

\- Euh oui, vas voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et regarde mon dos grace au miroir. Et merde, je vais me faire tuer par ma mère déja que quand elle a vu le tatouage dans le cou elle m'a engeulait alors si elle voit celui dans le dos, je donne pas chère de ma peau. L'aile droite est blanche et la gauche est noire, elles sont comme les vrais. J'observe encore mon dos quand Severus entre dans la pièce :

\- Ta mère va te tuer, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je lui dis rien jusqu'au prochaine fête, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Elle te détestera encore plus de lui avoir caché.

\- Pas faux, bon je vais demander à ma mère si on peut discuter sans s'énerver.

\- Bon courage, tu te débrouilles avec ta mère.

\- Je t'emprunte ta cheminée et ton salon pour la discussion.

Je l'embrasse et me dirige vers la douche en lui tenant la main. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant qu'il me demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Tu verras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 4:**

 _Je l'embrasse et me dirige vers la douche en lui tenant la main. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant qu'il me demande :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

 _\- Tu verras._

\- Harry que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je vais t'envoyer au septième ciel.

Je l'embrasse et lui demande s'il veut bien le faire, il me souffle un oui avant de m'embrasser. On va sous la douche, je le plaque contre le mur en l'embrassant. Il gémit quand nos érections rentrent en contact. J'ouvre le robinet, puis je commence à le déshabiller. Il fait pareil pour moi et mes vêtements. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois en le plaquant contre le mur. Sev passe ses bras autour de mon cou puis ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je le prépare en lui rentrant un doigt, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Il gémit quand je touche sa prostate. Je retire mes doigts de son antre et le pénètre en une poussée. Je commence par de doux va-et-vients, il gémit à chaque fois que je bute contre sa prostate. Sev a caché sa tête dans mon cou, il gémit de plus en plus fort. Je sais qu'il va bientôt venir. Je lui donne de plus grand coup de boutoirs et je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Branle-toi.

Il fait ce que je dit en gémissant légèrement plus fort que tout à l'heure. Il me serre plus fort contre lui, soudain je le mords au niveau du cou. Il hurle de plaisir tout en éjaculant entre nos deux torse. Donc la morsure est belle et bien un aphrodisiaque. Je le replaque contre le mur, je l'embrasse en éjaculant en lui. Je me retire doucement de lui et je le replace sur ses jambes. Il reste appuyé contre le mur pendant un moment. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de lui demander :

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Mais je pensais que pas que t'allais me mordre, c'était étrange.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si c'est vrai que la morsure est un aphrodisiaque pour les calices.

\- Je comprends mieux.

Il reprend un peu mieux sa respiration puis on se lave rapidement. Je souris en lui demandant :

\- Alors comment as-tu trouvé cette douche ?

\- Assez attrayante.

\- Hum, c'est tout ?

\- Oui c'est tout et j'ai adoré. Voilà content ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle était bien.

\- Tu as un égo surdimensionné mon pauvre.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries Sev.

\- Mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

\- Mais bien sur, répliquai-je, donc je suis un égocentrique c'est ça que tu dis ?

\- Non j'ai pas dis ça.

\- J'avais raison je n'ai pas un égo surdimensionné.

Sev soupire de défaite. Je l'embrasse avant de sortir de la douche et d'aller piquer les fringues de Sevy. Je lui emprunte une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Il arrive dans la chambre, une serviette noué autour de la taille. Il me demande en voyant enfiler son jean :

\- Te gêne surtout pas c'est pas comme si c'était mes affaires. T'aurais quand même pu me demander avant d'emprunter ?

\- Oui mais je te rappelle que je dois encore expliquer mon souci dans le dos à mes parents donc ce qui est inutile, je le fais pas.

\- Demander la permission pour quelque chose est...inutile ? demanda-t-il spectique.

\- Oui si on connaît déjà la réponse, fis-je en le prenant par la taille.

Je l'embrasse avant qu'il ne réplique puis je pars vers le salon en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je lance un _**incendio**_ dans la cheminée. Je prends de la poudre de cheminette, je consulte l'heure et s'est parfait il n'est que 7h30 donc il ne sont pas encore partis au travail. J'utilise la pourdre de cheminette et je leur demande de venir dans les apparts de Sev.

\- Salut fiston, fit mon père en arrivant.

\- Bonjour Harry, salua ma mère. Où est Severus ?

\- Je suis là Lily, tu permet mais j'avais certaine chose à faire avant qu'on aille en cours. D'ailleurs Harry, cravate, fit-il en me la lançant.

Je la récupère et je la pose sur mes épaules quand mon père me demande en nous observant tout à tour :

\- Pourqui as-tu demandé à nous voir ?

\- J'ai un léger souci au niveau du dos.

\- Quel genre de souci ? demanda ma mère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah...avec Sev on a fait le lien hier soir... et ce matin je me suis rendu compte que...mes ailes était dans mon dos...à cause du lien vous voyez et euh... c'est pareil que dans le cou...je vais vous montré se sera plus simple, déclarai-je.

Je leur tourne le dos j'enlève ma chemise et leur montre mon dos. Me mère commence a me sermonné à propos du tatouage. Je regade Severus quand je remarque qu'il a un sourire malicieux. Il me fait signe de faire apparaître mes ailes. Je fais apparaitre mes ailes et mon père tombe à cause de la surprise et de son rapide mouvement de recul.

\- Le petit James ne tient plus sur ses jambes à ce que je vois, dit Sevy narquoisement.

\- C'est pas ça c'est juste que c'est surprenant, je pensais pas qu'elles étaient aussi grosses.

\- Ouais c'est ça.

Je les fais disparaître. Je reboutonne ma chemise et je noue ma cravate. Ma mère fronce les sourcils en regardant Severus. D'ailleurs, elle lui demande :

\- Sev, est-ce que tu peux tourner la tête ?

\- Oui bien sur mais pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ?

\- Je te le dirais après.

Sev me lance un regard d'incompréhension et je hausse les épaules pour lui répondre. Je comprends pas que veut prouver ma mère ? Il tourne la tête et c'est en voyant les marques de morsures que je comprends. Mon vampire s'énerve tout seul, j'ai oublié de lui dire qu'il fallait les cacher à la vue de tous. Mais quel con !

\- Il faudra que tu cache les marques de morsure, Severus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce-que personne ne doit les voir en dehors du vampire et comme l'idiot que je suis j'ai oublié de te le dire.

\- Ah je comprends mieux.

\- Moi il y a un truc que je comprends pas, déclara mon père.

\- S'il en avait qu'un, répliqua Sev.

Un échange de regard noir de la mort qui tue entre mon papounet et mon chéri avant que mon papounet ne demande :

\- Comment se fait-il que Severus soit aussi en forme si vous avez fait le lien hier ? Albus nous a bien expliqué qu'avec la morsure punitive, Sev aura besoin de repos mais là il a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- C'était pas la punitive, rétorqua Sev et je lui lance un regard noir pour ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai réussi à retenir mon vampire de lui infliger sa punition, il la recevra plus tard voilà pourquoi il a l'air si en forme.

\- Harry, il ne faut pas que tu attendes trop longtemps sinon Severus risque de souffrir encore plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman.

\- Sinon pourquoi nous l'avoir dit maintenant, ça aurait pu attendre les prochaines vacances non ? questionna mon père.

\- Et me prendre l'enguelade du siècle par maman hors de question.

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER, cria ma mère. QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES COMME CONNERIES ?!

Je me cache derrière Sev pour éviter mes foudres de ma mère et lui demande :

\- Sev s'il-te-plaît aide-moi.

\- Harry c'est tes problèmes, pas les miens, je peux rien faire. Débrouille-toi tout seul, t'es assez grand pour gérer ta mère quand même. Tu n'es plus un enfant.

\- Non mais je rêve, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Sérieusement, pourquoi vous vous acharnez vous sur moi.

\- C'est rien chéri, ils sont juste un peu..., affirma mon père.

Je me penche à l'oreille de Severus et lui sursurre doucement avant de lui mordiller discrètement :

\- Et je te promet d'être très tendre avec toi.

Il ne répond rien mais il devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je souris face à son comportement. Mon père me regarde et me demande :

\- Que lui as-tu fais pour le mettre dans cet état ? Je l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir crois-moi.

\- Si tu le dis.

On se sourit malicieusement jusqu'à ce que Severus me foute une taloche derrière la tête en déclarant :

\- Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je te fais pire.

\- Je n'attends que ça.

\- Harry, un peu de tenu bon sang, me réprimanda ma mère.

\- Oui maman mais vous devez pas allé au travail, il est déjà moins cinq.

Elle regarde l'horloge puis sa montre avant d'ordonner à mon père :

\- James on y va. Au revoir Severus, Harry.

\- Au revoir Lily, James.

\- Bye fiston, Severus.

\- Bye bye maman et papa.

Ils partent par la cheminée, je m'installe dans le canapé en réflechissant à ma situation. Sev prépare le petit dèj, je l'appelle et on commence à parler. Il m'observe quand soudain Sev pousse un léger cri en lâchant la casserole.

\- Sev est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je en me relevant.

\- Oui, rien qu'une petite brûlure, je reviens tout de suite. Je vais me soigner.

\- Vas-y pendant ce temps je vais finir le petit déjeuner.

\- Si tu veux fais gaffe avec la casserole, elle est brulante.

\- T'en fais pas.

Il part dans la salle de bain, je termine de cuire les oeufs et le reste des trucs. J'installe tout sur la table. Il revient dans la cuisine, il s'installe à table et je lui demande :

\- Ta main ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est rien de grave.

\- Si tu le dis.

On déjeune après le déjeuner, je débarasse la table puis je vais m'installe à côté de Sev sur le canapé. Je réfléchis un instant avant de demander à Sev :

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? On pourrait parler du passé ou de notre futur.

\- Tu penses déjà au futur !? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui et non, d'ailleurs je sais toujours pas quelle métier je ferai plus tard.

\- Il faudrait peut-être te dépêché pour choisir ta carrière, je te rappelle qu'à la fin de l'année, tu as les ASPICs et donc la fac l'année prochaine.

\- Je sais mais j'ai pas d'idée ou de moins je ne suis pas sur.

\- Tu penses à devenir quoi ?

\- Un professeur mais j'ai des doutes sur ce métier, j'hésite.

\- Je pense que tu devrais essayé dans cette voie et si ça te plaît pas tu pourras toujours changer de voie. Sinon tu voudrais enseigner quoi ?

\- La défense contre les forces du mal, j'adore cette matière.

\- Sans blague, c'est pas comme si tu avais une tonne de livres dessus.

Je lui tire la langue avant de m'installer correctement dans le canap. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et s'endort à moitié sur moi. Je regarde l'heure et je demande à Sev :

\- On va dans ta salle à moins vingt. Oh Sev, tu m'écoute ou tu dors ?

\- Chuis fatigué et c'est pas ma faute si je le suis.

\- J'ai du sous-estimé la récupération de la morsure. Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour faire tes cours ou pas ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas et au pire je prendrais une potion de pepper up.

\- Prends-en une tout de suite.

\- Pas bête.

Il va chercher une potion de pepper up dans son laboratoire puis il revient dans son salon. Après on va dans sa salle car il est bientôt l'heure des cours. Drago, Théo et Blaise arrivent suivit par Hermione, Neville et Ron. A peine arrivé Ron me demande :

\- Comment sont tes ailes ?

Je soupire avant d'enlever ma chemise et ma cravate, je fais apparaitre mes ailes. Mes amis ont des têtes de carpe sorti de l'eau. D'ailleurs Sev leur fait remarquer :

\- J'ai jamais vu autant de poissons hors de l'eau, sinon Harry je te conseille de te rhabiller les cours commencent bientôt.

Je rentre mes ailes, je remet ma chemise et renoue à la va vite ma cravate d'ailleurs Sev me le fais remarquer.

\- Harry ta cravate, souffla Sev.

Il refait mon noeud de cravate, je souris doucement avant de l'embrasser. Il sourit doucement avant de nous demander de nous installer. Les autres arrivent après la sonnerie, certains s'étonne encore de nous voir en cours tôt. On commence la potion tue-loup car Severus a un ami qui en a besoin. Je parie qu'il en fait pour Lunard. L'heure passa très rapidement, Sev e s'est pas énervé une seule fois malgré les erreurs de certain. Il doit vraiment être fatigué. Je rends ma fiole de potion à Sev et lui dit :

\- A toute à l'heure, Sev.

Je l'embrasse puis je sors de la salle de potion, on va en cours de DCFM. On revoie la plupart des sorts basiques. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement mais le prof veut que je reste à la fin de l'heure.

\- Potter, je pense que comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis déjà atteint d'un certain âge et donc que j'allais bientôt prendre ma retraite. J'ai eu vent de votre envie de devenir professeur, j'aimerai vous proposer de devenir mon apprenti l'année prochaine. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est super bien monsieur mais je suis pas encore totalement sur pour mon métier...

\- Je vous laisse jusqu'au prochaine vacances d'été donc vous avez tout le temps. Parles-en avec vos parents, vos amis ou même mes collègues si ça vous aide.

\- Merci pour l'offre monsieur, maintenant si vous permettez...

\- Vous pouvez y aller Potter.

Je sors de la salle et je rejoinds rapidement Sev aux apparts. Quand je rentre il me demande :

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?

\- Le professeur de DCFM m'a proposé de devenir son apprenti l'année prochaine.

\- Mais c'est super ça, surtout que tu hésitais à devenir prof de DCFM, je te conseille d'accepter.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je vais devoir fair un apprentissage plus des études ça va être long, tu ne crois pas.

\- C'est là que tu trompes mon cher. Soit tu fais des études mais c'est moyen je te préviens soit tu deviens apprenti pendant deux à trois ans ça dépend de la matière en fait. Tu vois un peu les avantages.

\- Oui parfaitement c'est ce que je vais faire, fis-je en l'embrassant, sinon comment tu vas ?

\- Fatigué mais ça va aller et je suis content pour toi.

\- Tu es sur que tu veux faire tes cours de cette après-midi ?

\- Harry, je te dis que ça ira.

\- Si tu le dis mais fais attention.

\- Je donne juste cours, je vais pas sur un champs de bataille. Je ne risque rien de grave à part un peu de fatigue.

\- As-tu repris une potion pepper up ?

\- Oui j'en ai repris une avant que tu rentres, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Salut, alors j'ai un grave problème d'imagination. Je n'ai pas trouvé de nom de famille pour notre cher professeur de DFCM donc si vous avez des idées je suis preneur._

 _Laissez un review please._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 5:**

 _\- Harry, je te dis que ça ira._

 _\- Si tu le dis mais fais attention._

 _\- Je donne juste cours, je vais pas sur un champs de bataille. Je ne risque rien de grave à part un peu de fatigue._

 _\- As-tu repris une potion pepper up ?_

 _\- Oui j'en ai repris une avant que tu rentres, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- D'accord c'est bon j'ai compris. Veux-tu manger ? demandai-je en montrant les plats sur la table.

\- Oui, je dois avouer que j'ai un faim de loup.

On s'installe à table, on mange le repas et je suis étonné de tout ce que mange Severus. Je l'ai jamais vu manger autant, même s'il a pas mangé hier soir, ce matin il a pas mangé autant. J'ai fini de manger depuis un moment et j'observe Severus manger. Sans déconner, je crois qu'il a mangé autant voir plus que ce que Ron peut manger. Il finit de manger et fronce des sourcils en buvant son café.

\- Pour une faim de loup, s'en était une.

\- Oui mais c'est étrange d'habitude je mange pas autant.

Après sa déclaration, je lui lance un discret sort de diagnostic et je remarque qu'a part une baisse de son niveau sanguin, il n'a rien. Je soupire de soulagement, un moment j'ai cru qu'il était enceint. Ridicule, je suis ridicule. Je lance un rapide sort de régénération sanguine grâce à ma magie angélique et je pense que ses faims de loup ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Sev, je pense que c'est juste pour refaire ton stock de sang.

\- Peut-être.

\- Bon sinon tu penses avoir assez force pour prendre le dîner dans la grande salle ou pas.

\- Je sais pas, je déciderai après les cours.

\- Si tu veux.

La cloche retentit et on retourne en cours, lui pour les donner moi pour les suivre. Cette aprèm, c'est soins aux crétures magiques suivit par de l'histoire de la magie. Je me demande ce qu'Hagrid va nous faire découvrir. On arrive en cours et aujourd'hui on va travailler avec des fléreurs. Ils sont trop mignons, ça ressemble un peu à des chats. Le mien est gris tigré, il est trop beau et je crois qu'il m'a déjà adopté. A la fin de l'heure, il ne veut pas me lâcher et Hagrid me dit que je peux le prendre. Du coup, ce petit fléreur reste perché sur mon épaule quand je quitte le cours d'Hagrid. Il est quand même sympa, il m'a dit ce que mangeait cette espèce et je dois m'occuper de lui jusqu'a ce qu'il se lasse de moi. C'est la joie de se balader avec un fléreur sur l'épaule. On va en cours d'histoire de la magie, j'y vais avec le fléreur de toute manière Binns ne vera rien comme d'habitude. On s'installe à nos places et certains se couche sur leur table et s'endorment. Histoire de la magie rime avec sommeil. Le fléreur s'installe sur la table et s'endort comme les autres.

\- ...c'est ainsi que le roi des gobelins déclara la guerre en 1345 à...ils attaquèrent le ministère et...

Que c'est barbant ! Bon réflechissons à ma condition. J'ai les pourvoirs d'un ange et d'un vampire. Du côté angélique, j'ai les ailes, le pouvoir de guérison et de protection. L'ange est aussi protecteur qu'un vampire. Côté vampirique, j'ai les canines, les atouts vampiriques et je peux me transformer en n'importe quel animal de la nuit. Je peux parler aux animaux et j'ai une grande maitrise de magie sans baguette et sans parole, ça je le dois autant à mon côté vampirique que angélique. Pfff, je m'ennuie. Il reste plus d'une heure et demi et j'ai rien à faire à part écouter Binns. Au secours que quelqu'un me délivre. Je regarde ce que font les autres, Hermione, Théodore et Drago prennent des notes. Blaise et Ron dorment. Neville fait son devoir de botanique et moi JE M'ENNUIE. Pas envie de dormir, mes devoirs seront pour plus tard et de toute façon je demanderai à Drago de me passer ses notes. Je me concentre sur le lien que j'ai avec Sev. Il est toujours fatigué ça je le sens, je me concentre sur son état de santé. Son niveau sanguin est en train de remonter, il est presque à son maximun. C'est une très bonne nouvelle tout ça. Tant pis je vais faire mes devoirs pour demain.

La cloche sonne et nous libère de ce cours barbant. Je sors rapidement de la salle et je vais dehors pour profiter du soleil. Mes amis me rejoigne rapidement, je demande à Drago de me passer ses notes et je reçoit un sermon de la part d'Hermione :

\- Harry, tu dois suivre tout les cours. Drago, Théo ou moi ne pouvons pas tout le temps te donner nos notes de cours.

\- Mais c'est seulement pour l'histoire de la magie c'est trop barbant et pourquoi je suis le seul à me faire engeuler Ron et Blaise n'on pas suivis le cours eux aussi !

\- Harry tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que ta mère a demandé à Hermione de te surveiller, répliqua Drago mort de rire.

\- Hermione, je suis majeur, j'ai déjà une carrière professionnelle en vu et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me fliquer comme ça.

Je soupire en me calant contre un arbre. Le fléreur miaule doucement avant de s'installer sur mon ventre. D'ailleurs, comment vais-je l'appeller ?

\- Tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda Neville.

\- Je sais pas, je pense le garder mais je sais pas comment l'appeller ?

\- Mystic, proposa Théodore.

\- Cendre, fit Hermione.

Et c'est le début d'une grande liste de nom plus étrange les uns des autres, tout le monde propose sauf Luna. Elle, elle carresse le fléreur jusqu'à l'exclamation de Ron :

\- Merlin appelle-le merlin.

\- Ron un peu de sérieux s'il-te-plait, répliquai-je.

\- Merlin, appella Luna.

Le fléreur lui sauta dessus et commence à frotter sa tête contre ses bras. Je souris et réplique :

\- Très bien, tu t'appelleras Merlin, es-tu d'accord ?

Le fléreur revient sur moi et se blottit contre mon cou. Je lui carresse le dos et il ronronne doucement. On commence à discuter de tout et de rien en faisant nos devoirs. J'observe les autres quand j'entends Ginny dire :

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger.

\- Je vous laisse, fis-je.

\- Harry, où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione.

\- Chez Sev, notre lien est encore fragile. En plus, il a besoin de repos à cause du lien. Donc on ne se revoit que demain. Bye tout le monde.

\- Au revoir Harry.

Je pars vers les cachots en utilisant ma vitesse vampirique, j'esquive les élèves qui vont manger et je me retrouve rapidement devant la porte des apparts de Sev. Je dis le mot de passe et rentre à l'interieur. Je l'appelle après être rentré :

\- Sev, t'es où ?

Aucune réponse. Etrange, où est-il ? Je l'appelle une nouvelle fois avant d'écouter les bruits de l'appart. L'eau dans la salle de bain coule, il doit surement prendre une douche, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et je frappe à la porte. L'eau s'arrête et j'entends la demande de Sev au travers de la porte :

\- Qu'est-ce qui a Harry ?

\- Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- N'importe tant qu'il n'y a aucun fruit de mer ça me va.

\- Okay.

J'appelle un elf et lui demande de nous ramener des plats sans fruits de mer ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille. Il le ramène, je mets la table puis j'attends que Sev sorte de la salle de bains. Il est habillé mais il a encore les cheveux mouillé, il s'installe à table avant de me demander :

\- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

\- Cinq ou dix minutes pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir et sinon c'est qui ? demanda Sev en montrant mon petit fléreur.

\- C'est un fléreur qui s'est pris d'affection pour moi, il ne me lâche plus depuis notre cours de SCM (soins aux créatures magiques). Mais je dois avouer qu'il est très intelligent, c'est lui qui a choisi son nom.

\- Et son est...

\- Merlin.

\- Merlin, tu l'as appellé Merlin. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi, rigola Sev sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Cette plaisanterie n'est pas au goût de Merlin qui lui saute dessus et commence à l'attaquer. Sev tombe par-terre et arrête de rigoler. Le fléreur lui mord la main et Sev gémit légèrement de douleur.

\- Merlin arrête-toi. Il ne pensait pas en mal, s'il-te-plaît arrête de le mordre.

Merlin arrête et m'observe avant d'observer Severus. Il saute dans mes bras avant d'aller se blottir contre mon cou. Sev se redresse en tenant sa main, il regarde le fléreur dans les yeux avant de demandé :

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-il attaqué ?

\- Il s'est senti insulté par ce que tu as dis, du moins je suppose. Fais voir ta main.

Il me tend sa main, il grimace quand je touche la plaie. Je le soigne avant de lui demander :

\- As-tu mal ?

\- Non c'est bon mais je peux savoir comment as-tu fait pour me soigner ?

\- Magie angélique, répondis-je. Merlin, je t'interdis d'attaquer Sev, compris ? tonnai-je.

\- Miaou.

Je crois qu'il est d'accord, il saute de mon épaule et atterit sur la table. Il va à la rencontre de Sev qui recule légèrement.

\- Ne lui montre pas ta peur, ordonnai-je.

Sev me regarde dans les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. J'hoche la tête et Sev tend sa main vers le fléreur. Merlin renifle sa main avant de sauter sur son bras et de s'installer contre son épaule. Il se blottit dans le creu de son cou.

\- Je crois qu'il t'a adopté, annonçai-je.

\- Tu veux pas le reprendre s'il-te-plaît.

\- Merlin, descend.

Il descend de l'épaule de Sev avant de venir s'installer sur mes genoux. Je lui gratouille l'oreille avant de demander à Severus :

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop fatigué.

\- Non c'est bon, une bonne nuit de repos et tout ira comme sur des roulettes.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance.

Sev baille un grand coup avant de recommencer à manger. Je mange aussi et je nourrit Merlin avec des petits morceaux de viande. Dès qu'il n'a plus faim, le fléreur se lève et part se coucher dans le canapé.

\- Je rêve ou ou il prend ses aises ?! s'exclama Sev.

\- Non je pense qu'il a deviné que je reste ici pendant encore un moment.

Severus soupire mais je sens comme du soulagement à travers notre lien. Pourquoi est-il soulagé que je reste ici ? C'est étrange. Je lui demanderai plus tard après ma petite expérience. On termine de manger puis on débarasse la table. Je m'installe dans le canapé, Merlin s'installe sur mon ventre puis Severus me demande :

\- Tu comptes le garder longtemps ?

\- Oui pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour me tenir informer, c'est quand même mes apparts ici.

\- C'est pas faux. Tu sais Sev, je pense que tu devrais allé te coucher. Tu as besoin de repos en plus demain tu dois donner cours, j'te ferais dire.

\- Oui oui c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Je termine de corriger ses copies puis après j'irai me coucher.

\- Quelle année ?

\- Première année. Je suppose que tu veux m'aider, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Si tu le veux bien.

\- Oui tiens tu corriges ses copies, ordonna-t-il.

Je m'installe sur la table et commence à corriger les copies. Il m'a donné les serdaigles et les poutsouffles. Je termine de corriger deux heures plus tard.

\- Sev, c'est bon j'ai terminé de les corriger et toi ? demandai-je en relevant la tête.

Je vois Severus endormi sur la table avec son stylo en main et une copie en-dessous de lui. Je prends la copie, je la corrige comme les trois autres restantes. Après ça, je porte Sev jusqu'a son lit. Je lui change ses vêtements en pygama et je le couche dans le lit. Je le recouvre de sa couverture puis je me redresse. J'allais partir quand Sev me retient le poignet en murmurant toujours endormi :

\- Reste s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je vais me changer et j'arrive, souffai-je.

Je me redresse, je vais chercher un bas de pygama ou un jogging de Sev. On fait la même taille donc il ne doit pas avoir de problème de ce côté là et après s'il m'engeuele pour lui avoir emprunter un bas. Je lui expliquerais le pourquoi. Je me change rapidement et je dépose mes affaires sur une chaise qui est prêt de l'armoire. Je me glisse sous la couette et prends Sev dans mes bras. Il soupire et se blottit dans mes bras. C'est bien ce que je pensais, inconsciemment il veut que je reste auprès de lui pour le rassurrer et compagnie. Demain, on aura une gande conversation, ça c'est sur. Je ferme les yeux et plonge dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain, je me réveille vers 5h30. Je regarde Sev qui est dans mes bras et je me demande pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il voulait que je reste ? C'est étrange. Bon à quel heure se réveille-t-il ? Je sais pas mais s'il se lève qu'a 6h30, je vais devoir attendre une heure. Pfff, j'ai pas de patience donc j'abandonne cette idée. Hum, je vais aller faire le petit-dèj, ça m'occupera. Je commence à faire du café, je mets la table, je grille le pain et tout le bazar.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Sev me rejoint dans la cuisine en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il a encore besoin de repos que c'est galère. Il prend sa tasse de café et s'adosse au comptoir. Il boit son café avant de me demander :

\- Tu voulais pas retourner à ton dortoir pour dormir ?

Il rebaille avant de reprendre un peu de café. Je l'observe avant de lui répondre par ma question.

\- Et toi, pourquoi voulais-tu que je reste ?

A l'entente de la question, Severus s'étrangle à moitié avec son café. Il tousse pour essayer de le faire passer. Il me regarde avant de me dire :

\- J'me souviens pas t'avoir dit ça. Explique-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Hier, tu t'es endormi sur tes copies, t'inquiète j'ai corrigé, donc je t'ai ramené dans la chambre et je t'ai couché. J'allais patir quand tu m'as demandé de rester. Maintenant je voudrais savoir une chose, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bon sang, Sev t'as besoin de moi ou plutôt de la présence de l'ange déchu, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

J'écarquille des yeux en entendant ça, mon ange se sent blessé et en colère, mon vampire est furax puissance 1000. Je prends de grandes inspirations pour essayer de les calmer. Je ferme les yeux car j'arrive pas à les calmer. Une fois calmé, j'observe Sev et je lui déclare ou plutôt lui ordonne :

\- Ne redis jamais ça. Ecoute Severus, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ta nature. Tu peux le nier mais tu ne peux pas l'effacer, c'est la nature d'un compagnon donc arrête de dire que tu n'en as pas besoin. Arrête de te voiler la face. Maintenant, je dois allé voir les autres. On se voit ce soir.

\- A ce soir.

Je sors des apparts et je rejoinds les autres à la grande salle. Même si j'ai déjà déjeuné, je peux toujours leur parler. J'arrive à la table gryffondors, on discute de tout et rien mais j'évite à tout prix le sujet Severus comme l'on surnommait les autres. On part pour deux heures de sortilège. Pendant le cours, j'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sens de la crainte dans notre lien mais qu'est-ce qu'il craint ? Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi, demain c'est le week-end. Okay mais alors qu'est-ce qui...eh merde la morsure punitive est aujourd'hui. Comment j'ai pu oublié ça ? Et en plus, on s'est disputé ce matin, je crois que je suis con tout simplement con. Stresser un calice avant une morsure punitive n'est pas du tout recommandé. Comment je vais faire ? Je dois le rassurer mais comment faire ? Je peux pas encore repousser le jour de la morsure et je peux pas le mordre quand il est aussi stressé. Je sais pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tiens, le lien est devenu tranquille, qui a pu apaisé Sevy ? La cloche retentit, je sors de cours et je me dirige vers les apparts de Sevy pour savoir si mon intuition est bonne. Arrivé devant le tableau, je prononce le mot de passe puis je rentre à l'interieur.

\- Maman mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 6:**

 _La cloche retentit, je sors de cours et je me dirige vers les apparts de Sevy pour savoir si mon intuition est bonne. Arrivé devant le tableau, je prononce le mot de passe puis je rentre à l'interieur._

 _\- Maman mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

\- Je devais parler à Severus à propos d'une potion, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-il aussi stressé ?

\- Oui mais je voudrais déjà savoir où est Severus ?

\- Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, donc il est dans ça chambre entrain de dormir, je le réveillerais à 11h30. Maintenant, explique-toi, ordonna ma mère. Pourquoi est-il si stressé ?

\- Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi soit le jour où il doit recevoir sa morsure punitive. Le problème s'est que ce matin, on s'est disputé...

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ce matin ?

\- On s'est disputé parce-que Sev n'arrive pas à reconnaitre qu'il a besoin de ma présence, j'ai eu du mal à calmer mon ange et mon vampire. Je suppose que le compagnon a compris son erreur et qu'il a angoissé car il pense que tout se fera dans la douleur.

\- Je vois et que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je sais pas, répondis-je en tombant dans le fauteuil. Je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Il est trop forterresse impénétrable si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je comprends pas, je le connais depuis tout petit et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'est inconnu, à la fois. J'arrive pas à m'en sortir.

\- Harry, commença ma mère en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, dis-toi que le plus compliqué est pour Sev. Il a du mal à accepter de devoir vivre une vie de couple avec toi. Comme il te l'a dit, il te connait depuis ta naissance et au début il t'a vu comme un filleul ou quelque chose se rapprochant de ça.

\- Je lui laisse tout le temps qui veut pour se faire à l'idée mais je voudrais juste connaitre la raison qui le fait se conduire comme ça. Pourquoi cache-t-il ses sentiments de cette manière ?

\- Ses parents en sont la cause, soupira ma mère. Ses parents l'ont abandonné. Depuis tout petit il a appris à se débrouiller seul et il ne fait pas confiance facilement. Il n'est pas non plus super sociable donc il a eu une enfance assez solitaire. L'amour est encore une notion assez abstraite pour lui. Ne lui en veut pas.

\- C'est sur que ça n'arrivera pas, je peux pas lui en vouloir. Je tiens trop à lui pour le faire. Maman, merci de m'avoir expliqué ça.

\- De rien mon chéri mais je pense que Sev et toi devriez avoir une conversation sur vos ressentiments.

\- C'est bien ce que je voulais faire mais je vais attendre midi pour lui en parler, c'est plus pratique de parler à une personne éveillé. Bon maman, j'te laisse je retourne en cours.

Je sors des apparts de Sev et vais en cours. Midi arrive plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, je retourne à l'appart de Sevy. Je retrouve ma mère avec Sev, ils sont entrain de s'engeuler à propos de la sieste improvisé de mon compagnon.

\- Non Lily tu n'avais pas à faire ça. J'allais très bien, pas la peine de me faire boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve de cette manière, c'est déloyal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demandai-je.

Ils se retournent tout les deux vers moi, puis Severus m'explique le pourquoi de leur dispute :

\- Ta mère m'a clairement obligé à boire une potion pour m'endormir, d'ailleurs je ne connais toujours pas la raison de cette attention, Lily ?

\- Tu avais besoin de dormir, et d'arrêter de stresser. J'aime pas te voir aussi stresser.

\- Oh moins je suis sur qu'il est bien ton fils, grommela-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est exactement la phrase là que je lui ai sorti après lui avoir fait boire de la potion calmante, répondis-je. Je lui ai mis dans son thé.

\- Moi aussi, je lui ai mis dans son thé.

Severus soupire, puis il va se servir un verre de whisky pur feu et il s'installe dans le canapé pendant qu'on discute. Il boit une gorgée de son whisky quand ma mère le réprimande :

\- Severus tu devrais arrêter de boire. C'est pas bon pour la santé.

\- Lily, je sais ce que je fais, je suis grand et tu es pas ma mère donc je te prirais de te mêler de tes affaires.

Après sa tirade, il reboit puis il recrache tout en s'étouffant à moitié. Il nous lance un regard noir puis il déclare d'une voix super froide :

\- Qui a changé mon whisky en jus de pomme ?

\- Sev calme-toi, apaisai-je, en plus comment aurai-je pu deviner que t'allais tout recracher ?

\- Harry, je vais t'étriper et te transformer en ingrédient à potion. Je te jure que..., menaça-t-il en se levant.

\- Stop tout les deux, vous n'êtes plus des gamins d'ailleurs Harry je croyais que tu voulais parler avec Severus, rappella ma mère. Je vais vous laisser en revoir à la prochaine fois.

Elle prend la poudre de cheminette et elle retourne au manoir Potter. Je soupire avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Severus. D'ailleurs ce dernier me demande :

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Ce matin, je n'aurai pas du m'énerver comme je l'ai fait et j'en suis désolé. J'ai juste réagi sur le coup des émotions et mon manque de contrôle sur l'ange et le vampire à agraver les choses. Je suis désolé.

\- Excuses acceptés.

Je souffle un grand coup. J'allais demander à Severus quelque chose mais il se blottit contre moi. Je n'ajoute rien, je l'entoure de mes bras et je le serre fort contre moi. Après un moment, il murmure :

\- Moi aussi je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. C'est juste que j'ai peur de ça, j'ai peur de notre futur. Je...

\- Tu rien du tout, je te promet de jamais te faire de mal, je te protègerais toujours (comme je t'aimerais).

\- Harry, je crois que je t'aime.

\- Moi je le crois pas Sev, j'en suis sur.

Je l'embrasse avant qu'il n'est le temps de répliquer quoique se soit. Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras, Severus se laisse couler dans mes bras. Au bout d'un moment, il se dégage de mon étreinte et me somme :

\- Fais-la maintenant.

\- Farire quoi ?

\- La punitive fait la maintenant.

\- Sev, on avait dit ce soir et en plus, tu oublies les cours.

Il soupire et appelle d'un _**accio**_ un parchemin et une plume, il écrit une missive pour Bubus. Il me la dédouble, il me donne une copie avant d'appeller un elf de maison pour qu'il l'amène au directeur.

 _Albus,_

 _Harry et moi ne pourront pas assisté au cours à cause de la "punition" que je dois recevoir. C'est une question d'ange ou de démon. Je vous demande de m'excuser au près de mes élèves et d'excuser Harry au près de ses professeurs._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Severus Rogue._

\- Une question d'ange ou de démon ? demandai-je spectique.

\- Si on attends encore ton vampire pourrait me punir à n'importe quel moment, dans la grande salle ou dans la salle de cours et j'en passe. Albus le sait aussi bien que moi et vu que tu avais cours avec moi cette aprèm et si on ajoute l'affront que je t'ai fait ce matin c'est préférable de le faire maintenant.

\- Je comprends mieux ton empressement.

\- C'est pas de l'empressement.

\- Bref, il vaut mieux la faire dans la chambre pour que tu puisses t'endormir tout de suite après.

On va dans la chambre, Severus enlève sa chemise et se couche sur le dos. Il retire son sort de désillusion et me tend sa gorge avec soumission. Severus ferme les yeux quand je m'apprette à le mordre. Je souffle un grand coup et le mords. Il hurle de douleur. Mon vampire est satisfait et mon ange est dégouté. Après la morsure, Sev somnole, il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je l'embrasse avant de lui mumurer :

\- Dort ça te fera le plus grand bien.

\- T'as raison.

Il s'endort tout de suite après en me serrant le poignet. Je lui enlève sa prise et je m'installe à côté de lui. Il se blottit contre moi par réflexe, je lui embrasse la tempe avant de fermer les yeux. Je passe la couette sur nous et je m'endors moi aussi. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille à une heure du mat'. Severus est toujours blottit contre moi, je me dégage doucement de lui puis je lui embrasse la joue. Je pars me doucher. Je prends une douche bien chaude, je retourne dans la chambre. Sev dort toujours, j'invoque un livre et je commence ma lecture. Vers 6h du mat', mon ventre gronde, j'ai trop la dalle. Je prépare mon petit dèj dans la cuisine quand j'entends un grognement de la part de ma panthère. Comme quoi les sens des vampires sont bien. Je retourne vite fait le voir, il dort toujours. Je retourne à la cuisine, je termine de faire mon petit dèj et je le mange.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Mes devoirs peut-être.

Je fais mes devoirs de potion, de DFCM et de métamorphose. Après trois heures dessus, j'envoie une missive à Hermione en lui explique brièvement l'histoire et je lui demande de me passer ses cours pour que je les reprenne. Elle me répond positivement et m'envoie une copie de ses cours. Je reprends les cours. Je fais mon devoir de botanique et de sortilège. Vers 11h30, je termine tout. J'appelle un elf :

\- Tonka !

\- Oui ?

\- Pourrais-tu me ramener un plateau repas ?

\- Bien sur monsieur, répliqua-t-elle avant de disparaitre. Tenez.

\- Merci Tonka.

Elle retransplane en cuisine, je mange tranquillement mon plat puis je le renvoie en cuisine.

\- J'ai terminé tout mes devoirs, qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?

Je retourne dans la chambre pour voir Sev, il dort toujours. Il est 13h et hier je l'ai mordu vers 14h donc dans à peu près une heure il pourra déjà être réveillé. Espérons que se soit le cas. J'invoque d'un _**accio**_ le livre sur les vampires que Mione m'a donné. Je lis le passage sur la morsure punitive et la récupération des calices après une morsure pareille. D'après le bouquin un calice peut mettre entre 24 à 48 h à se réveiller après une telle morsure et c'est à peu près pareille pour sa récupération. Peut-être qu'en utilisant les pouvoirs de l'ange, Sev récupèrerait plus rapidement son énergie et compagnie. Je vais faire ça, je lui lance le sort en question puis je reprends ma lecture. Cinq heures plus tard, Sev se réveille. Je m'asseois à côté de lui et lui demande :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Un peu fatigué mais ça va.

\- Tant mieux.

Je le prends dans mes bras et il se pelotonne contre moi. Je lui carresse doucement le dos comme pour le rassurer ou le réconforter. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui propose :

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger ? Je suppose que tu as faim.

\- Oui c'est pas faux, bailla-t-il.

\- Reste là, je vais aller chercher un plateau repas à la cuisine. Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Okay, fit-il en déglutissant à cause de l'appréhension.

Je me lève, je l'embrasse avant d'y aller. J'utilise ma vitesse vampirique, je prends deux plateau repas et je retourne rapidement au près de mon compagnon. Je m'installe à côté de lui en lui posant son plateau sur les genoux. On mange nos plats rapidement, je renvoie les plateaux en cuisine d'un coup de poignet. Je me couche à côté de Sev, j'ouvre les bras et il se blottit contre moi. Je lui embrasse la tempe puis il déclare :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je pensais pas que ça te blesserait autant. Je voulais pas te blesser autant. Je...j'avais juste peur, c'est stupide.

\- Sev dit pas de bêtise, tu as le droit d'avoir peur comme tout le monde et je préfère que t'es peur au lieu que tu me rejettes...

\- Jamais je ferais ça, s'exclama Severus en se redressant.

Par quoi je réponds en souriant d'amusement, il rougit de gêne et cache son visage dans mon torse. Je lui carresse doucement le dos en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Je te pardonne si tu veux tout savoir, ne t'en fais pas. Sev, je pense que le plus important dans cette histoire c'est que je t'aime. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance à mes yeux.

\- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre mon torse. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

\- Attention Sev, tu deviens poutsouffle, plaisantai-je.

Il rigole doucement en répliquant un même pas en rêve. Je le serre plus fort contre moi, je suis touché par sa déclaration. Il soupire d'aise en restant contre moi. Il me demande après un moment :

\- Maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- Tu as dormi presque 30h à cause de la morsure punitive, la question serait est-ce que tu penses être assez fort pour te lever ?

\- On va essayé, répliqua-t-il pas le moins du monde convaincu.

Il se lève, je reste à côté de lui si jamais il tombe. On va dans le salon où Sevy s'installe dans le canapé. Je m'asseois dans le canapé à côté de lui et lui demande :

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit-il en se laissant couler dans mes bras. Je veux rester dans tes bras c'est tout.

\- Tu es très câlin comme compagnon/calice.

\- Et alors ? C'est grave docteur.

\- Non c'est juste étonnant.

\- Hum si tu le dis.

Il somnole contre moi, je lui embrasse la tempe avant de lui conseiller :

\- Tu devrais allé te recoucher Sev ça te fera du bien.

\- Non, je veux rester avec toi.

\- Severus, je ne compte pas partir, t'abandonner ou je ne sais quoi. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes donc arrête de stresser, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. C'est juste ça qui est important. Alors s'il-te-plaît arrête d'appréhender le moindre instant seul. J'te rappelle que lundi tu reprends les cours comme moi et qu'on pourra pas se voir toutes les heures. Et...

\- Est-ce que tu peux rester dormir la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Oui quoiqu'il arrive oui. Et de toute manière je dors déjà chaque nuit ici.

Il se blottit encore plus contre moi en rossissant légèrement, je lui souris en l'embrassant. Je le serre plus fort contre moi et je sens ENFIN Sev se relaxer. J'ai envie de faire certaine chose pour lui prouver mon amour. Je l'embrasse et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Sev, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

Il ne répond rien mais il m'embrasse en se mettant à califourchon sur moi. On s'embrasse, Sev me déboutonne ma chemise et j'en fais de même avec la sienne. On fait que de s'embrasser, Sevy joue avec mes tétons et je gémis de plaisir. Je lui déboutonne son pantalon et il nous enlève nos pantalons d'un informulé. On gémit tout les deux quand nos érections rentrent en contact. Je descends dans son cou quand Sev m'arrêtte :

\- Le lit est bien meilleur pour faire ça.

\- Si tu veux, accroche-toi.

Il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je me dépêche d'aller dans la chambre. Je l'allonge sur le lit et recommence à l'embrasser, il me carresse le dos pendant le baiser. Je lui embrasse la joue, le cou et je continue à descendre doucement. A certain endroit, j'effleure son torse avec mes canines. Je lui mordille les tétons, il gémit délicieusement. Je descends encore plus bas, je prends son érection en bouche et il glapit. Je le suce un peu puis je décide de descendre encore un peu, il gémit quand je rentre un doigt en lui. Je le prépare petit à petit à tel point qu'a la fin, il ne reste qu'une masse gémissante et suppliante d'être prise. Je l'embrasse en rentrant en lui, on gémit tout les deux quand je suis entièrement en lui. Je commence à faire de lent va-et-vients. Sev gémit en m'ordonnant :

\- Va plus vite.

J'accelère le rythme, il se cambre de plus en plus je sens qu'il va bientôt jouir. J'augmente encore la cadence et je commence à le masturber. Tout d'un coup, Sev hurle de plaisir en se libérant sur son torse. Je le rejoinds à cause de ses chairs qui se resserent autour de ma hampe. Je l'embrasse en me retirant de lui, je lance un sort de nettoyage sur nous deux et je me couche à côté de lui. Je le prends dans mes bras où il s'y blottit en soupirant d'aise. Je lui embrasse la tempe en lui murmurant :

\- Dort et oui je reste ici moi aussi je suis fatigué.

\- Si tu veux, bailla-t-il.

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et il s'endort aussitôt contre moi, je resserre ma prise sur lui. Je souris tendrement à Sevy, puis je ferme mes yeux et m'endort contre lui.

 _Salut, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît sinon laissez un review ça fait toujours plaisir._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 7:**

 _Je lui embrasse la tempe en lui murmurant :_

 _\- Dort et oui je reste ici moi aussi je suis fatigué._

 _\- Si tu veux, bailla-t-il._

 _Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et il s'endort aussitôt contre moi, je resserre ma prise sur lui. Je souris tendrement à Sevy, puis je ferme mes yeux et m'endort contre lui._

Je me réveille le lendemain à cause de Sevy qui veut se lever. Je lui attrappe le poignet et le réinstalle contre moi. Il soupire mais il se pelotonne contre moi, je souris avant de lui murmurer :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Aux anges. Pourquoi tu te lèves ? On est bien là.

\- J'ai une petite mais vraiment une petite faim. C'est ridicule.

\- Pas le moins du monde, mon ange, mais c'est totalement normal vu le rôle que tu joues pour moi, tu es bien obligé de te faire une réserve.

\- Ouais si tu le dis,...

\- Bon viens je vais te préparer à manger.

\- Tu sais que je sais faire à manger tout seul comme un grand.

\- Oui mais j'en ai envie, pancakes ça te dit ?

\- Pourquoi pas mais je t'aide.

\- Okay.

On se lève et on va préparer les pancakes, c'est trop miam ! Sev m'aide, il est assez doué en cuisine. Je m'y attendait pas. D'ailleurs, je lui dis :

\- Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi bon en cuisine.

\- La cuisine et les potions sont un peu près pareil et donc vu que je suis un maître en potion je pense pouvoir dire que c'est du gâteau de faire de la cuisine.

Je souris en entendant son jeu de mot, il a un sens de l'humour assez sarcastique des fois mais la plupart du temps on ne comprends pas son humour s'on n'a pas un minimun d'intelligence. Ce que ni mon père ni mon parrain n'ont, sans être méchant. Je l'observe faire et je souris en commençant à cuire les pancakes. On a fini de faire les pancakes, Sev mais la table quand j'apporte les pancakes. On commence à manger, c'est trop bon les pancakes.

\- Sinon pourquoi des pancakes ? demanda Sev.

\- J'adore ça.

\- Je voies ça.

\- Hum, sinon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je sais pas, perso j'ai juste envie de me reposer.

\- Tu es toujours autant fatigué que hier ?

\- Un peu moins qu'hier mais je suis encore un peu fatigué.

\- Après le petit dèj, j'irai faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour chercher des livres sur les vampires et les anges, tu veux que je te ramène un livre ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

\- Potions ou DCFM ?

\- Je préférerais sur les calices et les compagnons, répondit-il en remplissant sa tasse de café.

\- Okay.

On termine notre petit dèj. Je m'habille et je vais à la bibliothèque. Je prends les livres que Sev m'a demandé et je trouve des livres sur ce que je cherche. Je retourne auprès de Severus, je rentre dans les apparts et je m'installe près de lui. Il est installé dans le canapé, je lui donne les livres et je plonge dans mes bouquins. On lit depuis un moment quand on toque à la porte. Je me lève et je vais ouvrir. Sev s'est levé lui aussi mais j'ai été plus rapide que lui. C'est Dumby qui est derrière la porte.

\- Salut Dumby, entre.

\- Bonjour Harry, Severus. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, fit Sev. (menteur)

\- Assez bien et toi ?

\- Bien mais j'ai une question à te poser, Harry.

\- Vas-y.

\- Es-tu au courant que des vampires font parler d'eux en ce moment ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sevy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils attaquent des personnes sur le chemin de traverse et dans pré-au-lard, on a plus de quinze agressions rien que cette semaine.

\- Non je n'étais pas au courant mais pourquoi m'en parler ?

\- Harry dois-je te rappeller que tu as une partie vampirique en toi ?

\- Albus tu ne penses pas...

\- Harry, apaisa-t-il, tu as un calice en la personne de Severus, je te demande d'être prudent et à toi aussi Severus. Les vampires peuvent être très dangeureux avec des calices ennemis.

Je sens de la peur dans notre lien, autant que de l'appréhension. Je l'observe avant de dire à Albus :

\- On fera attention t'en fais pas Albus.

\- Bien je vais vous laisser, souffla-t-il.

Il sort de l'appart, je soupire en regardant la porte. Sev s'est réinstallé dans le canapé, je m'approche de lui et lui demande :

\- As-tu peur ?

Il souffle un grand coup mais il ne me répond pas. Il détourne le regard et il le plonge dans le feu de la cheminée. J'aime pas quand il agit de cette manière. Je m'asseois à côté de lui et je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Il reste blottit contre moi sans rien ajouter. Je resserre ma prise sur lui en lui murmurant :

\- Est-ce que tu as peur ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-il. Oui j'ai peur, je...je...

Il se coupe dans sa phrase et plonge son visage dans mon torse. Je lui carresse les cheveux et le dos pour essayer de le calmer, il serre mon t-shirt en murmurant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si un vampire attaque le calice d'un autre vampire ?

\- Les deux vampires se combattent jusqu'à la mort et celui qui gagne décapite le perdant pour lui retirer son âme.

\- C'est horrible, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui je sais, mais c'est comme ça on ne peut pas faire autrement.

\- Je...je veux pas que tu meure, souffla-t-il en retenant un sanglot.

\- Tu ne te débarraseras pas de moi aussi facilement mon cher Severus.

\- Arrête de plaisanter.

Je le serre plus fort contre moi et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Quand un vampire calicier, celui qui possède un calice, se bat après l'attaque de son calice, il est tellement fou de rage que plus rien ne peut le calmer en dehors de son calice. Si on part de ce principe, je ne risque rien donc ne t'inquiète pas Sev.

\- C'est...ça va être compliqué.

\- Bon, j'ai une idée si on jouait aux échecs, on pense à autre chose et tout ira bien.

\- Le problème ne se règlera pas en l'oubliant.

\- Oui mais ton angoisse est très déplacé pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas encore levé la main sur toi ni sur moi. On a toujours pas reçu de menace donc évite de stresser pour rien.

\- Ouais, j'vais essayer, déclara-t-il en se repelotonnant contre moi.

\- Donc on abandonne la partie d'échec ?!

\- Non, on la fera cette aprèm, ce matin c'est juste câlin.

\- Si tu veux.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Le lendemain matin, on va en cours. J'explique rapidement l'histoire des vampires meurtriers au groupe sur le chemin. On arrive en classe quand Hermione s'exclame :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Je veux dire Severus est ton calice et ton compagnon, s'il est touché tu seras deux fois plus en colère qu'un vampire normal.

\- Hermione, je sais tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas Sev et moi allons être deux fois plus prudents.

\- Et comment se sent-il ?

\- Angoissé mais ça va aller.

\- Fais attention Harry, les vampires caliciers comme toi sont très dangeureux quand leur calice est blessé et je ne parle même pas des anges.

\- En gros, Harry pourrait devenir fou de rage si on attaque Severus, résuma Drago.

\- Oui c'est ça l'idée.

\- Oui, je sais, soufflai-je, chuis dans la merde.

\- Il faudra qu'on fasse tous attention lors des sorties de Pré-au-Lard, déclara Théo. Pas seulement Harry et Severus.

Le prof nous demande de rentrer en classe. Chacun s'installe à sa place puis le prof commence à faire son cours. Il est trop ennuyeux ce cours, je réfléchis à un moyen de reconnaître les vampires renégats. Je lis mon livre pour savoir si dans le passé, il y a déjà eu un cas similaire de vampires renégats. Ces vampires ont attaqués la population sorcière, un mystérieux vampire les a pourchassé sur ordre du roi Dracula et les a tous tué jusqu'au dernier. Depuis, plus aucune révolte vampirique n'a eu lieu car ils ont trop peur de ce mystérieux vampire. Pourquoi Dracula ne s'occupe pas de cela ? Pourquoi les laisse-t-il tuer les sorciers ? Tant pis, je m'en occuperais moi-même. Je dois protéger Sev coûte que coûte, je refuse de le voir blesser surtout par ses salopards. Le professeur Binns a fini son cours plutôt et du coup, il nous libère plutôt. Enfin libéré ! On va dehors et j'explique aux autre ce que j'ai découvert sur les vampires renégats. Je leur raconte tout ce que je sais sur Dracula et le mysterieux vampire.

\- Alors pourquoi ce vampire n'intervient pas dans ce cas ? demanda Théo.

\- Je sais pas mais ça ne m'inspire rien de bon, répliquai-je. C'est étrange quand même qu'il n'intervienne pas.

\- Oui comme l'a dit Théo faudra qu'on fasse gaffe, fit Drago. Bon sinon avec mon parrain est-ce que c'est arrangé ou pas ?

\- Oui ça va un peu mieux.

\- Pourquoi ça se passait mal au départ ? demanda Ginny.

\- Quelque complications à cause de son côté calice/compagnon, maintenant ça va un peu mieux.

\- Il n'acceptait pas les sentiments du calice envers toi, affirma Hermione.

\- Exactement, soufflai-je, mais c'est arrangé maintenant.

\- Donc tout va bien, affirma Neville.

\- Ouais on est tranquille sinon j'ai une autre question. Est-ce que vous avez vu Merlin depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Non, répliquèrent-ils en coeur.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a rien, qu'il n'est pas blessé car ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ton fléreur est très intelligent et c'est Merlin bon sang de bonsoir, s'exclama Ron.

Je souris devant sa connerie puis on commence à parler de sujet plus léger. On rigole bien, les blagues sont très cons ou pourries mais on s'amuse bien. On va en cours après une grosse demi-heure de pause. On a métamorphose avec Minnie. Deux heures plus tard, Minnie me retient à la fin de l'heure :

\- Harry, est-ce qu'Albus t'a parlé des vampires renégats ?

\- Oui Bubus m'en a parlé, ne t'inquiète pas Sev et moi ferons attention mais je te demanderais de faire attention toi aussi. Pourras-tu demander à Albus d'en faire de même ?

\- Oui bien sur mais tu ne pense quand même pas qu'ils vont nous attaquer.

\- Minnie, il ne faut pas négliger ses tarés s'ils veulent me faire du mal. Ils s'attaqueront à tout ceux que j'aime pour me faire sortir de mes gongs.

\- Je préviendrais Albus, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant va manger avant que ton compagnon rapplique ici pour t'obliger à t'alimenter.

Je souris avant de lui dire en revoir. Je descends rapidement les escaliers et rentre dans la grande salle. Je cherche Sev du regard en m'installant à côté de mes amis. Nos regards se croisent et je rentre dans sa tête pour lui expliquer mon retard.

 _"Minerva m'a retenu dans son bureau pour me parler des vampires renégats"_

 _"Je vois d'ou ton retard mais ça ne m'explique pas le comment tu fais pour rentrer dans ma tête"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?"_

 _"Harry, t'es vraiment désespérant. Je te rapelle que je suis un maître en occlumencie et que je ne t'ai pas laissé entrer dans mon esprit donc comment as-tu fait ?"_

 _"Sev dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon calice/compagnon ? Et de ce fait que tu ne peux pas me cacher quoique se soit"_

 _"Je commence sérieusement à détester être un calice, être compagnon d'un ange c'est largement mieux. Pas la moindre contrainte"_

Je souris en me retournant vers mes amis, Hermione m'observe avant de me demander :

\- Alors depuis combien arrivez-vous à parler par légilimencie ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Je l'ai lu dans un livre sur les anges.

\- Hermione, pourquoi ça nous étonne pas que tu répondes ça ? demanda Drago.

Les serpentards et Luna ont décidé de déjeuner avec nous donc ils sont installés à la tables des rouges et ors. On dérange personne et Bubus nous encourage à faire ça donc on se prive pas de changer de tables à chaque repas.

\- Parce-que vous avez l'habitude depuis le temps.

\- C'est pas faux, fit Ron avant de l'embrasser.

\- Harry tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la quetion d'Hermione, me rappella Ginny.

\- Depuis toute à l'heure. En fait, c'était la première conversation qu'on est eu de cette manière.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Le dernier cours arrive rapidement, j'ai une heure de potion maintenant. On rentre en classe, je fais ma potion avec Hermione. L'heure passe très rapidement. Après que tout le monde soit sorti, je reste avec Sevy.

\- Depuis combien de temps rentres-tu dans ma tête comme ce midi ? demanda Sev.

\- Depuis midi en fait et pour ta gouverne Sev c'est l'ange qui peut faire ça et non pas le vampire.

\- Bon en fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit ce midi être le compagnon d'un ange c'est aussi casse pied qu'être le calice d'un vampire, il n'y a que des contraintes.

\- Tu es sur ? fis-je en le bloquant contre son bureau et moi.

\- Oui, donne moi un avantage si tu te crois si malin.

\- Un seul s'est pas suffisant, lequel choisir ? Hum, je sais celui-là, fis-je en l'embrassant tendrement. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Regrettes-tu toujours d'être mon compagnon/calice ?

\- Hum, non je pense pas, je suis bien avec toi et je...hum...je t'aime.

\- Hum, je sais et je suppose que tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ?

\- Parce-que tu en es un, tu es mon ange.

Je l'embrasse possessivement, avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Il se blottit contre moi, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- On rentre à l'appart ?

Il ne répond rien, il me prend la main et sort de sa salle de cours pour aller dans ses apparts. On s'asseoit dans le canapé et Sev se blottit contre moi. Je le serre dans mes bras et lui demande :

\- Au fait, est-ce que tu sais où est passé Merlin ?

\- Non, je l'ai pas revu depuis le soir ou tu me l'as présenté, pourquoi ?

\- Depuis le soir là, je ne l'ai pas vu et ça m'inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton Merlin est intelligent. Il ne lui arrivera rien, j'en suis sur.

\- Ouais n'empêche je me demande où est-il passé ?

\- Il est surement entrain de chasser une souris ou de faire des trucs de chat.

\- Tu as raison, je m'inquiète pour rien.

Je l'embrasse avant d'appeller d'un accio un livre sur les anges. Sev m'observe avant de me demander :

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je me demande comment réagit l'ange quand son compagnon est attaqué.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? demanda-t-il e.n se redressant.

\- Je veux juste connaître mon impulsivité, je te rappelle qu'on a des renégats dehors et s'ils veulent se frotter à moi je serai cent fois plus...ça y est j'ai trouvé !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? Que va faire l'ange si je suis attaqué.

\- Un ange dont le compagnon a été attaqué devient furieux à tel point que personne ne voudrait être sur son chemin. Conclusion, je vais m'énerver à cause de mon ange et mon vampire, personne ne voudra croiser ma route mais sinon la seule personne qui pourra m'arrêter c'est toi.

\- Joyeux, tout ça est joyeux, ironisa Sev. En dehors de ça, il faut vouloir me faire du mal pour que tout s'enclenche n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- C'est rassurant, comme ça je pourrais continuer à me disputer avec le cabot, souria Sev.

\- Mais quand est-ce que vous arrêterez vos gamineries ?

\- Jamais, répliqua-t-il solennel.

 _Salut, comment trouvez-vous l'avancement de l'histoire ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 8:**

 _\- Joyeux, tout ça est joyeux, ironisa Sev. En dehors de ça, il faut vouloir me faire du mal pour que tout s'enclenche n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _\- Oui pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est rassurant, comme ça je pourrais continuer à me disputer avec le cabot, souria Sev._

 _\- Mais quand est-ce que vous arrêterez vos gamineries ?_

 _\- Jamais, répliqua-t-il solennel._

Je soupire dramatiquement en l'entendant répliquer ça puis j'affirme :

\- Non mais tu es pire qu'un gamin.

\- Et alors mieux vaut être un gamin dans sa tête qu'un vieux grincheux rabat-joie, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu marques un point mais n'empêche tu es un gamin.

On continue de se disputer comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le hibou de mon père frappe à la fenêtre. Je prend la lettre mais le hibou reste ici, il doit surement attendre une réponse. Je lis la lettre et demande à Sev une fois la lettre fini :

\- Ce week-end tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Mon père m'apprends que Sirius veut te voir pour te péter la geule, répondis-je. Pour je cite : "avoir corrompu l'ange d'Harry".

\- Quel idiot ce cabot, souffla Sev. Il est au courant de l'histoire ou il a jugé sans savoir ?

\- D'après la lettre, ma mère lui a expliqué donc on fait quoi ? Tu veux discuter avec lui ou pas ?

\- Euh...laisse-moi réfléchir, tu me propose d'aller discuter avec ton cabot de parrain qui se trouve être le mari d'un loup-garou potentiellement dangeureux si on attaque son cabot d'amour, je sais pas à ton avis ?

\- Du moment que tu lui pètes pas la geule et qu'il ne te pète pas la geule je pense qu'on est tranquille. Rémus et moi n'entreront pas en guerre, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je m'en fais pas pour toi, je m'en fais pour Rémus parce-que un ange déchu est bien plus fort qu'un loup-garou.

\- Mais on se battra pas, m'exclamai-je en me levant.

\- Je sais, j'te taquinais, répliqua Sev. D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu prends la mouche rapidement.

Je lui tire la langue en l'entendant se justifier. Sev se lève à son tour, il murmure :

\- Je suis peut-être un gamin mais question maturité tu n'es pas mieux.

Après sa petite réplique, il se blottit contre moi. Je le serre dans mes bras en lui soufflant :

\- On est un couple d'immature et alors où est le problème ?

\- Nulle part.

\- Sev, est-ce que tu es fatigué ?

\- Non ça va pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour rien mais ce soir je t'amène dans mon endroit préféré de la fôret interdite.

\- Harry, soupira Sev, cette fôret est interdite pour les élèves donc comment peux-tu avoir un endroit préféré ?

\- Mon cher Sevy, à ton avis comment je peux voir les licornes, les fées ou les centaures ?

\- Bon très bien j'ai compris et pourquoi veux-tu me montrer cette endroit ?

\- Tu comprendras quand on y sera.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Vers minuit, Sev et moi arrivons dans mon endroit préféré. C'est une clairière éclairé à la lumière de la lune. Je m'asseois dans l'herbe et demande à Sev :

\- Assied-toi, tu verras bientôt.

Il fronce les sourcils avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sev se raidi brusquement en voyant des loups-garous. Je lui fais signe de se taire. Les loups passent devant nous sans rien faire. Cinq minutes après que les loups soient passés, les animaux qu'on est venu voir apparaissent. J'observe Sev et je le vois bouche bée devant le spectacle. Je me décale légèrement pour me mettre derrière lui quand son dos touche mon torse, je lui murmure :

\- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est des licornes, je rêve pas.

\- Non tu rêves pas. Je vais t'expliquer comme tu les sais aujourd'hui c'est la pleine lune, à chaque pleine lune les licornes viennent dans cette clairière pour récupérer la lumière de la Lune. Regarde, tu comprendras mieux.

Je souris doucement en l'entendant murmurer un magnifique. Les cornes des licornes se mettent àbriller pendant un moment avant de redevenir blanche. Elle repartent dans leurs coins et je murmure à Sev :

\- On rentre ?

\- Ouais pourquoi pas je commence à fatiguer.

\- J'ai une idée.

Je le prends dans mes bras en lui expliquant mon idée. Avant que Sev ne réplique, j'utilise ma vitesse vampirique pour rentrer dans ses apparts. On passe la porte et je le pose à terre.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'y habituer.

\- Moi j'aime bien, fis-je. C'est plus rapide comme ça.

\- Ouais, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, bailla Sevy.

\- Vas-y, je prends ma douche et je te rejoinds après.

\- Hum à toute.

Sev va dans la chambre et moi, je vais dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche bien chaude, que c'est bon. Je sors de la douche, je me sèche et m'habille rapidement. Je vais dans la chambre et je vois Sevy endormi profondément. Il est trop cute comme ça. Je m'installe à côté de lui et je m'endors profondément. Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonne et Sev l'éteind en grommelant des trucs incompréhensible. Je me redresse et je me lève quand Sev me retient le poignet. Je me retourne pour lui demander ce qu'il a quand il m'embrasse. Il se blottit contre moi sans rien dire.

\- Sev qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien veut juste rester contre toi.

\- Sev, dois-je te rappeler que je sens tes émotions ? souipirai-je.

J'obtiens aucune réponse de Sevy, je le serre plus fort contre moi avant de lui demander :

\- De quoi parlais ton cauchemar pour te mettre dans un état pareille ?

\- De rien...

\- Severus, soufflai-je en m'écartant de lui, je te l'ai...

\- De notre mort.

Le silence s'abbat sur nous, je soupire doucement avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je le serre fort contre moi avant de lui dire :

\- Ce jour là n'arrivera pas avant des decennies et les petits joueurs qui attaquent les sorciers ne pourront rien contre nous, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'ont pas assez de cran. Tu voies ses renégats, ne serait pas à Poudlard parce-qu'aucune maison ne correspondent à leur catégorie d'insecte. Ne t'en fais pas, si un seul ose te faire du mal il mourra dans la minute. Calmes-toi Sevy, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promet.

\- Hum, et si...

\- Non Sev y'a pas de et si, il n'y a que le je t'aime qui compte. Arrête de t'en faire et en plus...

\- Miaou.

\- Te revoilà toi, fis-je.

Je prends Merlin dans mes bras quand je remarque qu'il tient un papier dans sa geule. Je le pose sur le lit, je tends la main et je récupère le papier. Je le lis rapidement avant de déglutir et de le tendre à Sev.

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Je vous fait parvenir cette lettre pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai besoin de votre pouvoir pour venir à bout des vampires renégats c'est donc pour ça que je voudrais vous rencontrez le plus tôt possible._

 _Recontactez-moi le plus rapidement possible._

 _Cordialement._

 _Dracula le roi des vampires._

\- Harry c'est le vrai Dracula, tu penses ?

\- Oui je pense, répliquai-je en observant Merlin.

\- Si c'est le cas, il faut que tu ailles le recontrer pour connaître les raisons de ça, fit-il en me montrant la lettre.

\- Sev, je sais pas et si c'était un piège ? Et si tout cette mascarade n'est qu'un moyen de me blesser ? Ou pire te blesser ?

\- Il faudrait demander conseil à quelqu'un, c'est ça que tu penses.

\- Oui mais la question est qui.

\- Je sais, viens.

Il me prend le bras et on sort de ses apparts. On parcourt le hall et les couloirs pour se retrouver devant le bureau de Bubus. Il donne le mot de passe et rentre à l'interieur. Je le suis toujours sans comprendre. Il frappe à la porte puis il rentre.

\- Albus, on doit parler, annonça Sev.

\- De quoi devons-nous parler ? demanda Bubus.

\- Dracula.

\- Dracule le roi des vampires ? Et pourquoi doit-on parler de lui ? soupira Dumby.

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de sa part, expliquai-je.

\- Ah, je vois. Vous permettez.

Il se lève de son bureau et va à la cheminée. Il demande à un de ses amis de venir pour lui expliquer certaines choses. Il revient et nous présente son ami quand il sort de la cheminée :

\- Harry, Severus, je vous présente le compte Dracula, roi des vampires.

\- Bonjour messieurs ravis de vous rencontrer, dit le roi vampirique.

\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? demandai-je sur la défenive.

\- Je voudrais utiliser votre pouvoir pour tuer ses renégats, ils ne méritent pas d'être des vampires.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ?

\- Votre compagnon/calice sera leur cible bien assez tôt, je préfère juste prendre les devants.

Je crispe la machoire en entendant sa réponse. Je sens Severus se raidir à côté de moi. Je murmure dangeureusement :

\- Ils ne feront strictement rien et s'ils osent je les tuerais.

Le roi sourit avant de répliquer :

\- J'espère bien que vous allez le faire, mais même s'ils ne vous attaquent pas. Occupez-vous de leurs cas, _"s'il-vous-plaît_ ".

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et je pénètre son esprit. Il me montre un souvenir horrible. Ses vampires ont attaqués les autres. Je me retire de sa tête avant de sortir du bureau en grommelant :

\- Je vais m'occuper d'eux tout de suite.

J'utilise ma vitesse vampirique et je vais jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Je reste caché jusqu'à ce que ses vampires se montrent. J'attend jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, le lendemain matin. Je rentre dans les apparts vers 7h et je me couche dans le lit. Sev sort de la salle de bain et me demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Surveiller Pré-au-Lard, toute la journée et la nuit. J'attendais les renégats mais ils ne sont pas venus, baillai-je.

\- Comptes-tu faire ça toutes les nuits ?

\- Hum, je pense, pourquoi ?

Il ne répond rien et retourne dans la salle de bain. Il s'habille puis il revient dans la chambre, il pose une fiole de potion devant moi et il déclare :

\- Chaque matin avant les cours sinon tu récupèreras ta nuit en dormant.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Pepper'up, maintenant tu vas te laver et tu me rejoinds dans la grande salle. Albus et Dracula se sont inquietés en te voyant partir comme ça.

\- Hum, il devrait pas je sais parfaitement me défendre, fis-je en allant dans la salle de bain.

J'allais rentré quand je demande à Sev :

\- Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements.

\- Oui vas-y.

Je récupère une chemise et un jean noirs, je me retourne vers Sev je l'embrasse et je lui souffle :

\- Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir inquieter.

Je pars en direction de la salle de bain. Je m'enferme à l'interieur avant de prendre une bonne douche chaude qui réveille.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Et c'est ainsi que ce déroula le mois de septembre, comme celui d'octobre. Aujourd'hui, on est le 31 octobre et comme chaque 31, je mange avec mes parents étant donné que c'est les vacances je dors là-bas aussi. On est au manoir Potter en compagie des Malfoy, des Weasley, de Sirius, de Rémus, d'Albus et de Minerva. Tout le monde discute, s'amuse sauf que moi, je repense à ces renégats. Severus est en train d'expliquer quelque chose à ma mère quand elle arrive et je me fais engeuler :

\- Maman, peux-tu te calmer ? S'il-te-plaît et explique moi aussi ta colère.

\- Depuis quand chasses-tu le vampire ?

\- Sev, je t'avais demander de ne pas en parler.

\- Elle m'a piégé en mettant du véritasérum dans mon verre, je l'ai compris trop tard et elle a eu le temps de me poser sa question sur les vampires.

\- Maman sans être méchant, dès fois tu as des moyens flippants pour connaître une réponse.

\- Pour ma défense, répliqua ma mère, je lui pose cette question depuis que vous êtes là.

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

\- Harry, tu sais que je travaille à saint-mangouste donc de ce fait j'ai croisé une bonne trentaine de personne mordu par un vampire. Et du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Je voulais juste des explications.

\- Bon très bien, je vais tout expliquer,...

A la fin de mon explication, ma mère réfléchit avant de dire :

\- Est-ce qu'il est impressionnant ?

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Dracula.

\- Non ça va, répoindis-je.

\- Sev c'est vrai.

\- Oui je pense qu'il a caché son aura mais il dégage quand même beaucoup de puissance.

\- J'ai pas remarqué, fis-je.

\- C'est sur que tu n'as pas remarqué Harry, tu as beaucoup plus de puissance que lui, la preuve est que tu es rentré dans sa tête facilement, expliqua Sev.

\- Il m'a laissé entré je te...

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher, coupa Sev. Après que tu sois parti, il a clairement affirmé que tu es rentré dans sa tête sans sa permission que tu es tombé sur un de ses souvenirs puis tu es parti comme une furie.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Harry, tu es un ange déchu, me rappella ma mère, les anges sont puissant comme les vampire donc une combinaison de ces deux puissances donne une force colossale. Peut-être que tu es la personne la plus puissante sur Terre même les créatures magiques ne t'arriveraient pas à la cheville.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce que...

J'entends une alarme retentir dans ma tête, je regarde l'heure. Il est minuit, très bien ils veulent attaquer Pré-au-Lard maintenant, je vais aller les recevoir. Ma mère continue de parler, j'ancre mon regard dans ce lui de Sev et je lui dit :

" _Je vais aller m'occupper des rénégats, tu reste ici et tu distrait ma mère"_

 _"Fais attention à toi Harry"_

 _"T'inquiète Sevy"._

Je passe à côté de lui, je lui embrasse la joue avant d'utiliser ma vitesse vampirique pour sortir du manoir. Je transplane à Pré-au-Lard, je vais rapidement à l'endroit de l'alarme et je tombe sur un vampire attaquant une jeune femme. Je m'approche silencieusement d'eux, j'attrappe le vampire par son col et je le jette le plus loin possible de sa victime.

\- Que comptes-tu lui faire, renégat ?

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es même pas un vampire.

\- Je suis peut-être pas un vampire comme tu le dis mais je vais te botter le cul sois-en certain.

\- Laisse-moi rire qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre sorcier comme toi peut faire contre un vampire comme moi ?

\- Renégat je te défie en duel, le perdant sera décapité, déclarai-je.

\- Okay, ça me va, souria-t-il. Prêts à perdre la tête, sorcier ?

\- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

Je l'attaque en lui foutant un coup de poing, il réplique violement. C'est le début d'une bataille acharnée. Le vampire renégat me mord à plusieurs endroits, je lui rends l'appareil. Après plus de deux heures de duel, le vampire renégat s'écroule par-terre en murmurant :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Moi, je suis simplement le bourreau de Dracula, souriai-je.

Je lui coupe la tête d'un coup de pied. Après ça, je réduis en cendre le corps et je me retourne pour voir si la femme de tout à l'heure va bien. Elle m'observe terrifié, je m'approche et je lui murmure :

\- Tendez-moi votre bras, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Qu'allez-vous me faire ? demanda-t-elle craintive.

\- Vous soignez, soupirai-je, sinon vous allez vous videz de votre sang. Très bien, vous me faites pas confiance, tant pis ça fera légèrement mal.

Je lui lance le sort de guérison de loin, elle gémit doucement de douleur avant de me demander :

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer si vous avez tuer l'autre vampire ?

\- Dracula ne veut pas la mort des sorciers tout comme moi, il veut une paix entre nos deux mondes. C'est pour ça que je traque ses chiens.

 _Salut, à votre avis comment va réagir Severus en voyant Harry couvert de sang ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 9:**

 _Je lui lance le sort de guérison de loin, elle gémit doucement de douleur avant de me demander :_

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer si vous avez tuer l'autre vampire ?_

 _\- Dracula ne veut pas la mort des sorciers tout comme moi, il veut une paix entre nos deux mondes. C'est pour ça que je traque ses chiens._

\- Je comprends mais pourquoi ne pas avoir agit plus tôt ?

\- J'ai agis rapidement, je surveille ce village depuis presque deux mois et le seul jour où je ne suis pas là, ils attaquent. Madame, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien même si je suis encore un peu sous le choc. Est-ce que vous promettez de protéger ce village ?

\- Oui, je vous le confirme Pré-au-Lard est sous ma protection.

\- Merci Monsieur le bourreau de Dracula.

\- De rien madame, au revoir et joyeux Haloween.

Je retransplane chez moi, au manoir Potter. Je marche dans le jardin sans utiliser ma vitesse vampirique, je paris que Sev m'attend dans le salon. Je regarde ma montre et il est déjà 4h19 du mat', je suis parti quatres heures. Peut-être y'a-t-il aussi ma mère qui m'attend ? Je rentre à l'interieur du manoir, je parcours le hall et je me dirige vers le salon. Severus, Albus, Dracula et ma mère y sont rassemblés. J'entre et Sev se lève rapidement en voyant ma tenue, il me demande :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui Sev ça va, souriai-je doucement.

\- C'était les renégats, affirma le roi vampirique.

\- Oui Dracula, c'était un renégat. Il a attaqué une villageoise et...

\- Tu as bien fait, de toute manière il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives.

\- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus.

\- Le renégat a attaqué une villageoise comme je l'ai dis, je l'ai défié en duel et j'ai gagné.

\- Harry ne me dit pas que...

\- Si Sev j'étais obligé tout les duels vampiriques ce terminent de cette manière.

Sev sort de la pièce en déclarant :

\- Désolé Harry, mais j'aimerais jamais un assassin.

Ouch ça fait mal, je sens qu'on va avoir du mal. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse ça ? Je remarque qu'Albus et Dracula échange un regard sombre.

\- Harry pourquoi Severus a affirmé ça ? demanda ma mère.

\- Quand deux vampires se combattent l'un contre l'autre, le combat s'achève forcément par la victoire d'un des deux vampires mais le perdant se fait décapité à la fin. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

\- Non, répondit ma mère.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, soupirai-je, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit et si tu veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire demande au deux compères sur le canapé.

Je sors du salon rapidement, je monte les escaliers et arrive rapidement devant la porte de notre chambre à Sev et moi. Je pose ma main sur la clanche puis je pars dans ma chambre, celle que j'utilisais jusqu'à ce que je sois en couple avec Sev. Je me jette dans mon lit et je repense à ma nuit, je m'endors d'un coup. Vers 10h, je me réveille, je descends. J'allais entré dans la salle à manger quand j'entend les autres parler de moi :

\- ...au fait, est-ce qu'Harry est rentré de sa mission punitive ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, répondit ma mère.

\- S'il est vivant, ça veut dire qu'il a...décapité son adversaire, n'est-ce-pas ? questionna Hermione.

\- Oui, il l'a fait...

\- Quoi ? Harry a tué ?! s'indigna mon parrain.

\- Oui, il a tué pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était obligé c'est dans sa nature, fit Albus.

\- Mon fils n'est pas un tueur, répliqua mon père.

Je pose ma tête sur le bois de la porte, j'allais partir quand j'entend Hermione répliquer vertement :

\- Bon sang mais vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? Harry a été obligé de décapité son adversaire pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est dans sa nature de vampire et tout le monde sait qu'on ne pas lutter contre notre instinct. Chaque vampire vaincu se fait décapité pour ne pas réapparaître et de se venger du gagnant. En plus, ce vampire était un renégat et en sachant comment les vampires sont à cheval sur tout ce qui et règle...

\- Mais de base, Harry s'est battu contre ce vampire renégat pour sauver une innocente, si j'ai bien compris, raisonna Rémus. Donc on ne peut pas le blâmer de son action.

Je souris tristement en les entendant défendre mon acte impardonnable. Ils perdent leur temps je sais que ce que je ne peux pas être pardonner mais...j'aurai pas pu ne pas le faire, ça m'aurait torturer jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. Je pars directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je veux plus entendre leur discussion.

 _Pdv Severus :_

Depuis tout à l'heure, les autres parlent des agissements d'Harry sans savoir qu'il est derrière la porte. Je me demande comment il réagirait en sachant ça. Tiens, il vient de partir.

\- De toute manière, c'était soit il décapite son adversaire soit il se torture mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir fait, répliqua Albus.

Sérieusement, il allait se torturer mentalement s'il ne tuer pas son adversaire. J'aurai pas du le juger aussi rapidement, il faut que j'aille le voir pour m'excuser avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Je me lève, j'allais sortir quand Lily me demande en me tendant un plateau :

\- Ramène-lui ça pour déjeuner.

J'aquièce avant de sortir de la pièce avec le plateau. Je me dirige vers l'ancienne chambre d'Harry, il doit être là étant donné que cette nuit il n'a pas dormi avec moi. Je frappe à la porte.

 _Retour pdv Harry :_

J'entends frapper à la porte, je lance un sort pour que la porte s'ouvre. Je me relève et je vois Sev sur le pas de la porte.

\- Salut Sev, fis-je.

\- Salut Harry, ta mère m'a demandé de ramener ce plateau.

Il pose le plateau sur mon bureau. Je regarde le plateau avant de sourire doucement en le remerciant :

\- Merci Sev mais j'ai pas faim.

\- Tu dois man...c'est quoi cette odeur ? demanda-t-il en reniflant.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Tu sens pas cett odeur de...enlève ta chemise, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais-le s'il-te-plaît.

Je me lève et j'enlève ma chemise avec beaucoup de difficulté à cause du sang qui me colle à la peau. Je pensais pas que j'avais perdu autant de sang. Je laisse tomber ma chemise et je vois le mouvement de recul de Sev. J'observe mon corps dans le mirroir et là, l'horreur. Mon torse est couvert d'hématome, de morsure et de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Sev s'approche de moi et touche la morsure sur mon coeur. Je gémis légèrement de douleur en me reculant.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Peut-être veux-tu que j'appelle Lily pour qu'elle t'examine ? Ou...

\- Non ça va, les plaies se cicatrisent toutes seules. Je vais juste aller prendre une douche et ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Harry, soupira Severus, est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'à dit Albus ?

\- A propose de quoi ?

\- Que tu avais le choix entre tuer et te torturer mentalement.

\- Euh...oui c'est vrai, fis-je en détournant le regard.

J'entends Sev soupirer avant qu'il ne lance un _**recurvite**_ sur les draps et de se coucher dedans. Je l'observe sans comprendre. Il retire sa chemise et m'ordonne :

\- Mords-moi, tu guériras plus vite comme ça.

\- Sev, je peux pas faire ça, je préfère pas.

\- Harry, mords-moi maintenant.

\- Je...

\- S'il-te-plaît.

Je soupire avant de m'approcher de lui, je me sens dégouté par mon vampire qui réclame le sang de son calice. Je mords Severus, je bois un peu de son sang puis je me redresse et lui dis :

\- Merci c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin.

Je vais rapidement sous la douche, je me lave à l'eau chaude quasi brulante. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je retourne dans ma chambre. Sev est toujours comme je l'ai laissé, il est couché sur mon lit, torse nu. Je m'approche de lui et il me demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu l'as décapité ?

\- Rien strictement rien.

\- C'est étrange, dit-il en se mettant assis, tu n'as vraiment rien ressenti, rien du tout.

\- Oui, je n'ai rien ressenti, fis-je en détournant les yeux. Je sais c'est horrible mais je peux pas me forcer à ressentir des choses.

\- Harry, après avoir tué tout sorciers c'est qu'il perd une partie de son âme car il sent de la douleur l'envahir, si tu as rien ressenti ça veut seulement dire que tu es immunisé contre ça. Donc tu ne perdras pas ton âme en tuant.

\- Je suppose que c'est rassurant.

\- Oui dans un sens, confirma Sev. Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ?

\- Rien, à partir de maintenant je vais mettre des alarmes dans Pré-au-Lard et j'interviendrais que quand il le faudra.

\- Oui ça paraît logique. Sinon que comptes-tu faire avec les autres ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Harry, je sais que tu as entendu la conversation qu'ils ont eu tout à l'heure donc que penses-tu faire ?

\- Rien, ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Je sais que j'ai fais un acte impardonnable mais je pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Je vois, répliqua Sev en se levant. Tu me dis que tu t'en fous de leurs avis mais ils comptent quand même pour toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Et de toute manière, ils passeront outre ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oui si tu le dis mais tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit quand ils l'ont appris.

\- Désolé de te l'annoncer Harry, mais ton père et ton parrain ne sont pas connu pour leur grande intelligence, souria Sev. Laisse leur du temps et c'est eux qui viendront te voir pour s'excuser.

\- Sev tu sais que t'es pas vraiment sympa avec eux.

\- Je rends coup pour coups et c'est eux qui ont commencé, je te rappelle.

\- Mais quel gamin tu fais, m'exclamai-je. Oui je sais mieux vaut être un gamin dans sa tête qu'un vieux rabat-joie, fis-je avant qu'il ne réplique.

\- C'est exactement ça.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en l'entendant dire ça. Je soupire et je me dirige vers mon armoire. Je prends une chemise propre et je la mets. Je regarde le plateau intacte et je lui dis :

\- Tu crois qu'elle va m'engeuler si je lui rends comme ça.

\- Oui, je pense qu'elle dira un truc dans le genre il faut que tu manges pour être en pleine forme ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Tant pis, je me ferais réprimander.

Je prends le plateau et je sors de la chambre sans attendre Severus. D'ailleurs, il me le fait bien comprendre :

\- Harry, attends-moi sinon je te jure...

\- Que quoi ? demandai-je en me retournant.

Severus me tombe dessus parce-qu'il glisse sur le tapis, je le rattrappe en lâchant le plateau. On s'écroule tout le deux par-terre, on se regarde dans les yeux et je souffle :

\- Et c'est à ce moment qu'on s'embrasse en attendant que les autres rappliquent à cause du raffut, plaisantai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con des fois, répliqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

On s'embrasse quand j'entends les autres monter, j'arrête le baiser en lui murmurant :

\- Tu devrais te relever la cavalerie arrive.

\- Pas envie.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, on entend une exclamation étouffé avant que mon père déclare :

\- J'ai trouvé mon nouvel épouvantard.

Severus daigne se relever enfin et je réplique en direction de mon père :

\- En quoi c'est horrible de s'embrasser.

\- Je sais pas mais ça fait bizarre de vous voir vous embrasser.

Ma mère arrive à ce moment en compagnie de Sirius et de Rémus. Elle nous observe avant de me demander :

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? On a entendu un BOUM en bas.

\- C'est rien, une perte d'équilibre sans conséquence.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu en es sur ? demanda Rémus en regardant nos tenues à Sev et moi.

J'observe nos tenues et c'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque le plateau par-terre. Je lance un _**reparo**_ sur le tableau avant de lancer un _**recurvite**_ sur nos fringues.

\- Je suis désolé pour le petit déjeuner maman mais j'avais pas vraiment faim.

Elle m'observe, puis le plateau avant que son regard dévie sur Sev et qu'elle réplique :

\- Je vois mais c'est pas une raison pour le faire tomber par-terre, la prochaine fois tu le ramènes dans la cuisine.

\- Promis.

\- Bon maintenant si on descendait, vu que tu es réveillé.

\- Heu ouais, si tu veux.

On entre dans le salon et Hermione me prend dans ses bras en murmurant :

\- Merlin merci, tu n'as rien.

\- Hermione arrête de t'en faire pour moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en sort toujours.

\- Même quand tu fais des conneries, tu t'en sort, bouda Ron, c'est pas juste.

\- Que veux-tu c'est juste du talent à la maraudeur, répliquai-je, c'est l'héritage familial.

Mon père passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules et m'ébouriffie les cheveux en ajoutant :

\- Bien dit fiston.

On commence à discuter des cours, des profs ou de nos futurs carrières quand Sev reçoit un hibou. Tout le monde continue de parler pendant qu'il lit sa lettre. Soudain je sens ue grande peur émaner de notre lien. Je me lève et m'approche de lui, je pose ma main sur son épaule en lui demandant :

\- Sev est-ce que ça va ?

\- Euh...ouais, je dois aller voir quelqu'un je reviens plus tard, bye.

Il sort du salon rapidement en fourrant le papier dans sa poche arrière de jean. J'appelle la lettre d'un informulé et elle atterit dans ma main. Je la prends et la lis.

 _Bonjour Severus,_

 _J'ai besoin de te parler de toute urgence. J'ai un gros problème qui nous concerne tout les deux, viens me retrouver le plus vite possible à notre endroit. Je crois savoir ce que nous avons découvert il y a longtemps, là est tout le problème. Je n'aurais jamais du le découvrir et je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur des conséquences._

 _Je pense pouvoir le dire sans rigoler que c'est une question de vie ou de mort, de notre vie ou de notre mort._

 _R A B_

Je fronce les sourcils après avoir lu la lettre, c'est quoi cette histoire de vie ou de mort. Je me retourne vers ma mère et je lui demande :

\- Maman, qui es ?

\- C'est Régulus Black pourquoi cette question ?

\- Sev et lui s'entendent bien, je suppose ?

\- Nous, on était les maraudeurs et lui, mon frère et Lucius étaient les trois serpent ou le trio d'argent, ça dépendait de qui parlait d'eux, déclara Sirius.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont eu une relation intime ? demandai-je.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, Harry ? soupira Rémus.

\- Sev vient de recevoir une lettre de sa part, il est parti pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu penses quand même pas qu'il va te ...

\- Non mais je sens qu'il fonce tête baissée dans un piège.

Mon père me pique le papier des mains, il le lit avant de demander à mon parrain :

\- Est-ce que tu sais où ils se retrouvaient ?

\- Oui ils se retrouvaient dans l'allée des embrumes dans la ruelle qui est derrière l'apothicaire, pourquoi ?

\- Et merde !

J'allais parti chercher Severus quand Hemione me demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La femme que j'ai sauvé a été attaqué dans cette ruelle, je préfère aller le chercher parce-que si mon intuition est bonne les vampires pourrait y roder.

\- Je viens avec toi Harry, je dois protéger mon petit frère, affirma Sirius, et en plus je suis auror donc je peux t'aider.

\- Okay, je suppose que tu viens aussi papa ?

\- Oui mais je viens pour inspecter la ruelle peut-être que le vampire renégat a laissé un indice.

\- Oui si tu le dis, on y va maintenant.

On sort tout les trois du manoir et on transplane dans la ruelle. On arrive juste à temps, Régulus et Severus ont engagés un duel contre deux vampires. Le plus grand des deux blesse Sev, je grogne avant de les prévenir froidement :

\- Vous devriez partir si vous tenez à la vie.

\- Qui es-tu pour nous ordonner ça ? demanda celui qui a blessé Sevy.

\- C'est le bourreau de Dracula, répliqua Sev.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? fit le vampire.

Les deux m'attaquent, mon père et mon parrain en profite pour rejoindre les deux anciens serpentards. Le petit m'énerve à m'attaquer n'importe comment, je lui donne un violent coup de pied dans le cou et je le décapite.

\- Tu as osé tuer mon frère, salopard.

Il rentre dans une rage noire et commence à vraiment attaquer, il me donne un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Je suis projeté contre le mur, il sourit méchament avant de me plaquer contre le mur en me tenant par le col de ma chemise, puis il me demande :

\- Lequel des trois est ton calice ?

\- Ne touche à aucun d'eux, grognai-je.

\- C'est celui que j'ai blessé, je suppose, fit-il en m'attachant avec des liens invisible. C'est celui qui va mourir en premier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 10:**

 _\- Lequel des trois est ton calice ?_

 _\- Ne touche à aucun d'eux, grognai-je._

 _\- C'est celui que j'ai blessé, je suppose, fit-il en m'attachant avec des liens invisible. C'est celui qui va mourir en premier._

Il se retourne et réattaque les autres, je ferme les yeux pour essayer de calmer mon vampire et mon ange. Je les rouvre et déclare au renégat :

\- Renégat, sache une chose, je ne suis pas un vampire ou du moins pas que ça, fis-je en souriant méchament.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le vampire méfiant.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est ça.

Je libère mes ailes à ce moment, les liens invisibles lâchent violement et je vois le vampire reculer à cause de la peur. J'hausse les sourcils avant de lui demander :

\- As-tu peur renégat ?

\- Pour qui me prens-tu ?

\- Pour un vampire mort.

Je l'attaque et je sens que cette fois c'est l'ange qui mène la danse. Le vampire recule, mais il sait déjà qu'il est trop tard. Je m'approche de lui et lui murmure :

\- Tu as peur, je le sais car je le sens mais maintenant que tu as réveillé ma fureur ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois clément.

Je lui lance des plumes en métal avant de lui refoutre mon poing dans la geule. Il m'évite de jutesse avant de s'enfuir.

\- Lâche !

J'allais le suivre quand l'odeur de sang m'interpelle, je me retourne vers mon père et compagnie. Sev perd beaucoup de sang mais pas autant que le frère de Sirius. Je m'approche d'eux, je stoppe rapidement l'hémorragie de Sev avant de m'occuper de Régulus. Il s'est évanouit avant que les soins soit terminés.

\- Il faut le ramener à la maison, fis-je.

\- Je transplane avec lui, répliqua Sirius avant de disparaître.

\- Sev as-tu assez de force ? demandai-je.

\- Oui t'en fais pas.

Je cherche mon père du regard avant de le voir, il s'approche de moi et mon compagnon avec un collier ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

\- Harry, ça te fait pas penser à quelques choses ses ailes ? demanda mon père en me tendant un pendentif composé deux deux ailes noires.

\- C'est des ailes d'archange, répondit Severus.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demandai-je.

Il regarde les alentours avant de répliquer un "pas ici trop d'indiscret". Il prend mon bras droit à moi et mon père, il nous retransplane au manoir. On rentre quand ma mère nous tombe dessus.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez, ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que Sirius est rentré. D'ailleurs, Sev je te conseille de te cacher.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le concerné.

\- Il est incontrolable depuis qu'il est rentré et...

Sirius arrive dans le hall et plaque Sev contre la porte d'entrée, il place son bras gauche sur la gorge de Sevy et il arme son poing avant de lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui me retient de te mettre mon poing dans ta geule ?

Severus ne répond rien, il essaye de retirer le bras de mon parrain mais il n'y arrive pas. Il grimace en plaçant ses mains sur le bras pour desserer la prise de mon parrain, Sirius lui ordonne :

\- Réponds putain ! C'est quand même de ta faute si mon frère est dans cette état.

\- Sirius..., essaya mon père.

\- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Severus ?

Sev, toujours en essayant de se libérer du blocage de mon parrain, détourne le regard avant de murmurer :

\- Rien ne te retient et pour ton frère, je le savais déjà.

Sirius grogne avant de relâcher Severus, mon compagnon s'écroule par-terre en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. C'est étrange qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Sa hanche est couverte de sang peut-être que... Sirius l'observe avant de le mettre en garde :

\- Je t'interdis de le voir sinon tu le regretteras.

\- Sirius, grognai-je en entendant la menace.

Il me lance un regard glacial avant de partir rejoindre son frère et son mari. Sev peine à récupérer une respiration normale, je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il se lève en se saississant de ma main mais il s'écroule contre moi. Je le rattrappe, je regarde mes parents et leur demande :

\- Appelez Bubus, on doit parler de la découverte de papa. Je vous rejoinds dans le salon après mettre occuper de Severus.

\- Okay, firent-ils en partant vers le salon.

J'entends mon père raconter notre rencontre avec les renégats, je monte les escaliers en portant Sev. Je rentre dans notre chambre et je l'installe dans notre lit. Je l'embrasse doucement avant de lui demander :

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont mordu ?

\- La hanche et le dos, je crois, murmura-t-il.

Je lui enlève sa veste et sa chemise, je regarde la morsure sur la hanche et constate que la blessure du dos n'est qu'une griffure.

\- Ils t'ont griffé le dos, mais la hanche a bien été mordu. Sev, il faut que je retire le venin, pour cela je dois te mordre dans l'aine.

\- Vas-y.

Je le mords au même endroit que la morsure du renégat et il gémit légèrement de douleur, j'aspire le venin avant de le recracher. Je le supporte autant que Sev. Severus a l'air un peu fatigué, je l'oberve et lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on arrive ?

\- Tu veux tout savoir, je suppose ?

\- Oui, raconte-moi s'il-te-plaît.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il.

Je m'installe à côté de lui en le prenant dans mes bras, j'ai bien senti qu'il avait besoin de courage pour tout m'expliquer. Il soupire en posant sa tête sur mon épaule puis il commence son récit :

\- Régulus a demandé à me voir comme tu le sais, je l'ai rejoinds là-bas. Il m'a expliqué qu'il savait ce que représenté le médaillon qu'on avait trouvé lors de notre voyage. Il ne l'avait pas sur lui, mais il a dit qu'il était rattaché à un archange, un ange ayant été banni du paradis. Bref, les deux vampires nous ont entendu parlé des archanges, ils nous ont attaqué puis vous êtes arrivé un quart d'heure plus tard.

\- Sev, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que Régulus soit dans cet état ?

\- Il a essayé de me protéger d'une attaque par derrière du plus petit des deux, murmura-t-il en se blotissant contre moi.

\- Je vois, est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Oui mais il y a un truc que je t'ai pas dit.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Régulus et moi avons eu une relation amoureuse, si on peut dire.

\- Je le sais déjà, les autres me l'ont confirmé implicitement quand je leur ai posé la question.

\- Pourquoi leur as-tu posé la quetion ?

\- Je voulais juste en avoir le coeur net quand j'ai lu la lettre y'avait un truc qui clochait dans la façon qu'il avait d'écrire. Je sais, je n'aurais pas du la lire.

\- Peut-être mais ça a sauver la vie de Régulus et la mienne par la même occasion.

Je n'ajoute rien, je le serre plus fort dans mes bras en essayant de pas penser aux conséquences que ça aurait entrainé. Je pense que si Sev était mort, je me serais tuer juste après. C'est sur et certain. Sev se blottit encore plus dans mes bras et je sens une légère détresse dans notre lien.

\- Sev, ce qu'a dit mon parrain tout à l'heure, c'est faux. Il ne faut plus que t'y penses.

\- Oui mais il a raison, pour une fois.

\- Non, il a tort ce n'est pas ta faute c'est de la faute de ses renégats (et de Régulus il n'aurait pas du prendre une attaque de vampire de plein fouet).

Je garde Severus dans mes bras pendant un moment, quand ma mère frappe à la porte pour me prévenir que Dumby est arrivé.

\- Okay, j'arrive maman.

Elle repart dans le salon près avoir entendu ma réponse, je regarde la porte puis je demande à Sev :

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Dormir, je pense. Chuis fatigué, répondit-il.

\- Dort un peu je viendrais te réveiller pour le dîner.

Je l'embrasse avant de me lever. J'observe Sev, je sourit tendrement en le voyant dormir. Il a pas perdu de temps pour s'endormir, celui-là. Je lui embrasse la tempe avant de sortir de la chambre. Je vais dans le salon et je retrouve ma mère, mon père, mon parrain, Rémus, Albus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Drago.

\- Ou est Severus ? demanda Albus.

\- Dans la chambre, il a besoin de récupérer. Les renégats ont réussi à le mordre. Albus, je pense qu'il faut mettre Pré-au-Lard sous surveillance de l'Ordre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le vampire renégat à réussi à s'échapper, il va revenir pour venger son petit frère, expliqua James.

\- Quand je pense qu'il a osé vous menacer...

\- Chéri, calme-toi, fit ma mère en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je me vois mal aller réveiller Severus pour qu'il te calme.

\- Pas besoin, maman, sourai-je tristement.

Sirius grommele quelque chose avant de murmurer :

\- Entre un ange déchu et un archange, lequel est le plus fort ?

\- Je sais pas le moins du monde...

La cheminée change de couleur, Dracula en sort et s'étonne :

\- Ah, c'est une réunion famille, bon bah je repasserai.

\- Drac', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il inspire un grand coup avant de sourire tristement, il observe tout le monde avant de déclarer :

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui te fais appeller le bourreau de Dracula ?

\- Oh je suis démasqué, fis-je faussement désolé. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- C'est le surnom qu'a utilisé, l'ombre de mon aieul.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tiens, tu comprendras mieux, du moins je suppose.

Je prends le livre qu'il me tend et je commence à le lire, ça explique tout ce qu'est un ange déchu et un archange. C'est pas possible ! Je m'asseois en tailleur par-terre et je commence à lire mes amis et mes parents se posent des questions quand Dracula explique :

\- Ce livre explique tout ce qu'il a à savoir sur les anges déchu et les archanges, je viens de le retrouver dans mon bureau.

D'ou le fait qu'il me l'ai pas donné avant, je continue ma lecture quand je tombe sur un passage interressant.

 _Un archange est toujours considéré comme plus faible qu'un ane déchu pour la simple raison qu'il n'a pas d'âme-soeur. L'ange déchu a donc plus de chance de le battre grâce au soutient de son compagnon..._

Et ça continue comme ça, pendant un moment comme quoi les archanges ne sont remplis que par la haine alors que les anges déchus c'est l'amour.

\- Oh putain ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Harry vocabulaire, me réprimanda ma mère.

\- Désolé maman mais y'a que ce mot pour décrire ce que je viens de trouver. Pour répondre à ta question Sirius, les anges déchus sont plus fort que les archanges.

\- Ce livre t'a réellement aidé ? demanda Dracula spectique.

\- Bah oui pourquoi ?

\- Il est écrit dans un langage inconnu.

\- Bien sur que non.

\- Albus essaye de lire la première est dit moi ce que tu en penses, moi j'ai pas réussi, répliqua le vampire.

Je tends le livre à Albus, ce dernier lit la premier ligne en fronçant des sourcils. Il regarde son ami vampirique et explique :

\- Ah moins que tu sois devenu un fourchelangue récemment je vois pas comment tu pourrais comprendre ça Dracula.

\- Je comprends mieux, fit le concerné.

Je les observe avant de leur dire :

\- Les anges déchus sont considérés comme plus fort que les archanges car ils ont un compagnon mais le problème s'est que les archanges sont jaloux à cause de ça et donc ils vont essayer de corrompre le compagnon des anges déchus pour qu'il devienne leurs compagnons.

\- Severus est en danger, affirma Albus.

\- Pas seulement lui, ajouta Dracula en me regardant.

\- Je vous conseille d'être tous sur vos gardes, conseillai-je. Je pense que tout ceux qui auront mon odeur sur eux sont en danger.

\- Déjà le vampire qui nous a échappé a senti ton odeur sur Sirius, Severus et moi, commenta mon père, et il a menacé de nous tuer.

\- Drac', pourrais-tu me donner la description des renégats ?

\- Je te rassemble tout ça pour ce soir, fit-il en partant.

Je soupire avant de demander à Sirius :

\- Comment va-t-on frère ?

\- Bien, tu l'as soigné rapidement. Il a juste besoin de repos et d'éviter Severus.

J'aquièce distraitement en repensant à tout ça. A mon avis, tout tourne autour du médaillon que Sev et Régulus ont trouvé. Mais que contient-il ? Ou plutôt que représente-t-il ? Je réfléchis quand je repense au pendentif et au médaillon.

\- Et si...

\- Et si quoi Harry ? questionna Mione.

\- Et si le médaillon et le pendentif étaient reliés à la même chose ? Et si cette chose était un archange ? exposai-je.

\- Cette hypothèse expliquerait le pourquoi de l'attaque des vampires sur Severus et Régulus. Mais ce n'est que des suppositions, contra Albus.

\- Il faut parler à Régulus, déclarai-je. Si mon hypothèse est vrai Sev et Régulus courent un très grand danger à cause du médaillon. Il faudrait le ramener ici.

\- Tu pourras lui parler quand il sera réveillé et pas avant, prévint mon parrain.

\- Très bien ça me va.

Je me replonge dans le livre pendant que les autres discute. Mes amis s'installent à côté de moi et Hermione me demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que raconte le livre ?

\- J'ai une idée, je vais le relire et en utilisant un sort d'écriture tu pourras lire le livre toi aussi.

Deux heures plus tard, la copie du livre est terminé. J'en fais plusieurs copies avant d'en donner à mes amis puis à adultes présents dans la pièce. J'en garde un dans ma poche pour Severus, le connaissant il va vouloir le lire.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Vers 18h, je vais réveiller Severus parce-qu'on va bientôt manger. Je lui raconte l'entrevue avec Drac', je lui expose aussi nos théories sur le médaillon. Je lui dit aussi que Dracula m'a donné un livre qui explique beaucoup de choses sur les anges déchus et les archanges.

\- Montre-moi le livre, fit-il.

\- Je veux bien, répliquai-je en lui tendant le livre, mais tu vas rien comprendre c'est marqué dans une autre langue.

Il prend le livre et il commence à le lire. A la fin de sa lecture, Sev m'observe avant de dire :

\- Ton entourage est en danger, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Exactement, mais depuis combien de temps es-tu fourchelangue ?

\- C'est du fourchelangue ?! s'étonna Sev.

\- Oui, c'est du fourchelangue tu veux que se sois quoi ?

\- Je sais pas mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que c'est pas écrit en anglais. J'avais pas remarqué lors de ma première lecture.

\- Sev, l'appellai-je en me levant, t'es un fourchelangue.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Tu ne le savais pas avant ? demandai-je spectique.

\- Non, après je me suis jamais interressé à ça.

Je souris en entendant ça, je regarde ma montre et remarque qu'il est presque 19h et que je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de Dracu...

\- Harry, Dracula est là, fit Drago en entrant dans la chambre. Salut parrain.

\- Drago, salua Sev.

\- On vous rejoind.

\- Okay à toute.

Draco part aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé. Dracula est là c'est parfait, je vais pouvoir lui donner une copie du livre. J'observe Sev et lui demande :

\- On y va ?

\- Ouais.

Il se lève en gardant le livre dans sa main. On descend tout les deux, on rentre dans le salon et Dracula me donne la description complète des renégats. Je lui donne la traduction du livre puis je me penche sur la description des renégats. Je barre deux noms de la liste avant de lui dire :

\- Septimus est le premier que j'ai tué et le deuxième c'est Yévi. Son frère se nomme Sarcro, Drac' tu le connais ?

\- Oui malheureusement, répondit le vampire.

\- Pourquoi malheureusement ? demanda Sev.

\- Il est connu pour sa cruauté et son sadisme. Toutes ses victimes sont mortes par la torture. Harry, si tu as tué son frère et qu'il connaît l'identité de ton calice, attend-toi à des répresailles violentes et sanglantes.

\- Qu'il ose et il rejoindra son frère plus vite qu'il ne le croit.

Sev pose sa main sur ma tête, il appuie tellement fort que je baisse la tête. Après ça, il me dit :

\- Du calme petit, c'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à bout.

\- Chuis pas petit, boudai-je.

\- Techniquement non, mais pour moi tu le seras toujours, répliqua Sevy.

\- T'es pas drôle Sevy.

Il sourit doucement avant de dire :

\- Pourtant j'ai raison, tu m'appellais Sevy quand tu étais petit donc tu es toujours petit, mon cher petit Harry, me taquina-t-il.

Je soupire de défaite en l'entendant répliquer. Je regarde les autres et je remarque qu'ils sont morts de rire. Dracula nous regarde étrangement puis il repart après avoir dit un truc à Bubus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 11:**

 _\- Pourtant j'ai raison, tu m'appellais Sevy quand tu étais petit donc tu es toujours petit, mon cher petit Harry, me taquina-t-il._

 _Je soupire de défaite en l'entendant répliquer. Je regarde les autres et je remarque qu'ils sont morts de rire. Dracula nous regarde étrangement puis il repart après avoir dit un truc à Bubus._

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Les vacances se terminent dans trois jours. Sirius n'a toujours pas pardonné à Severus l'état de Régulus, d'ailleurs Sev non plus ne se le pardonne. Régulus ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Ma mère l'a ausculté et elle a déclaré qu'il était tombé dans le coma. Severus s'en veut pour ce qui est arrivé à tel point qu'il refuse qu'on parle de ça. Je sens qu'il va pas bien mais il ne veut pas que je l'aide et ça me frustre. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Hermione pour essayer de trouver un truc sur le coma et tout ce qui s'en rattache.

\- Harry, je pense avoir trouvé un truc.

\- Comment ça ? fis-je en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Là, indiqua-t-elle avec son indes et je lis la phrase, il est dit que les personnes dans le coma peuvent être legilimenser. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Euh...non.

\- Tu es désespérant, ça veut dire que quelqu'un comme Sev peut le ramener parmi nous, du moins le faire redevenir conscient.

\- Sérieusement mais c'est trop bien, je vais aller lui dire. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Je vais continuer de faire des recherches.

\- Si tu veux, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je pars en direction du salon, j'entre et demande à Severus :

\- Entre Bubus et toi, qui est le plus doué en légilimencie ?

\- Moi, pourquoi ?

\- Utilise-le sur Régulus, ça peut le faire redevenir conscient.

\- Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangeureux, répliqua Sev. Je refuse de faire ça.

\- Bon sang Sev, ça peut le réveiller donc pourquoi hésite-tu ?

\- C'est trop dangeureux, fit-il.

\- La vraie raison Sev, ordonnai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sans faire attention, je plonge dans sa tête. Sev essaye de me repousser mais il n'y arrive pas, je sens ses émotions et je vois certain de ses souvenirs. Je fronce les sourcils quand Sev détourne le regard en me déclarant :

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça Harry, je t'interdis de rentrer dans ma tête sans ma permission.

Après ça, il part et je suis juste un gros con. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant, j'ai bien senti qu'il est blessé par ça et il se sent trahi aussi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas contrôler ce foutu pouvoir ? Fais chier !

\- Tu devrais demander à Albus de t'entraîner à la legilimencie, pour contrôler ton pouvoir, conseilla ma mère.

\- Bonne idée, je vais lui envoyer une lettre.

Je sors du salon et je vais dans la chambre que je partage avec Sev, d'ailleurs il n'est pas là. J'écris puis j'envois la lettre à Bubus, je vais dans la volière pour lui envoyer. Une fois la lettre envoyé, je retourne dans la chambre. Je me demande où est-ce que Sev aurait pu aller ? La bibliothèque, il y a Hermione. Merde, Hermione je l'ai laissé toute seule, je vais aller la voir et je lui expliquerais tout peut-être qu'elle a une idée. Je retourne le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque. Je rentre à l'interieur et je vois Sev et Rémus entrain de discuter avec Hermione, ça va être ma fête.

\- Harry, m'appella Hermione.

\- Oui ? fis-je en évitant le regard noir de Sev.

\- Est-ce que ton pouvoir de lire dans les esprits est controlable ?

\- Je sais pas du tout mais j'ai demandé à Albus des leçons en occlumencie et legilimencie donc je dirais que peut-être que c'est possible. De toute façon, il faut que je le contrôle j'en ai marre de rentrer dans la tête des gens comme ça sans cesse.

\- J'te le fais pas dire, répliqua Sev froidement.

\- Ecoute Sev, je suis désolé sincèrement, je voulais pas rentrer dans ta tête mais j'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure. Je voulais pas...

\- Hum, tu m'en diras temps, fit-il en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Je soupire un grand coup quand Rémus suit Severus en lui demandant des expliquations. Je souffle quand Hermione me demande :

\- Tu as vraiment réussi à briser sa barrière mental ?

\- Oui malheureusement et je le regrette vraiment. Je comprends pas comment puis-je arrêter de rentrer dans la tête des gens ?

\- Pour l'instant ce que tu peux faire c'est détourner le regard quand tu te sens aspiré par le regard de quelqu'un, proposa Hermione en reprenant son livre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je peux réussir à faire ça.

\- Je sais pas sinon est-ce que Ron t'en a parlé ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Oh rien, il t'en parlera bientôt t'en fais pas.

\- Hermione, grognai-je.

\- Oui ? fit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- De quoi Ron doit me parler ?

\- De rien, répliqua-t-elle en souriant avec insolence.

Elle m'énerve, je la fixe avec colère quand je me sens aspiré dans sa tête, je détourne le regard le plus vite possible.

\- Tu vois que tu as réussi. Il faut que tu es un peu confiance en toi Harry.

\- Me dis pas que...

\- Si j'ai fais ça pour que tu réussisse à le faire et je te rassure Ron n'a rien à te dire mais si tu le cherche il doit être entrain de faire une partie de quiddicht avec les autres.

\- Non j'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme, je pense rester ici si ça te dérange pas.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes crier ou pleurer ?

\- Non, bien sur que non, répondis-je.

\- Tu peux rester.

Je souris doucement avant de me lever pour prendre un livre puis je me réinstalle à côté d'Hermione.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Vers 22h, je suis dans le salon entrain de réfléchir quand l'alarme de Pré-au-Lard sonne. J'y vais et dans le hall je croise mon parrain.

\- Harry où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pré-au-Lard, il y a une nouvelle attaque.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- T'inquiète parrain.

Je sors du manoir et je transplane à Pré-au-Lard, je cherche l'endroit ou l'alarme s'est déclenché. Cette fois c'est derrière la boutique d'Ollivander. Je m'approche doucement, c'est Ollivander qui se fait attaquer par un couple de vampire.

\- Dis moi où il est, ordonna la femme, dis nous où est le tueur de nos camarades et ne nous mens pas on sent ton odeur sur toi.

Et merde, ils sentent encore mon odeur sur lui pourtant ça fait plus de six ans que j'ai pas vu Ollivander. Fait chier ! Je lance un sort de protection sur le vendeur de baguette et je demande en m'approchant d'eux :

\- C'est moi que vous cherchez ?

\- Qui es-tu gamin ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Moi, je suis juste le bourreau de Dracula et c'est moi que vous cherchez.

\- Ne nous fais pas rire, gamin. C'est toi qui aurait tuer Septimus et Yévi, j'y crois pas. Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

Je soupire devant sa connerie, j'utilise ma vitesse vampirique pour le frapper et je retourne à ma place initial. La femme regarde le gars valser et s'écraser contre le mur. Il se relève et je souffle :

\- Pourquoi les vampires sont aussi résistants ?

\- Tu n'es pas un vampire, affirma la femme, alors qui es-tu ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je ne le répèterai plus, je suis le bourreau de Dracula et vous qui êtes-vous ?

\- Orsova et Beatrix, répondit la femme.

Je les détaille, ils sont tout les deux de tailles moyennes. Elle a des cheveux noirs ébène et ses yeux sont dorés. Lui, il a des cheveux rouge et ses yeux sont verts bouteilles. Orsova sourit sadiquement en murmurant :

\- Aiguille écarlate.

J'évite des flèches de sang autant que je peux jusqu'à ce que je sois touché à l'épaule par l'une d'entre elle. Je pose ma main droit sur mon épaule blessé et je me soigne le plus rapidement possible. Et c'est ainsi que commença une bataille acharné, les deux sont très forts et je me fatigue plus rapidement que contre les autres vampires. Soudain, je blesse gravement la femme et les deux transplanent. Je tombe à genoux à cause de la fatigue et des blessures que je ne peux pas guérir car je suis trop fatigué.

\- Monsieur Ollivander, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais vous comment allez-vous ?

\- Ne vous inquietez pas pour moi, si vous allez bien c'est le principal. Au revoir.

Je retransplane au manoir, je me suis presque écroulé en arrivant au manoir. Je rentre à l'interieur du manoir Potter et je m'écroule une fois la porte passée. J'ai suréstimé ma force, fais chier ! Je vais devoir m'entraîner pour devenir plus fort. Je me lève difficilement et je monte les escaliers. J'ai mal partout. Je vais aller prendre une douche pour ne pas inquieter Sev avec tout ce sang. Je rentre dans la chambre et je vais directement vers la douche. Je me déshabille d'un informulé et je gémis légèrement de douleur en sentant mes vêtements s'enlever. Je rentre à l'interieur de la douche et je me lave quand soudain je m'écroule dans la douche à cause de la fatigue. Pourvu que j'ai pas réveiller Sev avec ma chute. Je me relève quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et merde je l'ai réveillé. Je reste appuyé contre le mur et je l'observe entrer.

\- Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? Et qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

\- Je...j'ai rencontré deux autres vampires plus fort que les précédents et j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à les battre...aïe c'est douloureux.

\- C'est peut-être douleureux, mais je te signale que ton épaule est déboîté et que ton torse est en très mauvaise état. Es-tu réellement obligé de faire ça ? J'aime pas te voir en aussi piteuse état, murmura-t-il.

\- T'inquiète pas Sev, j'ai juste besoin d'un nuit de repos, je me soignerai demain, rassurai-je, ne t'en fais pas la prochaine fois c'est eux qui seront dans cet état. Je vais devoir m'entraîner dur pour atteindre un niveau supérieur au leur.

\- Fais gaffe de ne pas...

Je souris doucement quand je l'entends se couper dans sa phrase, je lui relève le menton et je l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Arrête de t'inquièter pour rien. Je te demande une seule chose c'est que tu me fasses confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance Harry mais s'ils sont trop forts pour toi, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je sais pas. Va te recoucher, je te rejoinds après ma douche.

\- Okay.

Il retourne se coucher et moi je termine de me doucher. Après ma douche, je me mets en pyjama et je rejoinds Sev dans le lit. Je me couche à côté de lui, je le prends dans mes bras et il se blottit contre moi. Je l'embrasse puis il me demande en blotissant sa tête dans mon cou :

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin de me mordre ?

\- Je...je sais pas. Je suppose que je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Si tu le dis, après tout c'est toi qui vois.

Il se blottit encore plus contre moi et je l'embrasse tendrement, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Fais dodo Sev, ne t'en fais pas je partirai pas. Je reste là. Bonne nuit Sevy.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

On plonge tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en sentant Severus se levé.

\- Hum, Sev viens te recoucher, j'ai froid, murmurai-je.

\- Je vais déjà prendre une douche, répliqua Sev.

\- Hum non, veux un câlin, fis-je en le ramenant près de moi. Hum, tu sais que t'es quand même une vrai bouillote.

\- Je dois le prendre comme un compliment, je suppose ?

\- Oui.

Je l'embrasse avant de le serrer plus fort contre moi, d'ailleurs Sev murmure contre mon torse :

\- A force de me serrer aussi fort, tu vas me casser quelque chose.

Je m'écarte légèrement de lui, puis je l'embrasse. Il se reblotti contre moi et je lui murmure :

\- Tu veux toujours prendre une douche ?

\- Plus tard, chuis bien là.

\- J'en étais sur.

On est tellement bien installés qu'on se rendort et que c'est qu'à midi qu'on se réveille à cause de ma mère qui vient nous réveiller.

\- Debout les marmottes.

\- Hum, Lily laisse-nous dormir, répliqua Sevy en se calant contre moi.

\- Non désolé mais il est déjà midi donc debout.

\- Il est midi ?! s'exclama Sev. Mais pourquoi on s'est rendormi ? me demanda-t-il.

\- La fatigue en plus on était bien installé donc on s'est rendormi.

\- Bon vous vous habillez et vous nous rejoignez dans la salle à manger pour le repas.

Après son ordre, elle sort de notre chambre. Je me lève et Sev aussi. Je sors deux chemises et deux jeans de l'armoire. Sev prend la chemise blanche avec le pantalon noir puis il va dans la salle de bain. J'en profite pour m'habiller et soigner mes dernières blessures. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on rentre dans la salle à manger. Les autres sont déjà à table, on s'installe rapidement à table quand Sirius me demande :

\- Alors qui a été attaqué et pourquoi ?

\- Ollivander s'est fait attaquer par Orsova et Beatrix, ils veulent ma peau, répondis-je en me servant du rôti, rien de bien nouveau.

En remarquant, le silence près ma réponse, je relève la tête pour les regarder et en voyant la tête de mes parents et des autres, je comprends que j'ai gaffer. J'ouvre la bouche quand Severus demande à mon parrain et à mon père :

\- Pourriez-vous l'entraîner comme un auror ?

\- Oui mais je pense que se sera inutile, répliqua mon père.

\- Je voulais dire qu'il suive un entraînement aussi dur mais pour ses aptitudes, soupira Sev avant de boire son café.

\- Toi tu pourrais l'entrainer à la magie noire, proposa mon parrain.

Severus avale de travers, il tousse pour faire passer son café ou la proposition en fait je sais pas du tout. Je l'observe et je sens notre lien de la colère et de l'appréhension. Je l'oberse attentivement quand il se retourne vers moi, je détourne le regard pour ne pas plonger dans sa tête. Je soupire un grand coup avant de le regarder.

\- Sirius, on a dit quoi à propos de ça ? interrogea Rémus avec colère.

\- Rem, on peut en parler quand même c'est pas un crime.

Le couple est entrain de se disputer, personne ne dit rien et les laisse s'engeuler. Sev a légèrement baissé la tête et il a l'air plongé dans une grande réflexion.

\- Est-ce que tu peux le faire, Sev ? demandai-je.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- La magie noire, tu pourrais me l'apprendre ?

\- Harry, t'entends ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-il. C'est hors de question, la magie noire n'apporte rien de bon et je sais de quoi je parle, grommela-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu préfères pas savoir, répondit Sev avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Bon Sirius, je t'écoute qu'as-tu oublié de me dire ? demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Les maraudeurs étaient quatres personnes mais vous, les enfants, vous n'en connaissait que trois. Simplement car le dernier des maraudeurs est mort à cause de la magie noire, expliqua Rémus en plaçant une main sur la bouche de mon prrain. Régulus, Severus et Lucius ont joué avec la magie noire mais un jour cette magie s'est retournée contre eux, chacun à récolté une cicatrice assez impressionnante et a arrêté de pratiquer cette magie. Si je me souviens bien, Régulus a la cicatrice que la jambe droite et...

\- Et mon père ? demanda Dray.

\- Du bras gauche à l'épaule, répondit mon père.

\- Et Sev ?

Personne ne répond mais Rémus et ma mère échange un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Maman...

\- Dans le dos, répondit-elle, c'est lui qui a subi les plus gros dégâts. Son dos a partiellement guéri mais il gardera toujours sa cicatrice et le dos a moitié détruit.

\- Comment n'ai-je pas pu le détecté ?

\- Sort de camouflage, d'illusion, d'anti douleur et d'autres, si je me trompe pas, fit Rémus. En plus, tu sais comment il est.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils soient tout les trois attirés par la magie noire ? demanda Hermione.

\- On a jamais su, répondit ma mère, mais on sait que c'est ça qui a détruit la confiance qui avait envers quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ? questionna Drago.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Faut que j'aille parler à Severus.

\- Comment Lucius et Severus ont pu se faire avoir ? demanda Ginny. Ils sont quand même assez malin et intelligent.

\- Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé le jour où le quatrième maraudeur est mort, s'il-vous-plaît, fit Ron.

\- Très bien, soupira Lily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 12:**

 _\- Comment Lucius et Severus ont pu se faire avoir ? demanda Ginny. Ils sont quand même assez malin et intelligent._

 _\- Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé le jour où le quatrième maraudeur est mort, s'il-vous-plaît, fit Ron._

 _\- Très bien, soupira Lily._

Elle regarde les autres adultes quand Rémus commence à nous raconter l'histoire :

\- On était quatre maraudeurs, Sirius, James, moi et Peter Pettigrow. Je suppose que vous savez que nous et les anciens serpentards ont été pas très amis...

\- Ils se faisaient les pires coups possibles, soupira ma mère.

\- Bref, en sortant de poudlard, on s'est perdu de vue. Un jour, on les a recroisé, on était que nous trois Peter avait quelque chose à faire. On s'est un peu disputé avec eux, au bout d'un moment on a entendu des bruit de bagarres.

\- Etant donné que James et moi, on était auror, on est allé voir tout les six, continua Sirius. Arrivé à hauteur de tout le bazar, on a vu Peter attaqué des villageois en compagnie d'autres personnes. Ils nous ont défier en duel. Severus était celui qui s'occupait de Peter, Peter a osé utiliser un sort de magie noire très violent. Severus nous a protégé mais il n'en ai pas sorti indemne. Le bilan de cette attaque était très lourde, plus de vingt mort dont tout les agresseurs.

\- Nous, trois, on s'est senti trahi par Peter. On a refusé d'aller à l'enterrement. Sev nous y a obligé, souria tristement mon père. Il nous a obligé d'y aller en disant, que si on était de vrais gryffondors, on devait participer à cet évènement pour lui rendre hommage. On était pas d'accord, Severus s'est énervé et nous a déclaré que Peter ne nous avait jamais trahi qu'il a juste était contrôlé par un sort de magie noire très puissant.

\- Donc vous êtes allé à l'enterrement ? fit Drago.

\- Oui.

Je réfléchit à ce que viennent de dire les adultes, je regarde mes amis puis je me lève pour aller voir Severus. Je vais directement dans notre chambre, je pense qu'il est là-bas. Je monte les escaliers et je rentre dans notre chambre. Il est couché dans le lit et il regarde le plafond.

\- Sev, ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda-t-il en me regardant.

\- Je sais pas peut-être à cause de ton dos ou de l'allusion de Sirius, à toi de me dire.

Sev soupire avant de se lever, il est face à moi et il enlève sa chemise. Il me tourne le dos avant de retirer ses sorts de camouflages et compagie. Son dos est totalement détruit cetains endroit sont encore à vifs, je sais pas comment peut-il supporter ça ?

\- Je suppose que c'est le cabot qui t'en a parlé, soupira-t-il. Il n'aurait pas pu se la fermer.

\- Sev, tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé s'il ne l'aurait pas fait, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je...je sais pas, je préfère ne plus y penser donc j'en parle le moins possible.

\- Lucius et toi utilisaient des sorts de camouflage, affirmai-je.

\- On a les plus gros dégâts et ça nous évite d'y penser aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu me laisserais essayé de te soigner ?

\- Harry dois-je te rappeller que c'est un sort de magie noire c'est pa...argh, ça fait mal.

\- Laisse moi faire, je pense savoir comment faire.

Je repose mes mains sur son dos et je l'entend grogner de douleur. Je détruit toute la cicatrisation de base, il serre les dents pour ne pas crier. Je lui répare la chair, les muscles. Pour les nerfs, je lui demande de s'asseoir, il se raidi et il gémit de douleur quand je commence à lui refaire les nerfs. Au bout de deux heures, je termine la réparation, je touche légèrement son dos et je reçoit un grognement en retour.

\- Je pense que je t'ai tout refait mais t'auras des cicatrices assez impressionnantes.

Il se retourne et il se blotti contre moi. Il m'embrasse avant de me dire :

\- Les cicatrices ne sont pas grave, tant que mon dos est guéri ça me va. Merci Harry.

\- De rien Sev, souriai-je. Maintenant peux-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je...j'ai honte de tout ça et je regrette de ce que nous avons fait dans le passé, Régulus, Lucius et moi. On auait pas du le suivre...

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Une personne qu'on a rencontré c'est cette même personne qui nous a appris la magie noire. Au départ, il nous a fait croire que ça pouvait nous aider à sauver ou soigner des personnes mais on a tout les trois compris trop tard que seulement un sort sur mille peut sauver. On a tout arrêté après l'attaque de Peter et des autres anciens élèves à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Qui est-ce qui vous a appris la magie noire ?

\- Il s'est présenté sous le nom de Hunter Shadows, plus tard Lucius a réussi à prouver que c'était un faux nom.

\- Il a réussi à vous embobiner, c'est étrange. Je connais pas les compétences des autres mais tu es un maître en occlumencie, c'est dur de croire que tu t'ai fais avoir comme ça. Ah moins que...

\- Ah moins que quoi Harry ? demanda Sev en se retournant.

\- Me laisserais-tu te legilimencer le cerveau ? demandai-je prudement.

\- Non, refusa-t-il.

\- Je voulais juste vérifier que cette personne ne t'a pas contrôlé, c'est tout, expliquai-je.

\- Harry, je l'aurais senti.

\- Tu es sur ? demandai-je.

\- Oui certain.

\- J'te fais confiance, bon tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas pourquoi tu as une idée ?

\- Non mais tu voudrais pas retourner dans le salon, proposai-je.

\- Je...

\- Harry, Severus, Régulus vient de se réveiller, déclara Ron après être rentré dans la chambre. Et il réclame Severus auprès de lui car il l'aime.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça fait presque vingt ans qu'on s'est quitté.

\- Il a une amnésie rétrograde, il croit que vous venez de subir l'attaque de Peter et compagnie.

\- Il faut lui faire retrouver la mémoire au plus vite, on doit l'interroger sur le médaillon, Sev...

\- Oui je sais, murmura-t-il, je vais le faire mais ton parrain ne sera pas d'accord Harry.

\- Ron ça te dit de retenir un chien fou furieux pendant un temps avec moi.

\- Si t'as vraiment besoin d'aide, je t'aiderai mec.

\- Merci, fis-je.

\- Les gryffondors, grommela Sev.

Il se lève et remet sa chemise, Ron me lance un regard pour que je lui explique et je lui fais signe que plus tard. On va dans la chambre de Régulus et je demande à mon parrain de m'aider pour quelque chose. On sort mon parrain, Ron et moi de la chambre, je l'emmène au salon et je ferme toutes les portes une fois rentrer. Ron explique notre plan à Sirius pour faire retrouver sa mémoire à son frère et comme on s'y était attendu il s'énerve.

\- Mais vous êtes pas bien ma parole, ouvrez cette porte tout de suite.

\- Non, répliqua Ron.

Sirius est plus qu'énervé et ça s'entend dans son soupir. Il ferme les yeux et semble réfléchir quand il me regarde et dit :

\- Mon frère avait la manie d'embrasser Sev à chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient après un long moment quand ils étaient ensemble. Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils s'embrassent et fassent plus pendant que tu me gardes ici, suggéra-t-il perfidement.

Je serre les dents, je soupire un grand coup avant de lui répliquer avec un grand sourire :

\- Tu es sur que c'est ton frère le serpentard.

Il grommele quelque chose d'imcompréhensible en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Il nous lance un regard noir avant de nous déclarer :

\- S'il arrive quoique se soit à mon frère, je vous jure que...

Sev rentre dans la pièce après que je l'ai dévérouillé en sentant son approche. Sirius se remet sur ses jambes et lui demande :

\- Alors ?

\- Il va bien ou du moins aussi bien qu'un personne qui vient de devenir célibataire sans en connaître la raison.

\- Sev que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je.

\- Son esprit est très fragilisé, j'ai pas pu utiliser la legilimencie comme je le voulais. Ne t'en fais pas Sirius ton frère va bien, j'ai stoppé la legilimencie de son cerveau quand j'ai constaté sa fragilité. Le problème s'est que tant que son esprit est aussi faible, il ne pourra pas retrouver la mémoire.

\- C'est une blague c'est ça ?! s'exclama Sirius. Comment son esprit s'est-il autant affaibli ?

\- Poppy est entrain de chercher mais on trouve pas le comment de sa fragilité c'est pour ça que je viens te demander des idées.

\- Des idées ?! s'écria Sirius. Mais bon sang ça doit faire depuis que tu l'as quitté que je l'ai pas revu, comment veux-tu que je sache ?

\- Sev, son esprit est fragilisé dans quel sens ?

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Je dois vérifier un théorie, répondis-je en partant vers la chambre de Régulus.

Je m'approche de lui sans un mot, mes parents me posent des questions mais je les écoute pas. Je pose ma main sur le front de Régulus, il est endormi, et je suis aspiré dans son esprit. Je cherche et je trouve la preuve qu'il a été en contact avec un archange. Je ressort de son esprit et je murmure :

\- Un archange l'a soumis à son contrôle quand il t'a envoyé la lettre, expliquai-je à Sev, il avait repris une partie de ses esprits et l'attaque et ses conséquences ont détruit toute cette vie contrôlé.

\- Il a perdu la raison ? demanda Sirius.

\- Non mais les 20 derniers années n'ont jamais existé pour lui.

\- Albus, on peut parler ? demanda Sev en indiquant la porte avec les yeux.

\- Oui bien sur.

Severus et Albus sortent de la chambre et discute à l'exterieur de la chambre. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils reviennent dans la chambre. Albus a la mine grave et Sev a l'air contrarié.

\- Sirius, on a peut-être une solution pour que ton frère n'est pas un trou de mémoire de 20ans. Severus va lui implanté des souvenirs fabriqués.

Je sens dans notre lien une certaine appréhension, Sev crispe les dents. J'ai compris, il a peur de se louper. Je m'approche de lui, je fais signe à mes amis de sortir de la pièce avec moi. En passant près de Severus, je lui carresse doucement le dos et il frissonne au toucher. Je sors de la chambre et je vais dans le salon en compagnie de mes amis. On débat sur l'idée de Severus et d'Albus, certains sont pour et d'autres sont contre, moi, je sais pas trop.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Une demi-heure plus tard, je vois mon parrain rentré dans le salon et il vient se servir un verre de whisky. Mon père, Rémus et ma mère rentrent dans le salon à leur tour. Rémus essaye de raisonner Sirius sauf que Sirius s'énerve et s'exclame violement :

\- Rémus, je laisse 20ans de la vie de mon frère entre les mains de Severus. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse à ça ?

\- Calme-toi Sirius, Albus est avec Severus. C'est lui qui va tout diriger. C'est pour le bien de ton frère.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? demanda Hermione.

\- Severus a eu l'idée de fabriquer de nouveau souvenir à Régulus, des souvenirs qu'on aurait vécu tous ensemble comme les naissances des enfants, vous en l'occurence et compagnie, expliqua ma mère en soupirant.

\- Très ingénieux mais c'est pas trop dangeureux, répliqua Drago.

\- Justement les deux sont des légilimens de haut niveau, ils devraient y arriver. Severus et Albus sont assez puissant, fit mon père.

\- Papa t'es malade ? C'est pas possible tu viens vraiment de faire un compliment à Sev, m'exclamai-je.

\- Mec, c'est pas le plus important, répliqua Ron.

\- Je sais Ron c'est juste pour qu'on arrête de stresser Sev et Albus sont très puissant et sont les meilleurs dans ce domaine. On doit juste attendre le résultat car son comportement envers nous va changer comme le notre envers lui. Après tout, il va croire, qu'il nous connaît depuis tout petit.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Quatre heures plus tard, il est presque 20h quand Severus a fini de tout refaire. Albus et lui rentrent dans le salon, Sevy a l'air vraiment fatigué. Il s'affale à côté de moi avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je vois Albus sourire avant de nous informer :

\- Régulus va bien, on ne le réveillera que demain matin...

\- Après-midi Albus, répliqua Sev toujours appuyé contre moi je croyais qu'il dormait.

\- Bref, Sev a fait du bon travail mais malheureusement on ne pourra pas récupérer ses souvenirs de ses dernières années. De plus, son esprit restera fragile pendant un moment.

\- Un mois pour être précis, ajouta Severus.

Je souris en voyant Albus soupirer face au comportement de Severus. Je carresse les cheveux de mon compagnon et inconsciement ce dernier se blottit contre moi. Albus termine d'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé. Sirius a l'air rassuré, Bubus s'en va après avoir tout expliqué et Severus reste contre moi. Je suis sur qu'il va s'endormir contre moi si ça continue. On discute un peu quand mon père me demande :

\- Il comate vraiment ou il fait semblant ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'te réponde James, répliqua Sev.

\- Tu as ta réponse papa.

\- Hum Severus, pourquoi tu reste installé de cette manière ?

\- Pour te faire parler encore plus que d'habitude.

Mon père soupire un grand coup pour ne pas s'énerver avant de déclarer :

\- C'est bon, j'abandonne tu es trop énervant.

\- C'est vrai que toi tu l'es pas James, fit Severus.

\- Sev tu es crevé à quel point ? demandai-je.

\- Hum, moins que l'après morsure mais fatigué quand même.

\- Après demain, on reprend les cours, remarqua Drago.

\- Oui et alors ? demanda Sirius.

\- Pendant un mois, ton frère va avoir besoin de repos et de calme, expliqua Hermione, donc il faudra que tu fasses attention étant donné que Sev va reprendre les cours comme nous, il ne pourra pas fortifier son esprit tous les jours.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? questionna Sev en se redressant brusquement. Ah non, laisse-moi deviner c'est le livre sur l'esprit et sa compréhension que tu as lu, il y a trois ans que tu m'as emprunté.

\- Oui c'est exact, répondit Hermione. D'ailleurs, je te remercie de me l'avoir prêté d'ailleurs.

\- Tu vas recommencer à faire la marmotte ou pas ? taquina Sirius.

\- Hum, je t'ai rien demandé le cabot.

Deux heures plus tard, on discute quand je remarque Sev est à moitié endormi sur moi. Je le secoue légèrement puis je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher Sev, tu peines à garder les yeux ouvert.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, répliqua-t-il après avoir bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais chuis bien là.

\- Allez debout, je vais aussi aller me coucher.

\- Okay.

On se lève tout les deux, on souhaite une bonne nuit aux autres puis on va se monte dans notre chambre. Je pars prendre une douche. Un fois ma douche prise, je retourne dans la chambre pour trouver Sev a moitié endormi dans le lit. Je me couche à côté de lui, je l'embrasse et le prends dans mes bras. Il se blottit contre moi avant de murmurer :

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

Il s'endort après ça, je lui embrasse la tempe avant de lui souhaiter aussi. Je plonge dans les bras de Morphée rapidement après mon compagnon.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Deux jours plus tard, on reprend les cours, les vacances sont terminés. Je suis en cours avec mes amis, on est entrain de discuter des renégats. Depuis l'attaque sur Ollivander, je m'entraîne dur pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs mais c'est épuisant avec les cours à côté. Depuis ce jour, plus aucune attaque de vampire n'a été signalé.

\- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous faire la démonstration d'une métamorphose d'un scarabée en bouton ? demanda Minerva.

\- Oui madame.

Je fais la métamorphose que m'a demandé Minnie puis je retourne à ma place avec 10 points en plus pour gryffondors. Je m'asseois sur ma chaise et le cours reprend. Ainsi est rythmé ma journée, la journée est ennuyante comme tout les lundis. Le cours de potion vient de se terminer, je reste avec Severus et lui demande :

\- Alors pas trop dur la reprise des cours ?

\- Non ça va et toi ?

\- Un peu fatigué de la journée.

\- Tu as encore ton entraînement quotidien avec le cabot et le cerf.

\- Sev, soupirai-je, ils sont tout les deux dotés d'un prénom, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- T'es un cas désespérant.

 _Salut tout le monde, je voudrais connaître votre avis sur cette fic. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Biz._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 13:**

 _\- Alors pas trop dur la reprise des cours ?_

 _\- Non ça va et toi ?_

 _\- Un peu fatigué de la journée._

 _\- Tu as encore ton entraînement quotidien avec le cabot et le cerf._

 _\- Sev, soupirai-je, ils sont tout les deux dotés d'un prénom, tu le sais ça ?_

 _\- Oui et alors ?_

 _\- T'es un cas désespérant._

\- Je vois pas pouquoi tu dis ça ? répliqua Sev avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi.

\- A part que tu sois le pire gamin connu, je vois pas. Passons donc, tu veux. Mon entrainement ne commence qu'a 18h donc on rentre à l'appart ?

\- Passe devant, fit-il en indiquant la porte. Je prends les paquets de copies et je te rejoinds.

\- Okay.

Je sors de la salle de classe et je vais dans les apparts de Sev. Je m'écroule sur le canapé. Deux minutes plus tard, Sev rentre et s'intalle sur la table pour corriger ses copies. Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors rapidement. Après un moment, je me sens secoué par Severus. J'ouvre les yeux et je lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Il est moins dix.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est 18h moins dix, dans dix minutes tu dois retrouvé tes instructeurs, si on peut dire.

\- Hum, je me suis endormi en fait, murmurai-je.

\- Oui mais Harry est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui un peu fatigué, fis-je en m'asseyant.

\- Tu es sur ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Oui t'en fais pas Sevy.

Je le prends dans mes bras et il se blottit contre moi. Je souris avant de le serrer plus fort contre moi. Je lui embrasse la tempe avant lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Est-ce que je peux te laisser deux heures seules ou je dois rester avec toi ?

\- Hum, je voulais juste un câlin, répliqua Sev en faisant la moue.

\- Arrête d'être aussi mignon sinon je vais rester ici pour faire un autre entraînement, susurrai-je.

Il rougit et cache son visage contre mon torse. Je lui carresse les cheveux avant de lui dire :

\- Je vais y aller biz.

Je l'embrasse puis je rejoinds mon père et mon parrain dans le manoir pour qu'on s'entraîne. Mes amis viennent aussi pour s'entraîner.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Deux heures plus tard, je rentre dans les apparts de Sev pour le trouver entrain de corriger ses copies. Je baille un grand coup avant de lui dire :

\- Je suis rentré, j'ai fini l'entraînement.

\- Hum, je voies ça, t'as l'air fatigué ?

\- Ouais un peu, je vais prendre une douche et je vais aller me coucher.

\- Va prendre ta douche mais tu reviens ici pour manger, ordonna mon compagnon.

\- Okay Sev. Laisse-moi un quart d'heure et j'arrive.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis installé à table en compagnie de Sev pour manger. Je lui raconte le déroulement de l'entraînement. Après manger, je vais directement me coucher dans notre lit. Sev m'a dit qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard. Je m'endors rapidement à cause de la fatigue. Pendant la nuit, je sens comme une chaleur me rejoindre. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille. J'essaye de me redresser mais quelque chose me bloque. Quelque chose sur mon torse et cette chose c'est...Sev. Il est installé contre moi, je souris doucement avant de le secouer. Il grogne quelque chose sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

\- Sev debout, on doit se lever. Je dois aller en cours et toi, tu dois les donner donc réveille-toi.

\- On peut pas rester un peu au lit, proposa Sev contre mon torse. Chuis bien là.

\- Désolé Sev mais non, allez debout. Ce week-end, on restera au lit si tu veux mais aujourd'hui on a des trucs à faire. Alors debout la marmotte.

\- Chuis pas une marmotte, bailla Sev en se redressant.

\- Va prendre une douche ça te fera du bien et ça te réveillera, fis je en me levant.

\- Ouais ouais à une seule condition, déclara-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard interrogatif. Il s'avance vers moi, il me prend la main en disant :

\- On la prend ensemble.

\- Si tu veux, souriai-je, mais juste pour se laver ?

Il détourne le regard en rougissant violemment donc j'ai vu juste. Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Il m'emmène dans la salle de bain avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je le plaque contre la vitre de la douche en l'embrassant. On se déshabille mutuellement avant de passer aux choses sérieux. Sev glapit avant de gémir quand il sent un doigt rentré en lui. Je l'embrasse tout en continuant de le préparer. Je lui rajoute un deuxième puis un troisième doigt.

\- Maintenant, haleta Sev, prends-moi.

\- Okay, fis-je en l'embrassant. Retourne-toi.

Il fait ce que je dis, je me positionne devant son entrée puis je le pénètre doucement. Il gémit de plaisir en s'appuyant contre le mur. J'embrasse Sev et il me rend mon baiser avec beaucoup de passion. Je lui carresse le torse et il gémit délicieusement. Il adore quand je lui carresse près du nombril. J'accelère les va-et-viens et Sev commence à crier de plaisir quand je commence à toucher sa prostate à chaque coup. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je commence à le masturber quand je me sens proche de la libération. Sev se cambre de plus en plus jusqu'à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui embrasse le cou, Sev se raidi de plus en plus.

\- Je vais jouir, gémit Sevy.

\- Jouis Sev, jouis pour moi, murmurai-je.

Après quelques va-et-viens, on jouit tout les deux en même temps en criant de plaisir. Je l'embrasse puis je me retire de lui. Il gémit légèrement. Il reste appuyé contre le mur en soufflant.

\- Je t'ai trop fatigué ?

\- Non ça va aller.

Il se retourne et il m'embrasse. On se douche rapidement avant de sortir de la douche puis de s'habiller. Je regarde l'heure et il est déjà sept heures passées.

\- On déjeune à la grande salle ou pas ? demandai-je.

\- Bien obligé sinon Albus va encore m'en vouloir de sauter les repas pour autres choses, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis le début d'année, les seules fois où on est dans la grande salle de son avis c'est à midi.

\- A partir de maintenant chaque petit déjeuner ce passera dans la grande salle, déclarai-je solennelement.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi les dimanches. C'est grasse mat' et c'est non-négociable, fit-il en sortant des apparts.

\- Mais attends-moi Sev.

Je sors rapidement et je le rattrappe, on se dirige tout les deux vers la grande salle. On entre à l'interieur de la grande salle, je rejoinds mes amis et Sev part vers sa table. Je souris en le voyant soupirer avant de s'installer à côté de Bubus. Dumby lui fait la discussion et moi je pouffe à ma table en voyant les réactions de mon compagnon. Les autres en font de même avant qu'on discute de sujets banales. La journée a plutôt bien commencé.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

La fin de la journée est désatreuse, j'ai appris par Albus que mon père a été blessé lors d'une perquisition d'un manoir qui pouvait abriter des renégats. En ce moment, il est à Sainte-Mangouste. Severus me regarde et comprend ce que je veux faire.

\- Il est dans quel service ?

\- Toxicologie, répondit Dumby.

Il aquièce avant de me prendre la main et de m'emmener jusqu'à l'appart. Il utilise la cheminée et nous emmène dans le bureau d'un de ses amis.

\- Salut Nissa, est-ce que tu aurais un patient nommé James Potter ?

\- Oui il vient d'arriver pourquoi ?

\- Son fils, fit-il en m'indiquant, voudrait le voir.

\- Ah oui oui, suivez-moi.

Je suis Sev et son ami, on va dans la chambre de mon père. Il est couché dans le lit et il est trop pâle. Je m'asseois à côté de ma mère et je lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il s'est fait attaquer par un ange aux ailes noires d'après Sirius.

Je grogne en entendant ça, je relève la tête et Severus ancre son regard dans le mien. Il rentre dans ma tête et me dit :

 _"Calmes-toi Harry, tu t'en occuperas plus tard. Aide ton père à aller mieux. Tu t'occuperas de cet archange un autre jour."_

 _"Oui, tu as raison Sev"._

Je souffle un grand coup avant de lancer un sort de diagnostique sur mon père. Je m'approche de lui et je soulève son pull. Il a une griffure impressionante sur le flan droit et plusieurs autres plusieurs griffures dans le dos ou sur le torse mais heureusement aucune morsure. Je lance un regard sur Severus, il aquièce avant de dire à son amie.

\- Aucune morsure donc aucun venin vampirique, ça devrait aller pour cette fois. Harry, je pense que tu devrais...

\- Oui je sais, fis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Je sors rapidement de l'hôpital et je retourne à Poudlard. Je reste dans le parc et j'essaye de réfléchir à tout ça. Je suis couché contre un arbre et je cherche un moyen de localiser cet archange de malheur. Merlin, mon petit fléreur, vient me voir, il miaule et je remarque un message à sa patte. Je le prends et je lis le message. Il vient de Sev, il me demande de rentrer pour parler de mon père. Je prends mon fléreur dans les bras puis je pars vers les appartements. J'entre dans les appartements de Sev et je lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon père ?

\- Ils l'ont mis sous coma artificiel, il a une infection de magie noire.

\- Pourquoi je l'ai pas détecté ?

\- C'est la conséquence de la réaction médicament plus le sort.

Je m'installe à côté de Sev, il m'observe avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule avant de lui demander :

\- A ton avis, est-ce que se serait possible de le localiser pour l'attrapper ?

\- Hum, oui je pense. D'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas senti l'odeur de l'archange ?

\- Non, étrangement non. J'ai rien senti à part une odeur de plante étrange.

\- Tu penses pouvoir la reconnaître ? demanda Sevy.

\- Je sais pas du tout Sev. Hum, on peut arrêter de parler de cet archange à la noix.

\- Comme tu veux.

Sev relâche légèrement sa prise sur moi, je m'écarte avant de poser ma tête sur ses jambes et de me coucher sur le canapé. Il appelle d'un accio un livre sur les potions. Je ferme les yeux sous ses carresses dans mes cheveux. Petit à petit, je m'endors contre lui. Après plus de deux heures, Sev me secoue pour me réveiller. Je me redresse et je lui demande en baillant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- C'est l'heure du dîner et tes amis voudraient te parler, d'après la lettre de Drago.

\- Ah okay, fis-je en me redressant. Donc on va manger à la grande salle ?

\- Oui, je dois parler à Dumbledore à propos d'un truc.

On sort des apparts pour aller dans la grande salle. Je m'installe à côté de mes amis et on commence à discuter sur l'archange. Au bout d'un moment, je sens une odeur qui m'est familière j'arrive pas à savoir d'où. Je me retourne et remarque que le professeur de DCFM quitte la salle. Je me lève et je vais à sa rencontre :

\- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question personelle ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Quel est votre parfum ?

\- Ah l'odeur de plante, répliqua-t-il auquel j'aquièce, c'est une plante assez rare qu'on trouve dans la forêt interdite. C'est la planta tribulationis. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour savoir où j'avais déjà senti cette odeur. En revoir monsieur.

\- Euh...en revoir Potter.

Je sors de la grande salle, je vais à la bibliothèque et je cherche un livre sur cette plante. Si je sais à quoi correspond la plante, je pourrais peut-être deviner où est l'archange. Je trouve enfin un livre, je le prends et je retourne aux appartements. Je m'installe dans le canapé et je commence la lecture. Severus rentre peu de temps après.

\- Il traite de quoi ce livre ?

\- La planta tribulationis, répondis-je.

\- Pourquoi lis-tu sur ce sujet ?

\- Le prof de DCFM avait l'odeur de cette plante sur lui et je suis quasiment sur que c'est l'odeur que j'ai senti sur mon père après son attaque.

\- Si je me souviens bien, elle ne pousse que dans les forêts sombres et/ou humides, sans oublier magique.

\- Comme la fôret interdite ?

\- Oui c'est un très bon exemple. Hum, je crois que j'en ai dans ma réserve, fit-il. Je vais voir.

Il va dans son labo puis il y revient avec un flacon contenant une plante noire. Je le regarde étonné par la couleur avant qu'il m'explique :

\- Si cette plante vire au vert, elle pourri.

\- Ah d'accord, je peux.

Il me la donne. J'ouvre le flacon et je sens l'odeur. Oui c'est exactement l'odeur de l'archange. Je lui rends le flacon en lui disant :

\- C'est bien la même odeur. On peut en trouver où ?

\- Sur le territoire anglais, il n'existe que trois endroit : la forêt interdite, la forêt de Freun et la forêt Nodin.

\- Je vais aller vérifier dans la forêt interdite, fis-je en marchant vers la porte.

J'allais ouvrir la porte quand je sens de la peur dans notre lien, je me retourne et je vois Sev entrain de réfléchir à quelque chose. Je soupire avant d'aller le voir. Je le prends dans mes bras et je lui murmure près de l'oreille :

\- J'irais plus tard tout compte fait. Et si on allait dormir, je suis crevé, pas toi ?

\- Un peu, répliqua-t-il.

Je l'embrasse avant d'aller dans la chambre, en le tirant par la main. Il me pousse sur le lit, je l'emporte avec moi et on tombe tout les deux dans le lit. Je le plaque sous moi et je l'embrasse, il gémit légèrement. Il lance un informulé pour nous déshabiller. Je lui envoie un coup de bassin bien senti et il gémit de plaisir. Sev demande pendant que je lui fais un suçon dans le cou :

\- Harry,...hum...prends-moi...s'il-te-plaît...

Je ne réponds rien mais je l'embrasse. J'invoque le lubrifiant, je lubrifie mon sexe puis je l'encule. Il gémit légèrement de douleur lorsque je rentre en lui. Je l'embrasse pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il gémit de plus en plus en plus fort, il se cambre et il serre les draps le plus fort possible. Je l'embrasse et je commence à le masturber. Sev se cambre de plus en plus soudain il crie et se libère entre nous deux. Je le suis rapidement dans la jouissance. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me retirer de lui. Je m'écroule à côté de lui. On est tout les deux essouflé. Il lance un recurvite puis il se blottit contre moi. Je souris doucement et lui murmure :

\- Je t'aime Sev, bonne nuit.

\- Je t'aime encore plus Harry.

Il baille avant de s'endormir contre moi. Je lui embrasse la tempe avant de sucomber à l'appel de Morphée. Le lendemain, je me réveille vers 8h, c'est pas réellement tard étant donné que j'ai cours de potion qu'a 9h et que le professeur de potion dort toujours contre moi. Je me lève et je vais faire le petit déj. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Severus se lève. Il me rejoint dans la cuisine en baillant, il se place derrière moi et m'embrasse le cou. Je me retourne et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Bien dormi ? demandai-je après le baiser.

\- Oui et toi ? répondit-il en s'étirant.

\- Moi aussi, fis-je en l'embrassant. Maintenant, si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de se mettre à table ?

\- Mais bien sur mon cher.

On s'installe tout les deux avec un sourire devant nos conneries matinales. Je lis la lettre de ma mère sur l'état de mon père qui s'améliore pendant que Sev lit la gazette du sorcier. Je suis rassuré que mon père aille mieux.

\- Sevy, tu sais pas la bonne nouvelle ?

\- Euh...laquelle ?

\- Mon père s'est réveillé et il est totalement sorti d'affaire.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, répliqua-t-il pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le chemin de traverse et Pré-au-Lard ne seraient plus sur pour nous, lit-il. Plusieurs attaques de vampires sont à déplorés malgré la bravoure d'un certain bourreau de Dracula, les attaques sur le chemin de traverse sont toujours aussi sanglantes. Les vampires et les sorciers sont-ils repartis dans une guerre sanglante ?

\- Je sens que cette histoire ne vas pas se finir, commentai-je.

\- Espérons que tu es tord, fit Severus.

 _Salut, comment allez-vous ? Moi, très bien j'ai vu que c'est bientôt les vacances pour certain. Bon courage pour les autres._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 14:**

 _\- Le chemin de traverse et Pré-au-Lard ne seraient plus sur pour nous, lit-il. Plusieurs attaques de vampires sont à déplorés malgré la bravoure d'un certain bourreau de Dracula, les attaques sur le chemin de traverse sont toujours aussi sanglantes. Les vampires et les sorciers sont-ils repartis dans une guerre sanglante ?_

 _\- Je sens que cette histoire ne vas pas se finir, commentai-je._

 _\- Espérons que tu es tord, fit Severus._

\- Dracula va vouloir en parler, je parie.

\- Pauvre de toi, se moqua Sevy.

\- Bon si on allais en cours ? On reparlera de ça plus tard.

\- Oui on y va.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Depuis plusieurs jours aucune attaque de vampire a été effectué. Aujourd'hui, on est samedi. Mes amis et moi, on a décidé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Severus, Minerva et Filius Flitwick nous accompagne pour nous surveiller.

\- Et Harry, aucun produit de chez Weasley, compris ? dit Sevy.

\- Oui oui, t'inquiète.

Je pars avec mes amis quand j'entends Sev soupirer. Drago, Ron et moi, on a prévu de faire une blague au nouveau professeur de vol. Il est plus qu'hautain et complètement con. Tout le monde regrette Bibine. On prévoit notre plan. Une fois arrivé dans la boutique des jumeaux, on leur explique notre plan. Ils acceptent de nous aider et le font avec plaisir d'après leur mot, en plus tout les produits qu'on a besoin il nous les font à moitié prix pour prouver leur bonne foi. On rit, on s'amuse et on plaisante sur beaucoup chose quand je sens que Sev est en danger. Hermione est la plus proche de moi, elle me voit sortir et elle me demande avant que je sorte :

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Sev a besoin d'aide, je peux le sentir.

\- Vas-y, je préviens les autres et on te rejoindra, déclara-t-elle.

\- Merci Mione.

Je sors de la boutique, j'essaye de me concentrer pour ressentir la présence de mon compagnon. Je le ressens pas très loin, je me dépêche de rejoindre l'endroit où je l'ai senti. J'arrive dans une ruelle sombre et lugubre. Je vois Sev plaqué au mur par l'archange, il y a des vampires avec lui. Sev essaye de se libérer mais il n'y arrive pas.

\- Relâche-le, ordonnai-je.

\- Bonjour monsieur l'ange déchu, salua l'archange.

Je m'approche dangeureusement de lui, les vampires me barrent le passage, ils sont trois contre moi. L'archange sourit méchament avant de me dire :

\- Ton cher petit compagnon va devenir le mien.

\- Rêve toujours. Lumières aveuglantes, fis-je en sortant mes ailes.

Ainsi commence mon combat contre les trois vampires. L'archange reste là un moment, Sev est essouflé. Il est appuyé contre le mur et il a l'air blessé. L'archange est toujours aussi souriant, il déclare à ses gardes :

\- Tuez-le, il me sert à rien, seul le compagnon m'interresse. Je vous laisse terminer le travail.

Après sa déclaration, il transplane en emportant Sev avec lui. Je vois rouge, je tue deux des vampires, je blesse gravement le dernier et après, je tombe à genoux. J'ai pas réussi à le protéger et il a disparu avec lui. Ce connard d'archange l'a kidnappé. Je baisse la tête quand Hermione et les autres arrivent, mon parrain et Tonks les accompagne.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda mon parrain.

\- Non ce salopard l'a enlevé. Tu m'entends ce salop l'a enlevé et j'ai rien pu faire.

Je me relève brusquement, je prends le vampire et je l'envoie contre le mur. Sirius en me voyant dans cet état décide de me stupefixer. Il me ramène à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pendant que Tonks part enfermer le renégat dans les cachots de Poudlard sous la demande de Dumby. Poppy me libère du sort de mon parrain et me donne un philtre de paix. Seulement ma mère, Sirius, Rémus et Albus sont là.

\- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus.

\- L'archange a enlevé Severus. Il était accompagné de trois vampires qui m'ont occupés quand ils ont disparus, expliquai-je.

\- Tu n'as rien pu faire ? s'étonna Rémus.

\- Non, j'ai rien pu faire. Les trois vampires me barrer le passage, le temps que je me débarrasse d'eux. Ils avaient déja disparu.

\- Comment peut-on retrouver Severus ? demanda ma mère.

\- J'ai une idée et si on se servait du vampire que j'ai capturé.

\- Harry, il a besoin de repos et de soin. Tu l'as tellement amoché que je me demande le comment de sa survie.

\- Il faut l'interroger le plus rapidement possible. Je veux retrouver Sev avant qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Sirius, Albus, vous allez me faire des recherches, vous avez tout les deux un énorme réseau d'informateur donc vous allez me retrouver ce kidnappeur, ordonna ma mère.

\- Oui chef, fit Sirius avant de repartir au bureau des aurors.

\- Je vais voir si certain de mes amis connaissent l'archange, fit Rémus.

Je souris tristement en les entendant, ma mère s'asseoit à côté de moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras et essaye de me rassure et de me réconforter. Albus nous observe quand il s'excuse pour partir voir Dracula pour qu'il nous aide à retrouver mon compagnon. Ma mère et moi discutons un peu de l'attaque quand je m'endors dans ses bras. Je me réveille le lendemain toujours blotti contre ma mère. Poppy m'apprend que le renégat ne se réveillera pas de sitôt. Je pars vers les cachots pour essayer de le soigner. Ma mère me suit pour essayer de me retenir de le tuer. Je le soigne du mieux que je peux, ma mère lui lance un sort de diagnostique et mannonce :

\- Je pense qu'il se réveillera dans moins d'une semaine.

\- Okay, bon je vais aller retrouver mes amis à plus tard.

\- A plus tard mon chéri.

Je sors des cachots et je vais dans la salle commune de gryffondors, j'ai besoin de voir mes amis. Arrivé là-bas, je vois Hermione installé dans un des canapé devant la cheminée. Je m'asseois à côté d'elle et elle me demande en voyant ma tête, tout en posant son livre :

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Hermione, Sev a été enlevé sous mes yeux et j'ai rien pu faire. Je suis faible et l'archange le sait.

Elle ne rajoute rien mais elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle me réconforte du mieux qu'elle peut. Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny vient chercher Hermione pour une petite réunion avec les autres.

\- Hermione, tu viens à la salle sur demande. On va se réunir avec les autres. Dray est entrain de chercher Harry.

\- Ginny, je suis là, fis-je en me levant.

\- Allez viens on y va, fit-elle en prenant ma main pour nous emmener dans la salle sur demande.

Je rentre dans la salle sur demande, les autres sont déjà là. Dray s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir trouvé et compagnie. En me voyant, Ron m'oblige à m'asseoir et on discute tous ensemble pour trouver un moyen de trouver Sev. Je leur explique la disparition de Sev et Mione réagit vivement :

\- Tu étais à quatre contre un, comment as-tu pu t'en sortir indemne ?

\- Mione...

\- On parle d'Harry là, remarqua Drago. Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je vais attendre le réveil du vampire renégat que j'ai capturé.

On discute de ça, Dray et les autres me rassurent mais Hermione fait remarquer que le temps que je dispose pour retrouver Severus dépend que de lui justement.

\- En gros, s'il se fait influencer rapidement en moins d'une semaine il peut devenir le compagnon de l'archange et à l'inverse s'il se fait pas du tout influencer on a du temps devant nous.

\- Il est malin Hermione, j'espère juste que Sev va bien.

\- On le retrouvera Harry t'en fais pas, fit Théodore.

\- Espérons.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Une semaine plus tard, le vampire se réveille et on l'interroge. Il refuse de nous aider à retrouver Sev, il m'énerve à un point celui-là. J'allais m'occuper de lui personnellement quand Rémus me retient pendant que Sirius administre du véritasérum au renégat. Ma mère lui pose les questions. Le vampire renégat décrit un endroit dans des montagnes, j'regarde Bubus et lui demande :

\- Où se trouve la forêt Nodin ?

\- Au nord-est d'ici, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais où ils sont. Je vais aller chercher Severus et je reviendrai le plus vite possible, fis-je avant d'utiliser ma vitesse vampirique pour sortir de la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, j'ai trouvé le manoir que m'a décrit le renégat. Il est plutôt sinistre. Je rentre à l'interieur de la batisse. Je me repère dans la maison grâce à mon lien avec Severus. Je rentre dans une pièce qui ressemble à un salon si j'en crois la décoration. L'archange est assis sur un trône et m'observe en souriant méchament, il détourne le regard. Je suis son regard et je vois Sev allongé par-terre évanoui et couvert de sang. Je lance un regard noir à l'archange et celui me salua :

\- Ravi de te revoir ange déchu.

Je lui relance un regard noir et je m'approche de Sev, je prends Sev dans mes bras. Je me redresse avec Sev dans les bras, je regarde une dernière fois l'archange avec tout la haine que j'ai contre lui puis je vais vers la sortie.

\- Que penses-tu faire ? Tu ne penses pas partir aussi facilement quand même ? demanda l'archange en se levant.

\- Archange, je te règlerais ton compte plus tard, déclarai-je, ne t'en fais surtout pas tu vas bientôt rejoindre le paradis.

Après ma déclaration, je sors rapidement du manoir. Je transplane pour Poudlard. J'amène Sev à l'infirmerie, Poppy le prend en charge avec ma mère.

\- Dracula et Albus t'attendent dans le bureau du directeur, pour un rapport sur ta rencontre avec l'archange.

Je carresse doucement les cheveux de Sev avant d'aller vers le bureau de Bubus. Je leur raconte tout l'histoire du début à la fin, Dracula nous observe avant de soupirer :

\- On a un autre problème.

\- Lequel ? demanda Dumby.

\- Le renégat qui t'a donné la localisation de son maître a été sous contrôle mental et le problème s'est que les autres le sont aussi.

Je ferme les yeux en repensant aux vampires que j'ai tué, quand tout à coup une lumière s'allume et que je demande à Dracula :

\- Ce vampire a encore de la famille dans ton clan ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourrais-tu vérifier pour les autres ?

\- Harry, soupira le roi vampirique, il a belle et bien était contrôlé par l'archange. Le problème s'est qu'il ne reviendra jamais comme avant. Il était entrain de sombrer dans la folie et j'ai du mettre fin à ses jours, termina amèrement le roi.

\- Je m'occuperais des autres, un roi ne devrait pas tuer de sa main ses sujets, fis-je.

\- Harry, tu ne ressens rien quand tu tue ? demanda Albus.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Les sorciers ont leur âme qui se déchire après un meurtre, répondit Bubus.

\- Et les vampires sentent un vide plus ou moins important, ça dépend du nombre de personne morte, répliqua Drac'.

\- Pourtant je ressens rien du tout, commentai-je.

\- Tu dois surement être immunisé, fit Albus.

\- Oui surement, sinon vous avez encore besoin de moi ou pas ?

-Dernière question et tu pourras retourner auprès de ton calice, déclara Dracula. Penses-tu pouvoir battre l'archange ?

\- Oui, j'en suis même certain.

Le roi des vampires aquièce puis me laisse partir pour voir Sev. Poppy et maman ont fini les soins. Sev est allongé dans le lit, il a un bandage au niveau du crâne et un autre qui lui barre tout le torse, d'après ce que je peux voir.

\- Il est tiré d'affaire ne t'en fais pas, rassura ma mère.

\- Du moins physiquement, mentalement il faudra attendre son réveil pour connaître son état mental, rajouta Poppy pesimiste.

\- Harry, on va vous laisser seul au moindre problème tu viens nous chercher ou tu nous envoie un patronus, compris ?

\- Oui maman, c'est compris.

Les deux infirmières sortent de la chambre, je les observe sortir de la chambre avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise installé près du lit. J'observe Sev, il est plus pâle que d'habitude. Je lui prends la main et je réfléchis à tout ce qui est arrivé. Après une heure à me tourmenter, je m'endors. Je me réveille en sentant Sev s'agiter. Je me lève et je m'asseois sur le lit. J'esssaye de le réveiller, je sens une grande peur dans notre lien. Sev ne se réveille toujours pas, je me couche à côté de lui et je le prends dans mes bras. Il se continue de se débattre.

\- Calmes-toi Sev, chut tu n'es plus avec l'autre batard...

Je commence à lui parler et petit à petit il arrête de se débattre, je le garde contre moi. Je reste réveillé deux heures de plus puis je m'endors contre lui. Le lendemain matin, ma mère me réveille pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Il a fallu deux semaines entières à Severus pour se remettre de cette expérience. Il va mieux physiquement, mais mentalement c'est une autre histoire. Je sens bien qu'il m'évite de plus en plus. Les seules fois où il a besoin de ma présence, c'est après ses cauchemars. Ils sont du à sa captivité avec cette archange de malheur. Bizarrement, il ne veut pas me parler de ses cauchemars ou de l'épisode avec l'archange. C'est énervant, je sens qu'il souffre mais il ne veut pas de mon aide sinon il me l'aurait demander depuis un moment.

Je suis allongé dans notre lit, j'observe le plafond en réfléchissant à tout ça. Severus rentre dans la chambre et je lui déclare directement tout en me redressant:

\- Sev faut qu'on parle.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec l'archange, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas en parler, répliqua-t-il en regardant vers la porte.

\- Sev, je veux savoir. S'il-te-plaît Severus, raconte-moi.

Il se raidit légèrement avant de soupirer, il m'observe en ancrant son regard dans le mien. Ne pas rentrer dans sa tête, il ne faut pas que je rentre dans sa tête. Il soupire une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et d'aller vers l'armoire. Il cherche quelque chose, mais il le trouve pas vu ce qu'il a dit :

\- Merde, elle est pas ici. J'ai oublié de la ramener.

\- Sev, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demandai-je.

\- Ma pensine. Ce sera plus simple de te montrer les souvenirs que de te l'expliquer, répondit-il.

\- Je comprends mais si tu n'as pas ta pensine et tu ne peux pas m'expliquer comment fera-t-on ?

\- Tu utiliseras la legilimencie ou plutôt tu vas utiliser la legilimence, j'ai pas ma pensine, souffla Sev avec défaite.

\- Euh...es-tu sur de toi ? demandai-je.

\- Harry, si tu as envie de savoir ce qu'il m'a fait, tu dois utilise la legilimencie sur moi.

\- Bien, assies-toi Sev. Prêt ?

Il aquièce après s'être assis mais il ne me regarde pas. Je soupire avant de lui attraper le menton. Je le détaille sous toute les coutures avant de l'embrasser. Je lui murmure :

\- T'en fais pas ça ne va pas durée longtemps. Concentre-toi juste sur les souvenirs que tu partages avec l'archange.

Il souffle un grand coup avant d'aquiècer. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien et je plonge dans ses souvenirs. Je sens comme une résistance puis plus rien et les souvenirs apparraissent devant mes yeux...

 _Joyeuses vacances à tout ceux qui y sont. Joyeux Noël aussi, passer un bon réveillon._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 15:**

 _Il souffle un grand coup avant d'aquiècer. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien et je plonge dans ses souvenirs. Je sens comme une résistance puis plus rien et les souvenirs apparraissent devant mes yeux..._

Le premier souvenir qui apparaît devant mes yeux, est juste après son enlèvement. L'archange l'attache contre le mur et lui prend sa baguette. Sev se rebelle contre l'archange en se débattant avec ses liens, l'archange lui donne un coup violent au niveau de l'estomac pour le calmer.

\- Harry s'occupera de toi, vermine, menaça Sevy.

\- Penses-tu sinèrement que tu l'aimeras encore après ça ? fit l'archange en lui montrant une fiole de potion.

Il l'a fait avaler de force à Severus puis il se recule pour observer mon compagnon en souriant méchament. Sev l'observe aussi puis il s'évanouit à cause de la potion et de ses effets.

Le deuxième souvenir : Sev se réveille dans une réplique plus ou moins réussi de notre chambre. Je suis à côté de lui, je commence à lui dire les pires horreurs possibles jusqu'au moment ou je lui déclare :

\- Severus, je pense que je t'aime plus.

Ce souvenir me choque, je sens l'esprit de Sev vaciller. J'allais me retirer quand un troisième et dernier souvenir apparaît. Il me met en scène une nouvelle fois avec Severus. Je visionne le souvenir. Dans celui-là, je le contraint à avoir un rapport avec moi, c'est...c'est un viol. A la fin, je me barre je ne sais où et Sev se recroqueville dans le lit et commence à pleurer, ça me dégoute de savoir que l'archange a osé faire ça. Je sors de sa tête. Je prends ma tête dans les mains et j'essaye de trouver une réponse correcte. Je me redresse et je sens le vampire contrôler mes mouvements. J'esssaye de le canalyser mais j'y arrive pas. Je me relève et je demande à Severus, ou plutôt le vampire lui demande:

\- As-tu aimé ?

\- Tu es réellement entrain de me demander si j'ai aimé me faire...violer ? demanda-t-il spectique.

Je me retourne pour le regarder. Je l'observe, il est assis sur le lit la tête baissée et je le sens blessé par ma demande. Je soupire un grand coup avant de lui dire :

\- Alors ?

\- Non...bien sur que non...je...je suis désolé...

\- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir cru à cette illusion, je...

Je l'observe attentivement, je sens bien qu'il ne va pas bien. Il a la tête baissé et son visage est caché. Il cherche ses mots, chose plus qu'inhabituelle chez lui. Je sais que mon vampire n'est pas calmé mais mon ange a besoin de rassurer son compagnon. Je soupire, je m'asseois à côté de Sevy et je le prends dans mes bras. Je lui carrese le dos et je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- C'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais à moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir demander ça. Je me suis laissé emporté à cause de mon vampire. Sev, tu peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, c'est de la faute de l'archange. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, il a utiliser une illusion sur toi. Si tu as vraiment besoin de savoir, oui je te pardonne de ça même si c'est pas de ta faute.

Sev pose sa tête sur mon épaule sans rien ajouter. Je le serre dans mes bras. Je sens dans notre lien comme du soulagement et de l'apaisement, je le garde contre moi. Le vampire s'est un peu calmé grâce au sentiment de son calice. Severus me demande :

\- Et pour ton vampire et ton ange ?

\- Mon ange veut te réconforter et mon vampire veut t'engeuler, personnellement je penche du côté de l'ange.

\- Je vois.

Je sens de l'appréhension dans notre lien, je lui frotte le dos pour le réconforter. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse tendrement mais chastement. Sev se blottit contre moi sans rien ajouter. Il repose sa tête sur mon épaule et il me murmure :

\- Tu n'as pas la même odeur que lui.

Je fronce les sourcils en entendant ça, il ne m'explique pas mais reste contre moi. Il est blotti contre moi et sa tête repose sur mon épaule. En sentant, le sang pulsait dans sa carotide, mes canines sortent tout seule. Je porte ma main au niveau de la bouche. Sev s'écarte un peu de moi avant de me demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien (pas la peine de l'inquièter)

\- Harry, fit-il.

Je le regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend, il écarquille les yeux avant de me demander :

\- Depuis 2 mois, tu n'as pas pris de mon sang, tu es en manque ? C'est ça ?

J'étais sur le point de me lever pour sortir quand Sev me retient au poignet. Il soupire doucement avant de me dire :

\- Vas-y mords-moi. Je sais que tu en as besoin.

\- Sev, je préfère pas. Tu viens à peine de te remettre de grave blessure, je veux pas que tu perdes du sang inutilement.

\- Harry, tu en as besoin alors mords moi.

\- Non, tu as besoin de récupérer toutes tes capacités physiques avant que je te morde. On la fera plus tard, pour l'heure je dois aller voir mon père et mon parrain je te rappelle que j'ai entraînement même si on est en vacances.

\- Harry, je te comprends pas. Tu veux que je te dise tout ce qui va pas mais toi tu peux me cacher des choses sans aucun souci ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

\- Non expliques-moi maintenant.

Je soupire avant de me retourner vers Sev. J'allais une nouvelle fois refuser quand je sens dans notre lien comme un sentiment étrange. Je prends un parchemin et une plume et j'écris une missive à mon père. Je lui explique rapidement la situation et je le préviens de mon absence. Je me réinstalle à côté de Sev et il me demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Je veux pas te mordre.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Sev, tu dois l'avoir remarqué depuis le temps après les morsures, on est exicté et donc on couche ensemble.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Harry ? soupira-t-il.

\- Je veux pas que tu me compares à lui, murmurai-je.

\- Tu es trop idiot, fit Sev en s'étendant dans le lit. Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'a pas la même odeur que lui, c'est comme ça que je peux faire la différence.

\- Je comprends toujours pas, en quoi notre odeur est différente ? Et en quoi mon odeur te rassure ?

Il rougit légèrement en entendant ça, il me tire pour que je me couche à côté de lui et il se blottit contre moi. Il inspire mon odeur avant de déclarer :

\- Les compagnons ont besoin de l'odeur de leur ange pour se sentir apaisé, tout comme les calices ont besoin de l'odeur de leurs vampires.

Je vois c'est vrai que ça tombe sous le sens. Je comprends mieux son histoire d'odeur. Il a du se renseigner sur son rôle. Là, il est toujours blottit contre moi. Je le serre contre moi, hum je sais que les calices se sentent utiles en se soumettant à leur vampire pour leur donner leur sang. Je soupire avant de me redresser. Je me place au-dessus de Sev et lui dit :

\- Je veux bien te mordre.

C'est tellement bizarre dit comme ça mais j'aurais pas pu le formuler autrement. Il n'ajoute rien, il penche juste la tête sur le côté. Je mords Sevy sans attendre. Il gémit de plaisir, après tout la morsure est aphrodisiaque. Je sens son érection se presser contre ma cuisse, je lui donne un coup de bassin et il gémit une nouvelle fois. Après l'avoir mordu, je m'applique à lui faire un suçon. Je l'embrasse et il me carresse le dos pendant notre baiser. On stoppe le baiser car on manque de souffle et je lui demande :

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller plus loin ?

\- Oui, s'il-te-plaît prend-moi...

Je n'ajoute rien et je l'embrasse. Je lui enlève sa chemise et son jean et il en fait de même pour moi. On s'embrasse une nouvelle fois. On continue de s'embrasser quand je lui caresse la bosse qui déforme son boxer, il gémit. Je descends et je lui lèche la carotide. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, il serre les draps et se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et je lui enlève son boxer. J'invoque le lubrifiant, je baisse mon caleçon et j'en mets sur ma hampe et mes doigts. Je commence à préparer son entrée en insérant un doigt puis deux puis trois doigts. Il gémit à chaque fois que j'effleure sa prostate.

\- Harry, prends-moi, m'ordonna-t-il en gémissant.

Je retire mes doigts de son antre. Je l'embrasse tout en le pénétrant en une poussée. Il gémit légèrement de douleur, je lui carresse le torse et son sexe pour lui faire oublier cette douleur. Il me donne un coup de bassin et c'est le signal du début de son pilonnage. Je lui donne de grands coups de boutoir, il gémit et se cambre de plus en plus. Je me sens proche de l'explosion, je commence à masturber Severus. Soudain Sev se cambre brutalement, il jouit en criant de plaisir. Je le suis dans la jouissance en sentant ses chairs se resserer autour de ma hampe. A la place de crier de plaisir, je lui mords le cou et c'est une deuxième vague de jouissance qui l'emporte. Je l'embrasse tendrement puis je me retire de lui. Je m'allonge à côté de lui et je lance un recurvite sur nous et les draps. Sev se blottit contre moi, il me souhaite :

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit chéri, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

On plonge tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée. Durant la nuit, Sev se réveille à cause de ses cauchemars. Il s'est redressé brusquement et ça m'a réveillé. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois avoir du mal à respirer. Je peux sentir ses doutes et ses peurs dans notre lien. En ayant assez de les sentir, je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et je le force à se recoucher. Il se recouche à côté de moi mais il est tendu.

\- C'est fini Sev, tu n'es plus avec ce salop rendors-toi ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Fais dodo Sevy, hum je t'aime, murmurai-je.

Je ferme les yeux en me réinstallant confortablement et un peu avant de me rendormir je sens Severus se blottir contre moi. Je souris dans mon sommeil et je serre Severus plus fort contre moi. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille vers 8h00. Sev est toujours blotti contre moi. Je me décale légèrement et l'observe attentivement. Il est trop mignon quand il dort.

\- Hum...

Il bouge et je peux voir son visage. Il est trop cute, il a l'air super détendu. Je lui carresse les cheveux et il soupire de plaisir, je souris tendrement avant de lui embrasser la tempe. Je me lève et je descends dans la cuisine. Ma mère, Rémus et Hermione sont déjà levés. Je m'installe à côté d'Hermione. Ils sont tout les trois entrain de discuter à propos des vampires renégats. Je baille quand Hermione me demande :

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'entraînement hier ?

\- Un petit souci a réglé, répondis-je évasivement.

\- C'était quoi cette fois ? questionnna Rémus.

\- Mon vampire a fait des siennes. Il était en colère contre l'archange et cette colère s'est reporté sur le calice donc sur Severus.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ? fit ma mère après avoir bu son thé.

\- Non c'était rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione a l'air plongé dans ses pensées, puis soudain elle s'exclame :

\- J'ai toujours pas d'idée de carrière.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, rassura ma mère, tu as encore du temps pour y réfléchir. D'ailleurs Harry, tu ...

\- Dans deux à trois ans, je serai professeur de DCFM à Poudlard donc moi c'est bon pour la carrière.

\- Pour une fois, Harry a de l'avance sur toi Hermione, commenta Rémus.

\- Oui je sais, en plus il travaillera avec Severus C'est une bonne idée d'avoir accepté la proposition du professeur.

\- Oui je sais, Sev m'a dit la même chose.

On discute des cours quand je sens de l'agitation dans notre lien. Je me lève pour aller le voir entre temps Sirius et Ginny, se sont levés donc je peux m'éclipser tranquillement. Je monte les escaliers et puis je rentre dans notre chambre. Je vois Severus assis sur le lit. Je m'approche de lui, je m'asseois à côté de lui et il se blottit contre moi j'ai juste eu le temps d'ouvrir les bras. Je l'observe et je lui demande :

\- Sev, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne me répond rien et je suis sur que ça à un rapport avec l'archange. Je lui carresse doucement le dos et je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Veux-tu descendre pour déjeuner ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il.

Je le garde un peu dans mes bras, je le serre plus fort contre moi avant de l'embrasser. On se lève tout les deux pour aller en bas. Sev prend son petit déj et moi, je discute avec Hermione sur les avantages d'être professeur. Vers 10h, ma mère cherche Severus car elle a un problème avec le callibrage d'une potion et elle a besoin de Sev pour y arriver. Ils vont tout les deux dans le labo et commence à bosser sur cette potion. Je peux sentir une grande concentration de la part de Severus. Je regarde Hermione et je lui déclare :

\- Hermione, je crois que Severus et moi on a un problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis l'histoire avec l'archange et son enlèvement, Sev est devenu plus...comment dire craintif ou quelque chose qui s'en rapporte.

\- Harry, un calice a besoin de connaître les limites. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ton calice a très bien compris qu'il a dépassé les bornes et donc il ne sais plus comment agir avec toi étant donné que tu ne l'as pas puni. Parlez-en ou je sais pas essaye de lui faire comprendre que tout cette histoire ne va pas impacter vos relations, qu tu as toujours confiance en lui.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire mais je vois ou tu veux en venir. Maintenant, il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de lui prouver ça.

\- Bon courage.

\- Merci Hermione, si tu me cherches je vais aller faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je vais t'aider et non Harry ça me dérange pas de t'aider.

Je referme la bouche et je lui souris. On va à la bibliothèque du manoir. Au pire si on trouve pas aujourd'hui, on a trois semaines de vacances de Noël pour trouver, notre Bubus préféré a annulé la dernière semaine de cours. Du coup, on est tous au manoir pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. J'ai hâte d'être ce soir, pour le grand repas qu'a organisé mes parents. Les Longdubat, les Lovegood, les Malfoys, les Weasley, les Nott et les Zabini seront présent, on va se voir avec mes amis et c'est trop cool. Je suis dans le salon entrain de discuter de la soirée avec Hermione et Ron. Sev rentre dans le salon et il est entrain de se disputer avec Sirius sur le comptre de Régulus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier les suit. Il s'intalle à côté de nous et nous explique rapidement l'histoire. Je les observe et je leur ordonne :

\- Arrêtez de vous battre, bon sang on dirait des gamins de cinq ans. Grandissez un peu.

Les deux se tournent vers moi en grimaçant légèrement. Ils allaient parler quand Hermione rajoute :

\- En plus, c'est noël donc arrêtez vos enfantillages.

Ron et Régulus partent dans un fou-rire sans précédent. Severus et Sirius se regardent l'un l'autre avant de hausser tout les deux les épaules puis Sev demande :

\- Qui a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Vous...vous...faites...réprimander...comme...des...gamins, rigola Régulus.

\- Rég, tu peux arrêter de rire et toi aussi Ron, fit Siri.

Hermione et moi souriont en voyant Sev et Siri faire la tête comme des gosses. Rémus et ma mère rentrent dans la pièce et tombent sur ce spectacle.

\- Ils ont recommencé à faire les gamins, expliqua Hermione.

Ma mère sourit mi-amusée mi-dépitée et Rémus sourit d'amusement en prenant Sirius par la main pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ma mère s'asseoit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Sevy s'asseoit à côté de moi et il boude toujours autant que Sirius. Je le prends dans mes bras et je souris en l'entendant murmurer "on est pas des gamins de cinq ans". Il a parlé trop doucement pour que les autres entendent mais si j'ai bien compris il me fait la tête.

\- Quand tu es avec Sirius, tu te conduis comme un gamin de cinq ans, murmurai-je pour que seul lui l'entende.

Il me donne un coup de coude, je grimace légèrement avant de l'embrasser. Severus se laisse faire, a la fin du baiser il se blotti contre moi.

\- Chuis pardonné ou pas ?

\- Moui.

 _Très bonne année à vous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? Biz laissez un review siouplait._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 16:**

 _Il me donne un coup de coude, je grimace légèrement avant de l'embrasser. Severus se laisse faire, a la fin du baiser il se blotti contre moi._

 _\- Chuis pardonné ou pas ?_

 _\- Moui._

Severus est toujours blotti contre moi, j'observe les autres et je remarque que Rémus essaye de se réconcilier avec Sirius qui fait la tête. Je souris et je demande à Sev :

\- A ton avis, mon parrain va faire la tête pendant longtemps ?

\- Oui c'est une vrai tête de mule.

Après sa réponse, Severus pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Il est environ 18 heures, les Malfoys viennent d'arriver. Je dit bonjour à Narcissa et à Lucius, puis Drago, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et moi montons à l'étage pour discuter d'autres trucs. En montant, on entend Lucius se moquer de Severus :

\- Tu t'ai vraiment fait réprimander comme un gamin, Severus ?

\- Non c'est totalement faux, répliqua Sev avec mauvaise foi.

\- Sev, t'as vraiment la mémoire courte, m'exclamai-je en montant les escaliers le plus vite possible.

On entend les adultes rire, je suis quasiment sur que Severus va me bouder. On rentre dans mon ancienne chambre et Hermione me réprimande en s'asseyant sur le lit :

\- C'est pas vraiment sympa pour Severus, il...

\- Il sait que je plaisante, il va juste me bouder comme tout à l'heure c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Hum, Harry je me posais une question depuis un moment. Tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ? demanda Ginny.

\- Professeur de DCFM et vous ?

\- Banquier, Ginny veut faire joueuse profesionnelle et vous deux ? demanda Drago en regardant Hermione et Ron.

\- Je vais réaliser mon rêve de devenir auror, répondit Ron.

\- J'hésite entre aller au ministère et être médicomage, répliqua Hermione.

\- Et sinon, vous comptez avoir des enfants avec Severus ? taquina Drago.

\- On en a pas discuter, toussai-je, mais je pense pas et toi avec Ginny vous pensez en avoir ?

\- On a le temps, rougit Ginny.

On discute de plein d'autre chose, en attendant les autres. Théodore est le suivant à arriver, puis c'est Blaise, Neville, et enfin Luna. Ils sont tous là, on discute de beaucoup de choses quand Blaise nous rexplique le plan contre l'autre abruti de prof de vol :

\- ...donc on est d'accord pour faire ça...

\- Sinon, j'ai une autre idée, fis-je.

\- Vas-y on t'écoute, répliqua Théodore.

\- Je peux demander à Severus une potion pour lui faire des effets indésirables ou autre chose et...

\- Jamais il vous aidera, interrompit Hermione.

\- Au contraire, il le déteste. Une fois on a discuté de lui et ses propos envers ce prof de vol étaient tous sauf élogieux, rétorquai-je. Et encore je pense que ce n'est qu'un euphémisme.

\- Après c'est pas étonnant, fit Blaise, quoi me regardez pas comme ça. Vous êtes pas au courant qu'ils se sont engeuler en début d'année en sortant de la salle des profs. Il t'en a quand même parlé à toi, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, il ne m'en a pas parler. C'était quand ?

\- Au début d'année, en septembre, répondit-il.

\- A cette époque, il avait d'autre chose en tête, déclara Hermione. Il pensait plutôt à un certain ange déchu.

Je n'ajoute rien mais je trouve ça quand même étrange qu'il m'en ai pas parlé. Bon après ce n'est qu'une engeulade sans conséquence. On continue de discuter de notre plan. Environ deux heures plus tard ma mère nous appelle avec son sonorus :

\- Les enfants à table, on va manger le repas de noël.

On descend tous, une fois arrivé dans la salle à manger, c'est la tournée des bonjour. Je salue, les parents de Neville, de Luna, de Théodore, de Blaise, de Ron et Ginny, ainsi que leurs frères. Albus et Minerva sont aussi présents. Après avoir salué tout le monde, je vais m'asseoir à côté de Severus. Il me boude j'en suis certain maintenant. Je souris avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je me ferais pardonné plus tard, t'en fais pas mon petit Sevy.

Je souris en le voyant rougir à cause de mon insinuation, il tousse pour reprendre contenance avant de me murmurer :

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

\- Hum, tant pis alors se sera pour le plaisir, fis-je avant de l'embrasser.

\- Bon les deux tourtereaux, vous allez pas faire ça toute la soirée quand même ? demanda mon parrain en rigolant.

\- Non mais on a quand même le droit de s'embrasser, rétorquai-je en voyant le rougissement de Sev. En plus moi je dis rien quand tu t'amuses à faire ton gamin de cinq ans.

Sirius perd son sourire pendant que tout le monde part dans un fou-rire mémorable. Sev sourit d'amusement même s'il a encore les joues rouges. On mange le repas en discutant, en rigolant et en plaisantant sur des bêtises. Après le dessert on ouvre les cadeaux.

Je reçoit pas mal de livre sur les potions, la DCFM ou encore sur les créatures magiques de la part de Minerva, de Rémus, de Neville et de Régulus. J'ai eu le dernier livre de Norbert Dragonneau sur la dangerosité des créatures magiques. Je reçoit un étui en peau de dragon pour baguette magique de la part de Charlie. J'ai reçu un nouvel équipement pour le quiddicht de la part de Ron, un nouveau balai de la part de mes parents. Un kit d'entretien pour balai de la part d'Hermione. Albus, Sirius et les jumeaux Weasley m'offrent des bonbons et des farces, d'ailleurs Sev à soupirer en voyant les farces et il a même marmonner "ça va encore être le bazar à Poudlard". Arthur et Molly m'ont offert deux places pour la finale de la coupe du monde de quiddicht. Ginny m'a offert un collier avec un pendentif de la forme de mes ailes. Luna et son père m'offrent une petite boule de poils très caline. Elle reste blottit contre mon cou, j'ai pas vraiment compris le nom de la créature mais j'ai décidé de l'appeller Goldric, vu sa couleur orangé ça lui va bien. J'ouvre le cadeau de Sev en dernier, il m'a offert un bracelet mais c'est le bracelet sur lequelle j'ai flashé sur le chemin de traverse mais j'ai pas eu le temps de me l'acheter.

\- Merci Sev, c'est exactement celui-là que je voulais.

\- De rien et je le sais je te rappelle que j'étais là quand tu l'as vu, soupira-t-il. Tu n'as vraiment pas de mémoire.

Je souris amusé avant de l'embrasser, je remercie tout le monde. D'après ce que j'ai remarqué tout le monde est heureux de ses cadeaux. On discute, on s'amuse, on plaisante et mon père lance la musique. Mes parents commencent à danser, Hermione et Ron se lèvent pour aller danser. Je suis mort de rire en les voyant danser. Sev est adossé contre le mur, je le rejoinds et je lui demande :

\- Combien temps avant de les voir ensemble ?

\- Une à deux semaines, Régulus n'a jamais été très farouche, répondit Sev en regardant Régulus et Charlie entrain de danser.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, ils se sont quand même bien trouvé ses deux-là.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Sev en m'observant.

\- Lorsque j'ai cherché la présence de l'archange dans sa tête j'ai vu un souvenir ou il jouait avec un dragonneau, en sachant que Charlie adore les dragons et que Régulus a l'air de s'y connaître...

\- Ils sont bien ensemble, conclut-il.

\- Exactement. Juste Sev rassure-moi tu ne veux pas danser ?

\- Non merci, ça a jamais été mon truc la danse.

\- Tu me rassures, parce-que moi je sais pas du tout danser.

Il éclate de rire, je me sens énormément soutenu par mon compagnon. Il s'est un peu calmé et il me réplique :

\- Au moins on est deux à ne pas savoir danser. Mais sinon Harry est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je sais pas mais j'ai la vague impression que tu me caches quelques chose.

\- Je te cache strictement rien, t'en fais pas, répondis-je précitament.

Après le petit moment danse, on se réinstalle dans le canapé et on discute autour d'un peu d'alcool. Vers 2h du mat, je suis à moitié endormi sur Severus, il me secoue pour me réveiller. On se lève, on salue le reste de personne puis on va se coucher. Je me change rapidement puis je me vautre dans le lit. Sev en fait de même, je le prends dans mes bras et il se blotti contre moi en me souhaitant avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée :

\- Bonne nuit et joyeux noël Harry.

\- Joyeux noël Sev, souriai-je.

Je le suis dans le monde des rêves. Vers midi, soit 10 heures plus tard, ma mère vient nous réveiller à croire qu'elle ne dort jamais :

\- Debout, il est midi, il faut aller manger.

\- Pas faim, murmurai-je.

\- On arrive Lily, grommela Sevy en se redressant.

Ma mère s'en va en promettant que si dans une heure maximun, on est pas descendu elle utilise l'aguamenti sur nous. Ma mère me fait légèrement peur dès fois. Seveurs est parti prendre sa douche; moi je me rendors chuis fatigué d'hier.

\- Harry tu devrais te lever, fit Sev en sortant de la salle de bain avec une serviette noué à la taille.

\- Pas faim et veux dormir, baragouinai-je.

\- Irrécupérable, moi, je descends. Tu me rejoinds quand tu seras assez reposé.

\- Oui oui bon appétit.

\- Merci, bon sommeil.

Je me rendors, je crois que Sev est sorti de la chambre. Hum, j'ai froid. Pourquoi tu t'es levé Sev ? Tu es une vrai bouillotte. Bon pas le choix, je vais me lever vu que j'arrive pas à dormir. Je me lève, je m'habille et je descends dans le salon. Je m'asseois à côte de Sev avant de me pelotonner contre lui.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui mais tu es une vraie bouillote et sans toi dans le lit, j'ai eu froid donc je suis descendu.

\- Dois-je le prendre pour un compliment ?

\- Oui y'a intérêt, si je traduis ce que je vient de te dire c'est je suis dépendant de toi au point que je ne peux dormir sans toi.

\- Alors je vais le prendre comme un compliment, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je souris doucement avant de refermer les yeux et de m'endormir. J'entends Sev et les autres parlaient mais je bouge pas, je reste blotti contre mon compagnon. Soudain une alarme retentit dans mon crâne. Je sursaute, Sev m'observe avant de me demander :

\- Harry ça va ?

\- Présence de vampire à ...

\- Fais attention à toi Harry, me prévient Sev.

Je souris avant de l'embrasser puis je pars à Pré-au-Lard. Je trouve deux vampires à la sorti de la ville entrain de discuter d'un plan pour attraper Severus. Je les écoute depuis un bon quart d'heure mais malheureusement pour moi, un troisième renégat me surprend et il m'attaque. On se bat l'un contre l'autre puis les deux que j'écoutais rentre dans le combat. Un contre trois super. J'arrive à en tuer deux, j'allais tuer le troisième mais l'archange apparaît en face de moi en souriant méchament.

\- Notre cher ami l'ange déchu est là, fit-il. Rentre au manoir et fais-toi soigner par Calista et Esmeralda, ordonna-t-il au renégat.

\- Oui my lord, répliqua-t-il avant de partir.

\- A nous deux maintenant, flèches mortelles, fit-il.

J'esquive l'attaque puis je riposte. On combat pendant longtemps, on se blesse gravement. Au bout de beaucoup trop de temps, Beatrix transplane devant nous. Elle saisit le bras de son lord comme elle l'appelle avant de redisparaître. Je soupire de soulagement puis je retransplane au manoir. Je me traîne jusqu'à la porte. La douleur et la fatigue se rappellent à moi brutalement et je m'écroule contre la porte. J'arrive à ouvrir la porte, je m'évanouis juste après.

 _Pov Severus Rogue :_

Il est parti à Pré-au-Lard depuis presque deux heures, deux heures ! Il est déjà parti pendant plus du temps mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et s'il avait rencontré plusieurs renégats ? Ou l'archange ? Est-il blessé ? Est-ce que...

\- Est-ce que vous avez entendu ? demanda Rémus.

Je me lève et je vais voir à la porte, j'ai entendu une réponse de la part du cabot ou du cerf mais j'ai pas fais très attention. J'arrive dans le hall et je vois Harry. Il est évanoui sur le sol et couvert de sang, son sang. Je m'approche de lui et j'essaye de le réveiller. Et merde !

\- Lily, vient m'aider, criai-je.

Elle arrive, elle écarquille les yeux en voyant l'état de son fils. Les maraudeurs l'ont suivit. Elle commence à compter sur ses doigts avant de d'ordonner à moi et à James :

\- Ramenez-le dans le salon. Sirius va me chercher...

On le ramène dans le salon, on le dépose sur le tapis et on attend Lily. Sirius et elle arrivent avec des pansements et des potions. Je me recule pour laisser la place à Lilly, elle lance un sort de diagnosticà Harry. Elle soupire avant d'appliquer une de ses méthodes de médicomage. Mais elle se fait projeté en arrière et me percute. On tombe tout les deux et je m'entaille la main avec un verre.

\- Lily ça va ? demanda James.

\- Oui oui t'en fais pas, Severus fais voir ta main.

Elle prend ma main, ça fait mal. Je crispe la machoire sous la douleur et elle me soigne.

\- Merci Lily, fis-je.

\- De rien et merci d'avoir amorti ma chute.

\- De base c'était pas voulu, fis-je.

Elle sourit doucement avant de se retourner vers Harry. Il s'est réveillé et s'est redressé. Il s'aproche de nous et s'agenouille devant moi, je recule précipitament en voyant ses émeraudes devenir rubis.

 _Retour pov Harry._

Cette odeur, je la connais. C'est le sang de Severus. Je me redresse et le vois assis à côté de ma mère, elle lui soigne sa main. Je m'approche de lui et m'agenouille devant lui. Il recule d'un coup, je fronce les sourcils et remarque qu'il a peur surement à cause de mes yeux. J'observe mon corps et c'est là que je comprends. Je l'observe une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire en fourchelangue :

\- Mes yeux sont rouges à cause de la soif.

Il a l'air de comprendre, il aquièce avant de pencher la tête d'un côté pour me laisser accès à son cou. Je lui souffle un merci avant de le mordre. Après l'avoir mordu, je lui soigne ses plaies au cou et je remarque qu'il a l'air fatigué. Je l'embrasse avant de le prendre dans mes bras pour qu'on s'installe dans le canapé. Ma mère s'asseoit en face de moi, dans un fauteuil et elle me demande :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Explique nous.

Je souffle avant de regarder toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, seuls sont présent Rémus, Sirius, Sev, ma mère et mon père. Hermione et Ron ont du aller se balader. Je regarde Sev, il est entrain de somnoler. Je le prends contre moi et il se blottit contre moi. Je souris doucement avant de commencer l'explication :

\- J'ai surpris une discussion entre deux renégats malheureusement j'ai été surpris par un troisième renégats. Le combat s'est engagé, j'ai réussi à oter la vie à deux d'entre eux. Quand j'allais tuer le troisième, l'archange est arrivé et on a livré bataille. Après un certain temps, Beatrix est arrivé et elle a transplané avec l'archange dans leur nouveau repère. Je suis rentré et tu connais la suite, terminai-je.

\- Il faut qu'une brigade d'auror assure la protection du chemin de traverse et de Pré-au-Lard, déclara mon parrain.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, fit mon père.

Hermione et Ron rentrent de leur balade et ils sont en compagnie de Ginny et de Drago. En me voyant dans cet état, Hermione me demande :

\- Harry, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Que s'est-il passé à Pré-au-Lard ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Très bien Hermione, souriai-je, tout va très bien. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai rien et ...

\- La phrase exacte serait "je n'ai plus rien", fit Severus en se redressant.

\- Severus ça va aller ? demanda ma mère.

\- Oui je vais aussi bien qu'une personne qui vient de perdre un tiers de son sang et de son énergie pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

\- Tu te sens d'aller jusqu'à la chambre ? demandai-je.

\- Facilement, souria-t-il, j'ai pas besoin de vous monsieur le vampire. Je sais très bien marcher tout seul même si je suis fatigué.

Il sort de la pièce et monte se coucher. Hermione s'approche de moi et me saisit le menton. Je suis étonné de son geste, elle observe mes yeux et elle déclare :

\- Encore heureux que cette situation t'arrive quand tu as un calice parce-que sinon je n'aurai pas donner cher de nos vies.

\- Hermione pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Harry a été victime de la soif, si j'en crois l'état de Severus, de ses vêtements et de ses yeux.

\- La soif ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 17:**

 _\- Encore heureux que cette situation t'arrive quand tu as un calice parce-que sinon je n'aurai pas donner cher de nos vies._

 _\- Hermione pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Ron._

 _\- Harry a été victime de la soif, si j'en crois l'état de Severus, de ses vêtements et de ses yeux._

 _\- La soif ?_

\- Un vampire est victime de la soif quand il ne s'est pas nourri depuis un certain temps ou quand il est gravement blessé, expliqua ma mère.

\- Dans ces deux cas, le vampire doit se nourrir, soit il tue pour avoir du sang soit il mord son calice. Vu l'état dans lequel Severus était quand on est rentré, Harry a du le mordre pour calmer sa soif, termina Hermione.

\- Dis comme ça, on me fait passer pour un monstre, prostestai-je.

\- Je comprends mieux le pas cher de nos vies, ajouta mon père. Mais tu as bien dit calmer ?

\- Oui car un vampire doit boire énormément pour se régénérer totalement et Harry a encore les yeux cerclé de rouges, répliqua Hermione.

\- Je sais me maîtriser, déclarai-je, pas besoin d'avoir peur.

\- De toute manière, tu ne pourrais pas prendre notre sang, fit Rémus. Tu ne pourras pas le faire car tu es lié à quelqu'un, tu ne peux supporter d'autre sang car tu es habitué au sien. Les notres pour comparer seront fades. Donc aucun danger, conclut calmement Lunard.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais dans cet état quand Sev s'est fait capturé, pensa Sirius à voix haute. Tu dépends de Severus pour vivre en quelque sorte.

\- Oui tu as tout compris Patmol.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous après ma réponse, tout le monde a l'air de réfléchir sur ça. Mon père me regarde dans les yeux avant de me demander :

\- L'archange veut le posséder à quel point ?

\- Au point qu'il prend mon apparence pour lui faire du mal, répondis-je.

\- Je vois, Severus ne devrait plus aller sur le chemin de traverse ni à Pré-au-Lard, annonça mon père.

\- Désolé papa mais je suis pas d'accord avec cela. Il a le droit de vivre malgré que l'autre connard soit là, contrai-je.

\- On peut peut-être pas empêcher Severus de se promener mais on peut l'accompagner, fit ma mère.

Je soupire, je sens que tout ça ne vas pas se terminer. Le débat vient à paine de commencer. Rémus et Hermione sont d'accord avec ma mère. Les autres sont d'accord avec mon père. Ginny et Drago sont les seuls à ne pas avoir approuver une idée. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, je décide d'aller voir Sev. Je me lève et sors le plus discrètement possible du salon. Je monte et je vais dans notre chambre. Severus est endormi sur notre lit, je souris doucement avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je lui carresse les cheveux, il se retourne et se blottit inconsciement contre moi.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Il se réveille deux heures plus tard, environ. Je l'embrasse et on descend tout les deux. Severus ne m'a rien demandé et j'en suis assez content. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. On rentre dans le salon et je crois que c'est fini pour la bonne ambiance. Rémus, Hermione, Drago et ma mère d'un côté de la table et de l'autre Sirius, Ron, Ginny et mon père.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui explique l'histoire et il soupire. Il regarde tout le monde avant de d'annoncer :

\- Si ça vous rassure, je limiterais mes sorties à Pré-au-Lard et sur le chemin de traverse, comme ça vous êtes tous d'accord. Je continuerai de vivre tout en étant en sureté, ça vous va comme compromis.

\- Severus, tu ne peux pas réellement proposer ça, s'indigna ma mère.

Ma mère et Severus commence à débattre sur ça, je pars vers la cuisine et me fais un peu de thé. Je ramène des tasses pour tout le monde, je prend la tasse de mon compagnon et l'oblige à boire. Il s'étouffe à moitié à cause du thé avant de m'engueuler. Je l'observe avant de lui déclarer :

\- C'est ta vie, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de rester en vie. Tu peux aller ou tu veux, faire ce que tu veux, je te laisse choisir et personne ne pourra t'interdire d'aller ou tu veux.

A la fin de ma phrase, je sors dehors pour prendre l'air et je reçoit une lettre par hibou. Elle vient de Dracula. Il m'apprend que les renégats ont attaqué leur royaume. Ils ont capturé sa fille, Azriel. Elle est retenu prisonnière par l'archange, Dracula et lui même blessé mais il m'envoie ses deux fils jumeaux. Je relis une deuxième fois la lettre quand j'entends du bruit dans le salon. Je rentre une nouvelle fois dans le salon et je vois deux inconnus devant Severus. Sev est tombé sur le cul et c'est le cas de le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

\- Ils sont arrivés d'un coup, répondit Severus en ne les quittant pas des yeux.

\- Domidicus et Domitrius..., commença le premier.

-...nous sommes...

\- ...ici sur...

\- ...ordre du...

-...Roi Dracula, terminèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Je suis au courant de votre venu, fis-je, mais je vous pris de ne plus faire ça sinon ça va être compliqué de parler.

\- On comprend parfaitement, réplique un des deux jumeaux. Je suis Domidicus, fils du roi Dracula et voilà mon frère Domitrius.

\- Bien, pourquoi votre père vous envoient-ils ? demandai-je en aidant Severus à se relever.

\- Pour protéger votre famille, en particulier votre compagnon, répondit Domitrius. Il ne veut plus vous voir faire des missions suicides.

\- Il est quasiment sur que l'archange va vous attaquer de front bientôt, rajouta son jumeau.

\- Quand était l'attaque ? demandai-je.

\- Ce matin.

\- Il y a quelques heures Harry a été victime de la soif, annonça Severus. L'archange a attaqué plutôt dans l'après midi.

\- Vous sentez-vous bien ? me demanda Domidicus.

\- Oui très bien, répondis-je en regardant Sev un court instant.

\- Encore heureux que vous aviez un calice sinon..., fit Dimitrius.

\- On est au courant, grogna Sirius de mauvaise humeur. Hermione et Lily sont assez bien renseignés sur vos défauts, si on peut dire et elles nous ont tout expliqués.

Les deux jumeaux aquiècent avec compréhension. Les deux ont des manières étranges, ils ressemblent à peu à leur père sans sa superbe. Je regarde mes parents, mon parrain, Rémus, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Ginny. Tous ont l'air intrigué par les deux vampires, je me retourne vers Severus et je remarque qu'il est entrain de faire quelque chose et Rémus a l'air de l'aider.

 _"J'ai peut-être une idée"_

 _" Vas-y Sev, je t'écoute"_

 _"C'est une maquette,_ fit-il en regardant son travail, _peut-être pouvons-nous utiliser Pré-au-Lard pour réaliser mon idée."_

Je prend sa maquette et l'agrandit à la vue de tous, les deux vampires reculent surpris.

\- Combien de combattants vampires peuvent nous aider ? demandai-je.

\- Beaucoup sont blessés dont notre père..., commença Domitrius.

-...Il faudrait aller demander à Erza, dit Domidicus.

\- Très bien j'y vais, soupira Domitrius en utilisant la cheminée.

\- Qui est Erza ? demanda Drago.

\- La personne à la tête de l'armée de Dracula.

\- Il est fort ? demanda Ron.

\- Très fort, c'est la meilleure de l'armée.

\- La ? C'est une fille ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Oui, soupira le jumeau, et elle est extrement redoutable, même trop redoutable si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Est-elle très forte ?

\- Oui, je dois avouer que mon frère et moi ne sommes pas de taille contre elle même si on combat à deux contre un. Elle a d'ailleurs tenter de venger notre père mais l'archange est parti avant de pouvoir faire quoique se soit. Peut-être vous a-t-il attaqué à ce moment ?

\- Surement. Dracula est blessé à quel point ?

\- Epaule, dos et jambe, il peut à peine marcher et encore il doit être aider d'un canne pour ça.

\- Severus, fit Rémus comme pour lui dire quelque chose.

\- Oui je sais, répliqua-t-il. Si j'ai raison nous pouvons anéantir l'armée de l'archange rapidement, annonça-t-il en regardant la maquette de Pré-au-Lard.

\- A quoi penses-tu Severus ? demanda ma mère.

Il montre un endroit avec sa magie et dit :

\- Cet endroit est remplis de cachette, de trous et j'en passe, nous autres les sorciers pouvons nous y cacher et lancer des sorts. Les autres peuvent combattent contre les renégats et...

\- Ne vous prenez pas pour dieux, coupa le jumeau. L'archange n'est pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez, il n'y a pas que les vampires renégats avec lui, fit-il.

\- Des loups-garous l'ont rejoint, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Rémus en crispant la mâchoire.

\- Oui, mais pas qu'eux, il y a aussi des démons, des géants et pleins d'autres créatures des ténèbres.

La cheminée se teint en vert et Domitrius sort de la cheminé, il est suivit par une jeune fille. Elle est belle, elle a les cheveux noirs et ses yeux sont violets. Elle nous observe tous avant de me regarder et de me demander :

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de troupes ?

\- Je veux en finir avec l'archange, répondis-je.

Elle s'approche de moi et me plaque au mur en grommelant :

\- Tu n'as pas la force de le détruire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demandai-je en souriant.

\- Je le sens ta force n'est pas aussi puissante que la sienne, un renégat pourrait te tuer facilement, je pense que mon père s'est trompé de personne, fit-elle en me relachant. Aucun vampire ne vous aidera, asséna-t-elle.

Je prends de grandes inspirations pour ne pas m'énerver avant de sourire insolement :

\- Moi je ne peux le battre mais je trouve que c'est un drôle de discour que tient la personne qui l'a laissé filé. Et pour tes renégats sache que j'en ai tué une bonne paire.

Ezra s'arrête dans sa marche et répète :

\- Tu as tué des renégats ?

\- Oui, affirmai-je.

\- Fadaises, tu n'as pas assez de puissances pour ça, fit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Severus tousse légèrement mais j'ai l'impression que c'était forcé puis mon père réplique :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas mesurer l'étendu de sa force s'il la cache.

\- Papa, réprimandai-je.

\- Et je dois vous apprendre ma chère Ezra qu'il a affronté l'archange et qu'il l'a blessé, fit Severus assez glacialement.

\- Après, je ne vous oblige à rien mais Dracula me fait assez confiance pour me prévenir des dernières nouvelles et de me confier la misson de délivrer votre soeur Azriel, commentai-je.

Les deux jumeaux ont l'air de réfléchir quand leur soeur me lance un regard noir et me réplique :

\- Expliquez-moi votre plan, on avisera ensuite.

\- Nous voulons attaquer de front l'archange, déclarai-je.

\- C'est de la folie, coupa-t-elle, connaisez-vous son effectif ?

\- Moi non, mais vous oui, avec ses connaissances nous pourrions...

\- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde et même en dehors de ça, comment voulez-vous que mon père vous aide dans l'état ou il est.

\- Son état est-il si grave que ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Mon frère a du vous l'epliquez mais Dracula a perdu bien plus que ce vous pouvez tous imaginer, il a perdu sa fierté de vampire...

Je fronce les sourcils en entendant ça, sa fierté de vampire. Je comprends pas vraiment, Severus n'ont plus n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Il a perdu ce qu'il fait la fierté d'un vampire qui est la même qu'un ange. Je suppose que tu comprends ce que ça signifie.

Il a perdu ses ailes, c'est horrible; je soupire avant de déclarer à Ezra :

\- Je ne prétend rien mais en temps qu'ange je pourrais peut-être le soigner et de toute manière, il faut qu'il vienne à la réunion pour l'attaque contre l'archange.

\- Il ne...

\- Vous ne pourrez pas le soigner, asséna Domitrius.

\- La seule qui peut a été capturé par l'archange, compléta son frère.

Voilà pourquoi Azriel est si importante pour eux. Elle peut soigner son père et tout les autres vampires je parie.

\- Quel est son rôle précisément ? demanda Sev.

\- C'est la plus jeune de la fratrie est aussi la plus précieuse, commença Domidicus, elle seule réunie la sagesse, l'intelligence et le don de soigner toute les blessure.

\- Elle est la seule à pouvoir améliorer l'état de notre père, rajouta Domitrius.

\- Elle est surtout la seule à pouvoir succéder à notre père, termina Ezra.

\- Le soigneur emporté loin du blessé, Dracula mourra et le vengeur aux yeux verts contrattaquera...Lily, te souviens-tu de la suite ? demanda Sevy.

\- Hum non je dois dire que je m'en souviens plus, il faudrait demander à Albus.

\- Connaissez-vous Poudlard ? demanda mon parrain.

\- De nom, pourquoi ? demanda Ezra.

\- Rejoignez-nous là-bas avec votre père. On discutera d'un plan pour détruire l'archange et mon fils pourra essayer de le soigner, répondi mon père.

\- On vous promet rien mais je garantis que dans une heure nous trois seront à Poudlard, dit Ezra.

Ils empruntent la cheminée et retournent chez eux. Je réfléchis à un plan, il faudrait que les vampires nous aident mais pas seulement. Les vampires, les sorciers ne seront pas suffisant contre l'armée qu'a l'archange. Rémus soupire bruyament et déclare :

\- Je vais aller le voir peut-être pourra-t-il nous aider.

\- Fais attention à toi Rémus, fit Sev. Le cabot devrait t'accompagner la denier fois tu es quand même renter dans un sale état.

\- Je sais, Sirius m'accompagnera et j'essaye de revenir dans deux heures maximun.

\- Fais attention, répliqua ma mère.

Rémus sort de la maison suivit par Patmol dans sa forme canine, je regarde ma mère et Severus et Hermione me devance une nouvelle fois.

\- Rémus va voir qui ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet ?

\- Il va voir son père et cet homme,...non ce loup est assez violent, répondit Sev.

\- J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Lunard, murmura Ginny.

\- Allons à Poudlard pour prévenir Albus, déclara Drago. Il faut lui expliquer les choses.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Albus et je lui explique toute l'histoire. Il soupire avant de demander :

\- Severus, Lily, James, ne pensez vous pas que cet archange est à l'origine des accidents d'y à 20 ans ?

\- Si, c'est lui. C'est lui qui a contrôlé Peter et qui a détruit Pré-au-Lard, affirma mon père.

\- C'est possible mais la question est est-ce qu'il maitrise la magie noire ? fit ma mère.

\- Pourquoi nous le demander si vous avez déjà la réponse Albus ? demanda Sev en roulant des yeux.

\- Je veux juste avoir vos avis sinon je pense qu'il faut réunir l'ordre, soupira Bubus.

\- L'ordre ?!

Je sais pas vraiment qui l'a dit en premier mais Ron, Drago, Ginny, Hermione et moi avons eu la même réaction. Minerva nous explique tout et je trouve ça ingénieux.

\- Mais pourquoi l'avoir créer ? demanda Hermione coupant Minerva.

\- Il y a 20ans, une personne se faisant appellé Hunter Shadow a semé le trouble chez beaucoup de personnes et cette personnes maitriser parfaitement la magie noire, c'est pour ça qu'Albus a créer cette ordre. Pour arrêter ce fauteur de trouble, expliqua Severus. Mais on a perdu sa trace depuis l'accident de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Hunter shadow, ça veut dire le tireur de l'ombre ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui en quelque sorte, fit Hermione.

\- Albus, c'était quoi déjà la prophétie du vengeur aux yeux verts ? demanda ma mère.

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Lily ?

\- On pense qu'elle va se réaliser, annonça Severus.

 _Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir...laissez en un pour donner votre avis sur la fic ;) :)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 18:**

 _\- Albus, c'était quoi déjà la prophétie du vengeur aux yeux verts ? demanda ma mère._

 _\- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Lily ?_

 _\- On pense qu'elle va se réaliser, annonça Severus._

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Minerva.

Severus crispe la mâchoire puis il me regarde, il me demande grâce à notre lien d'expliquer l'enlèvement et compagnie. Je souffle avant de déclarer.

\- La plus jeune des filles de Dracula a été enlevé par l'archange, les trois vampires qu'on a vu tout à l'heure nous ont affirmé que c'était elle l'héritière du royaume vampirique et qu'elle avait des pouvoirs assez importants dont celui de soigner toute les blessures.

\- Je vois d'ou la référence à la prophétie.

\- Voilà, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? demanda mon père.

\- Pas le moins du monde, souria Albus, mais je l'ai noté, elle doit être dans mon bureau. Fasdangle, peux-tu me ramener la prophétie du vengeur vert. C'est comme ça que je l'ai nommée.

L'elf de maison revient avec le parchemin en question et Albus le lit dans sa tête avant d'affirmer que c'est bien celle-là. Severus soupire et lui demande de la lire, Albus lis la prophétie à voix haute :

\- "Le jour où des ailes noirs attaqueront, le soigneur emporté loin du blessé, le roi décèdera dans l'oubli, le vengeur aux yeux verts apparaîtra, il sera le tueur des ailes noirs, de part son impureté ses ailes marqués brilleront."

\- Rassure-moi Albus, le roi en question n'est pas moi ? demanda Dracula en s'approchant de nous.

Il est dans un mauvais état comme l'a dit son fils, il est obligé d'utiliser une canne pour marcher. Ezra et les jumeaux le suivent, la plus vieille des trois fronce des sourcils en arrivant à notre hauteur avant de demander :

\- Où sont le chien et le lycanthrope ?

\- Partis chercher des renforts, répliqua mon père.

\- Dracula est-ce que ça va ? demanda Albus.

\- Oui comme tu peux le voir je pète la forme, s'exclama-t-il avec humour en bombant le torse.

Il fait une belle grimace à cause de son dos, puis il complète sa réponse :

\- Si tu enlève la douleur dans mon dos, ma jambe et mon épaule, je pète le feu.

\- Donc c'est vrai, ta fille Azriel a été enlevé, dit Albus.

\- Oui mais de ce que m'a dit Ezra, vous auriez un plan pour détruire l'archange et son armée.

\- Il faudait connaître la composition totale de son armée, commenta Minerva. Qui avait-il de son côté ?

\- Des géants, des loups-garous, des vampires renégats, des diablotins, des incubes, des succubes, des nécromanciens, des démons, énuméra les deux frères.

\- Je crois que tout a été dit, termina Ezra.

\- Dracula, fis-je, pourrais-je voir l'étendu des blessures ? demndai-je doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je peux peut-être te soigner.

\- Très bien, fit-il en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Severus a refait la maquette, tout le monde parle du plan sauf Ezra, Albus, Dracula et moi. Le roi soupire avant d'enlever sa chemise rouge. Une fois sa chemise enlevé, on peut voir un magnifique bandage ensanglanté qui lui barre le torse. Je lui retire le bandage le plus doucement possible. C'est quoi de ses lacérations ? Son dos est couvert de griffure très profonde, son torse l'est aussi mais ça a l'air moins grave.

\- Peux-tu me montrer leur état ?

\- Oui, d'accord, répondit-il en se crispant.

Ses ailes ou du moins ce qu'ils restent de ses ailes apparaissent devant mes yeux. Je réfléchis et je sais ce que je dois faire. Je souffle un grand coup avant de demander :

\- Dracula me fais-tu confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Albus, Ezra, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour le maintenir sur le dos, fis-je. La douleur pourrait le rendre fou et donc il pourrait nous attaquer pour se venger...Dracula allonge-toi sur la table, ordonnai-je.

Il fait ce que je lui dis. Il ferme les yeux et il doit essayer de se préparer mentalement. Je me place au-dessus de lui et je le prévint avant que l'on ne commence :

\- C'est...ça va être assez douloureux dès le début car je dois reconstruire tout les nerfs de tes ailes, simplement détend-toi et ça passera vite.

Il aquièce, je détruis toute ce qu'il reste de nerfs, de peau, de muscle, sur les ailes et je commence à refaire les nerfs. Le roi vampirique a mal très mal, dès fois il laisse échappé des grognements de douleur. Je recouvre rapidement les nerfs par les muscles et la peau. Je soupire un grand coup avant de lui demander :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, est-ce que c'est fini ?

\- Tes ailes, oui mais pour ton torse et ton dos, non. Maintenant, il faudrait que tu te redresses pour que je m'attaque à ton dos.

Je me lève et m'asseois sur le banc, le vampire s'assit sur la table en me tournant le dos.

\- Tout compte fait, essaye tes ailes avant que j'attaque les soins sur ton dos.

Il bouge ses ailes doucement avant de me murmurer que c'est du beau travail. Je remarque une griffure plus sombre que les autres et comme un idiot, je la touche. Un réflexe de Dracula fait que ses ailes me frappe sans faire exprès et je tombe par-terre en grommelant :

\- Au moins tes ailes sont réparés.

Je me redresse et je fais une technique que ma mère m'a apprise qui consiste à projeté sa magie pour accélérer la reconstruction des cellules. Toutes les plaies se referment et je tâte les anciens endroit blessés.

\- Hum, tout m'a l'air bon, fis-je.

\- On dirait un médicomage, souria Bubus.

Le roi vampirique se lève et bouge ses ailes, il les rentre en lui. Il remet sa chemise avant de sourire et de me dire :

\- Tu es un grand soigneur ça c'est sur.

Sa fille a l'air soulagé, je lui souris avant de demander à Dumby :

\- L'ordre a-t-il été contacté ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, Minerva s'en est chargée. Il sera bientôt là, au complet.

Severus ancre son regard dans le mien et il me dit mentalement

 _"Beau travail Harry, tu vois que tu pouvais y arriver"_

 _"Oui je peux y arriver mais sa fatigue énormément"_

 _"Si tu le dis, je crois que Ezra veut te parler"_

Il détourne la tête et moi je me retourne vers la vampiresse, j'hausse un sourcil et elle me dit :

\- Excuse-moi pour toute à l'heure, je n'aurai pas du dire ça et j'aurai du te faire confiance mais...

\- Je comprends t'en fais pas et je suis ravi que tu sois aussi protectrice envers ton père, répliquai-je. S'il est comme le mien, j'te dis pas les galères, soupirai-je.

\- Le mien est assurément pire, affirma-t-elle.

\- On pari, fis-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Pari tenu, répliqua-t-elle en me tapant dans la main.

\- Harry, à ton avis tes amis de la fôret interdite peuvent-ils nous aider ? me demanda Severus.

\- La fôret interdite ? s'étonnèrent mes parents.

\- Je pense que oui, je vais aller les voir. Firenze dira surement oui mais pour les autres ça reste à voir.

\- Hum vas-y maintenant, fit Albus, comme ça tout notre plan pourra être expliqué à l'ordre dans les moindres détails avec le bon nombre de troupes.

\- Okay j'y vais, Ezra j'aurai besoin de toi pour convaincre une certaine tête de mule, fis-je.

\- Qui ?

\- Light, cette tête de mule est vraiment agaçante, il se croit tout permis avec sa corne, grommelai-je en sortant de la grande salle.

Ezra sur mes talons, une fois dans la fôret interdite, elle me demande :

\- Pourquoi moi exactement ?

\- Hum...tu gères les armées de ton père, donc tu auras assez d'importance dans le combat contre l'archange de malheur.

\- Je vois et qui est light ?

\- Light est le chef du groupe de licorne de cette fôret, si je lui prouve que tu n'es pas son ennemi, il nous aidera.

\- Licorne et vampire, n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, commenta-t-elle.

\- On ira les voir qu'a la fin, on va déjà voir les centaures, les acromentules, les fées puis enfin les licornes, déclarai-je.

\- Tout un programme, soupira Ezra.

\- Hum, ouais mais ça ne durera pas longtemps en théorie.

\- En théorie ? Est-ce que s'est censé être rassurant ?

\- En théorie, oui, sourirai-je.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Deux heure plus tard, Ezra et moi sommes rentrés dans la grande salle, elle n'arrête pas de se plaidre des fées. Après je peux la comprendre mais quand même c'est énervant. Les autres ont bien avancé dans la confection du plan pour mettre fin au règne de l'archange et l'ordre est arrivée, il est surement au complet. J'arrive et je soupire, Severus me demande :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je hais les têtes de mules pourvu d'un corne s'est les pires et de loin, grommelai-je en m'asseyant. Sérieusement, comment peut-on être aussi buté ?

\- De qui tu parles Harry ? me demanda Albus.

\- Light, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer, mais quelle tête de mule, rien que d'en parler ça m'énerve.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? questionna Drac.

\- Il est réellement buté, expliqua Ezra pendant que je boudais. Harry a du le courser pendant presque une demi-heure avant de se lancer dans un débat de trois quart d'heures, quand on pense que les autres nous ont pris trois quart d'heures ensemble et que lui nous a pris plus d'une heure et quart s'est frustrant, termina-t-elle.

\- Les licornes ne sont pas connus pour leur sociabilités donc c'est pas réellement une surprise, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Mais là, c'est le recordman du chiantéisme, répliquai-je.

\- Harry, vocabulaire, me rappella ma mère.

Je soupire en même temps qu'Ezra, pendant que les autres sourit amusés de la situation. Je rejete la tête en arrière en soupirant avant de demander :

\- Et pour Rémus vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Il est à l'infirmerie avec Sirius, répondit mon père. Sa rencontre avec son père s'est pas super bien passé.

\- Comment ça ? Comment va Rémus ?

\- Très bien, répondit Severus, pour une fois. Sirius a tout pris mais en dehors de ça les loups-garous nous aident, on pas très bien compris pourquoi...

\- Il est gravement blessé ?

\- Une petite griffure au niveau du torse, réplique le roi en m'observant étrangement. Pourquoi es-tu autant énervé ?

\- Je suis pas énervé, répliquai-je.

\- Harry, ce que veut dire Dracula, c'est que ta puissance a été senti à son maximun un court instant avant que ta grande inspiration détruit tout, expliqua Sev.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Etrange, on n'a rien senti, dit ma mère.

\- Moi non plus me regarde pas comme ça, fit mon père.

\- C'était subtile, annonça Albus, son pouvoir a augmenté d'un coup, vous êtes habitués à sentir son pouvoir à son maximun mais ceux qui n'y sont pas habitués l'ont remarqué.

\- Pourquoi Severus l'a senti alors ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il est son compagnon après tout, contra Drago, les compagnons et les calices ressentent la puissance de leurs anges ou de leurs vampires, ils sentent aussi leur sentiment si le sentiment est fort.

\- Sev peut vraiment faire ça ?!

\- Tu peux bien lire dans mes sentiments et dans ma tête, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire ça ? demanda Sevy.

\- Je sais pas c'est juste étrange et depuis quand peux-tu faire ça ?

\- Le début, je dirais.

\- Quoi mais c'est pas possible !? s'exclama Ezra. Un calice ne peut pas sentir les sentiments de son vampire aussi rapidement, le lien grandi au file des jours et des épreuves. Il ne peut pas être aussi fort au tout début.

Après la déclaration d'Ezra, Sev et moi échangeons un regard d'incompréhension quand Albus regarde le roi vampirique et lui déclare :

\- Je comprends mieux ce que tu as voulu me dire la dernière fois.

\- Tu comprends que maintenant, alala tu ramollis Albus, rigola Dracula. Non sérieusement tu ramollis, pour prendre autant de temps à comprendre.

Dracula n'arrive pas à calmer son fou-rire, je souris de dépit avant de regarder sa fille. Elle n'est pas dépité, elle est...j'arrive pas à trouver le mot.

\- Le grand...Albus...dumbledore...qui met plu-plus d-de trois semaines à...comprendre quel-q-que chose.

\- PAPA ! T'es irrécupérable, cria Domitrius.

\- Ezra, appellai-je, je retire ce que j'ai dit ton père est pire que le mien et il vient de le prouver, souriai-je.

\- Dracula, c'est bon je crois qu'on a compris, je ne sais pas tout et je ne comprends pas tout pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état pour ça, soupira Dumby en baissant la tête.

\- J'en ai marre de le voir rigoler à n'en pas finir, je vais chercher maman, ça va lui faire les pieds, déclara Domidicus.

Les deux autres vampires et Albus l'observe sortir de la salle alors que Dracula rit toujours autant. Je l'observe puis j'observe ses enfants et je demande :

\- Elle est terrible ?

\- C'est la seule personne dont Dracula a peur, répondit Albus.

\- Qu...quoi ?! Il n'est pas allé chercher Felicia quand même, s'exclama le roi vampirique très sérieux d'un coup.

\- Hum si...et connaissant maman tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure papa, prévint le jumeau qui est resté.

\- Pourquoi c'est ma femme déjà ?

\- C'est la seule personne qui n'a pas peur de toi, répliquai-je. Du moins si on enlève tes enfants et d'autres personnes.

\- Elle est terrible et elle me prend pour un gamin, fit Drac'.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi ? souria ma mère en regardant mon père.

\- Quoi mais j'ai rien fait moi ! répliqua mon père en faisant la tête.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, fit ma mère, pourquoi te sens-tu viser ?

\- Je connais ce regard et...

\- Mon père et ma mère s'engeulent à peu près de cette manière, m'annonça Ezra.

\- Je te plains, moi depuis je suis habitué et je trouve ça marrant.

\- Moi aussi, affirma le jumeau en souriant, ta mère a l'air drôle mais la nôtre l'est encore plus.

\- On verra bien, souriai-je.

\- Je sais, s'écria Dracula, je vais m'en aller avant qu'elle arrive comme ça elle pourra...

\- Elle pourra pas quoi ? demanda une voix féminine étrangement énervé.

Dracula a fait la grimace dès que cette personne a parlé, il se retourne et je remarque une femme à l'entrée. Elle est grande les cheveux noirs lisses et longs, les yeux...violets ! Vu sa tête, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse, elle est carrément fou de rage. Elle est entrain de tuer le roi vampirique du regard.

\- Préparer le pop-corn ça va barder, murmura Albus en souriant autant qu'un enfant.

\- Dracula ?! Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi Domidicus est venu me voir en m'apprenant que tu refaisais le gamin de 5ans, la conversation de la dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit ?! réprimanda la vampiresse avec un regard noir.

\- Chéri...

\- Tais-toi, j'ai même pas envie de connaître tes excuses, maintenant peux tu jouer ton rôle de roi des vampires au sérieux ?

\- Je...euh...oui bien sur, bredouilla le roi.

\- Dracula ? fit-elle encore énervé après l'avoir observé.

\- Qui a-t-il Felicia ?

\- Que t'as dit le médecin à propos de tes blessures ? Tu te souviens quand même ? Ou dois-je encore te surveiller comme un gamin de 5ans ? Ne t'a-t-il pas demandé d'utiliser la canne pour marcher et de ne surtout pas rester longtemps debout ?

\- Hum...je suis guéri, répondit Drac' d'une petite voix.

\- Seule Azriel aurait pu te soigner, donc comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ai soigné, répliquai-je.

\- Mais bien sur, toi, et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Maman, appella Ezra, il l'a bien soigné et c'est lui l'ange déchu dont nous a parlé papa.

\- Voyons voir ça, fit-elle.

Elle s'approche de moi avec sa vitesse vampirique, elle me donne un coup plutôt violent au niveau du ventre et elle me projette à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Je me relève en soupirant puis je grommele :

\- Telle mère, telle fille.

Mon père et mon parrain s'interposent entre Felicia et moi. Elle les regarde en souriant quand elle fait apparaître ses ailes, ce moment, on entend la sonnerie de l'école retentir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 19:**

 _Mon père et mon parrain s'interposent entre Felicia et moi. Elle les regarde en souriant quand elle fait apparaître ses ailes, à ce moment, on entend la sonnerie de l'école retentir._

\- Le salopard, grognai-je. Il a lancé une attaque contre Poudlard, expliquai-je. Je vais le buter définitivement.

Une odeur me détruit le nez. Je sens, je renifle mais je ne la reconnait pas. Putain, c'est quoi de cette odeur. Sans m'en rendre compte, je libère toute ma puissance magique. Tout le monde recule sauf Severus, lui, il s'approche de moi. Je souris, ça y est j'ai reconnu l'odeur. Sev me retient par le bras, je l'observe et il a l'air surpris et effrayé par mon visage.

\- Drac', je t'interdis de quitter la grande salle, ordonnai-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es blessé et un archidémon est en train de roder dans Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne mens pas ? demanda Felicia sur la défensive. Après tout, à part toi personne ne l'a senti.

\- Il cache son pouvoir mais bon...

Je me concentre et j'envoie énormément de magie sur lui, je le sens se défendre. Tout le monde le sent à leurs tours, Felicia me regarde étrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut lire en moi avec de l'occlumencie.

\- Dracula, fit-elle.

\- Oui je sais, faites attention.

\- Vous restez là, je m'en occupe, déclarai-je en partant.

\- Il va se faire tuer, répliqua Felicia, je vais l'aider.

\- N'y vas pas, ordonna Dracula en la retenant pas le poignet, fait lui confiance. Il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'Albus et moi réuni.

\- Dracula, tu sais comme moi qu'un archidémon est puissant, il n'est rempli que des sentiments négatifs de la personne qui existait avant. Il ne pourra pas...

Je suis parti avant de connaître la suite mais j'ai cru reconnaître la voix de Severus. Je cherche l'archidémon, il me saute dessus quand je sors dans le parc du château. C'est vrai qu'il est rempli de sentiment négatif, peut-être qu'il a le même point faible que les détraqueurs dans ce cas...

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM, criai-je.

L'archidémon a l'air ébloui par la lumière du patronus, il est peut-être aussi affaibli. Profitons-en. Je l'attaque assez violemment, il s'écroule par-terre. Au moment ou j'allais l'achever, il disparait.

\- Et merde.

Je retourne dans la grande salle en grommelant à moitié contre cette idiot d'archange, je rentre et je vois les autres se battre avec une armée de diablotins. Il sont une bonne centaine. Je vais aider Severus à s'en sortir en me voyant. Il soupire de soulagement, il me demande en même temps qu'il envoit un sort :

\- Ou est l'archidémon ?

\- Une illusion, je suppose. Il est trop faible pour être considérer comme un archidémon.

\- Je vois, va aider Dracula, je m'occupe d'aider tes amis.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- T'en fais pas.

Je vais aider Dracula, il a une bonne vingtaine de diablotins contre lui et sa femme. On se débarasse d'eux, mais le double revient. Je soupire quand j'entends Dracula m'ordonner :

\- Utilise la lumière de tes ailes.

\- Euh...oui.

Je laisse mes ailes sortir et concentre le plus de pouvoir dedans. Une explosion lumineuse a lieu. Quand je peux de nouveau voir, je remarque que les diablotins ont disparu. Je me retourne vers Dracula et je le vois blessé au niveau du ventre. Une dague est planté dans son ventre. Réfléchis, réfléchis, je pense avoir trouvé.

\- Severus, appellai-je.

\- Quoi ? fit-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- Tu restes à côté de moi, si jamais je m'écroule de fatigue ou autre...

\- Pourquoi tu t'écroulerais de fatigue ?

\- Dracula est gravement blessé, je vais le resoigner et on verra bien.

\- Fais attention, n'en fais pas trop.

J'aquièce avant d'aider Dracula à s'allonger, l'épée doit venir des "ténèbres" et elle est profondément ancré dans le corps de Drac. Je soupire avant de lui dire :

\- A 3, je l'enlève...1...3.

Je retire l'épée d'un coup, son corps se crispe mais il a tenu. Je referme le plus rapidement possible ses plaies en évitant de créer une hémorragie interne ou externe. Après avoir fini tout ça, je m'asseois sur un banc intacte. Sev vient d'installer à côté de moi, il regarde les autres et c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque les autres blessés. Le plus grave reste Dracula mais les autres sont pas mal amoché aussi. Une attaque comme ça mais à quoi pensait l'archange...

\- Tu penses qu'il connaît la prophétie ? demanda Severus.

\- C'est fort possible, répondis-je, mais son plan était tellement tordu. Je suis quasiment sur que l'archidémon que j'ai senti été vrai mais qu'il l'a après remplacé par un diablotin métamorphosé, ça m'énerve de mettre fait berner si facilement.

Ma mère vient vers nous et m'envoit un sort de diagnostique. Elle grommele quelque chose avant de me réprimander, notament à cause de mon utilisation "inconsciente" de ma magie. Sev nous observe sans rien dire. Je soupire quand elle m'ordonne :

\- On rentre dans moins d'une heure, je veux que tu manges et que tu ailles te coucher après compris ?

\- Oui c'est compris.

Comme prévu par ma mère on rentre une heure plus tard, elle m'ordonne de manger et d'aller me coucher ensuite. Je soupire avant de faire ce qu'elle me dit. Je vais me coucher et je m'endors avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Le lendemin matin, je me réveille vers 9h et je suis seul dans le lit. Ou est Severus ? Je me lève, je m'habille et je descends dans la cuisine. Severus est dans le salon avec Rémus et ma mère, ils discutent.

\- Rassurez-moi, vous vous êtes couché quand même ? demandai-je en entrant dans le salon.

\- Non, répliqua Severus, on réfléchit sur les chances que l'archange soit au courant pour la prophétie.

Je soupire en entendant ça, mais je me demande si cette archange de malheur est au courant quand même. Je les observe tour à tour avant de demander :

\- Et quelles sont les conclusions ?

\- On sait pas vraiment, certain pense que oui et d'autre pense que non. Mais on arrive pas à tomber d'accord.

\- Je vois.

Je m'installe à côté de Severus, ma mère me tend une tasse de thé et je l'accepte. J'en bois un peu et Severus me demande :

\- Comment as-tu su qu'on s'était pas couché ?

\- Je dirais à vos têtes, pourquoi ?

\- C'est très gentil, Harry, fit ma mère ironiquement.

\- La vraie raison, soupira Rémus.

\- J'ai pas senti la présence de Sevy contre moi, cette nuit, grimaçai-je. Et je dois avouer que vos têtes m'ont confirmé mon hypothèse.

Severus a l'air étonné, ma mère sourit doucement et Rémus a un sourire goguenard face à ma réponse. Il m'observe toujours avec ve sourire et me dit avec beaucoup d'ironie :

\- Alors Harry, tu as du mal à te passer de ton compagnon.

\- Hum...ouais bon ça va on a compris, grommelai-je.

Severus et ma mère sourient, Rémus lui se fout de ma geule et moi je fais la tête. Sev se lève, il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je t'ai beaucoup manqué ?

Je ne réponds rien mais je tire vers moi, il est assis sur mes genoux. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou et Sev a l'air gêné. Rémus s'étouffe à moitié avec son café en s'exclamant :

\- J'en connais deux qui se serait déjà évanouis s'il vous voyez.

\- M'en fous, répliquai-je.

Sev rougit brutalement à cause de mon attaque dans son cou, hum...ouais je suis entrain de lui mordiller le cou. D'ailleurs, ma mère et mon deuxième parrain rirent légèrement pendant qu'il m'ordonne :

\- Arrête Harry.

Il se dégage de moi, mais il est toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il détourne le regard et je lui demande :

\- Es-tu vexé car tu ressembles à une tomate ?

\- Tais-toi, répliqua Sev en sortant du salon.

\- Je l'ai vexé, confirmai-je.

\- Non tu crois ? demanda ma mère. C'est pas comme s'il était parti en claquant la porte mais je dois avouer que tu as raison c'est une belle tomate.

\- Il avait qu'a pas se foutre de moi. Bon je vais aller voir sinon il serait capable de me faire un coup foireux.

\- Vous formez un couple étrange, commenta ma mère.

Je roule des yeux avant de me lever, Rémus rit toujours autant et ma mère boit son thé. Je soupire et je sors du salon pour retrouver Severus. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il est dans notre chambre. Je monte l'escalier et je rentre dans notre chambre, je vois Severus assis sur le lit entrain de lire, du moins je suppose.

\- Severus, t'es vexé ? demandai-je.

\- Hum...oui et non.

\- Mais encore, fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Je suis pas vraiment vexé mais tu m'énerve.

\- Je vois et comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? demandai-je en le regardant.

Il soupire en m'entendant parler, il pose son livre et il lève les yeux au ciel en répliquant :

\- Tu peux arrêter de toujours penser à ça.

\- Hum, je suis un adolescent plein d'hormone tu devrais savoir ça et qui a-t-il de mal la-dedans ?

\- Rien mais à la longue c'est énervant et ennuyant.

\- Oh tu n'es quand même pas entrain de me dire que tu te lasses de moi ? demandai-je en boudant.

\- J'ai envie de te répondre que oui mais ...

Je le coupe en l'embrassant, Sev gémit doucement. On arrête notre baiser à cause du manque d'air. Severus rougit légèrement et détourne le regard quand je lui demande en m'approchant de lui au point d'être presque affalé sur lui :

\- Tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Ragh...tu m'énerve, grommela-t-il en me regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? dis-je innocement.

Il ne répond rien mais il m'embrasse durement, c'est la première fois qu'il agit comme ça. S'il veut jouer à ça, on va jouer. Je l'embrasse tout aussi violement avant de le plaquer contre le lit. Il gémit quand je me place au dessus de lui en frolant son érection. Severus détourne la tête et met fin à notre baiser, on a tout les deux du mal à respirer. En détournant la tête, il me laisse un libre accès à son cou, je souris avant de l'attaquer à l'aide de mordillement bien placer. Il gémit de plaisir avant de glapir à cause du suçon que je suis entrain de lui faire. Je descends un peu plus bas et je retire sa chemise. Severus essaye de faire la même chose mais je le bloque et je lui attache les mains.

\- Harry laisse-moi te toucher, soupira-t-il de frustration.

\- Non, pas envie, murmurai-je avant de lui mordiller les tétons.

\- Harry...

Il n'arrête pas de gémir, je remonte et je l'embrasse. Severus a du en avoir assez d'attendre car il me donne un grand cou de bassin. Je gémis en sentant son érection contre moi. Il n'arrête pas de gémir. Je retire ma chemise et mon pantalon, Sev gémit de frustration pendant ce manque d'interêt de ma part. Je sourit avant de lui faire des carresses plus ou moins aériennes sur son torse.

\- Harry...prends-m-moi..., gémit Severus en se cambrant sous les carresses.

\- Pas tout de suite, répliquai-je en souriant.

\- S'il-te-plaît...

Sa phrase se perd dans un long gémissement, je viens de lui enlever son jean et son boxer. Je joue avec son érection, il gémit toujours autant. Je souris avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je vais te faire des misères.

\- Hum...Harry...

Je le coupe en l'embrassant. Severus gémit, je souris avant d'appeller d'un informulé le lubrifiant. J'en enduis mes doigts et mon sexe. Je commence à le préparer doucement. Je rentre un doigt en lui, il est rapidement suivi par un deuxième. Je commence à faire des mouvements de ciseau, il glapit quand je frôle sa prostate.

\- Maintenant Har-r-ry prend m-m-moi...

\- Pas tout de suite.

\- Pour-q-quoi p-pas ?

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire et je rajoute un troisième doigt dans son antre. Severus tremble de plaisir, je sens qu'il va bientôt jouir.

\- Bon, le jeu peut réellement commencer, susurrai-je.

Je retire mes doigts de son antre et je reçois un grognement de désaccord. J'embrasse Sev avant de le prendre en une forte poussée. Severus se cambre et il jouit en criant de plaisir. Il a joui avec qu'un seul coup. Je lui mordille le cou en lui murmurant :

\- Tu es déjà venu, chéri.

\- Je sais...désolé...

Il n'arrête pas de gémir. Je l'embrasse, je commence à le pilonner sans pitié. Il se cambre et redevient dur quand je touche sa prostate et il murmure :

\- Plus fort...

\- Hum...d'accord.

J'accelère mes mouvements et Severus crie de plaisir. Je l'embrasse tendrement, je prends pour cible préférée sa prostate. Il hurle de plaisir en se cambrant de plus en plus. Je lui mordille le cou en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Je vais bientôt jouir.

\- Moi aussi Harry, je-je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime Sev, fis-je.

J'halète de plus en plus, quand je sens Severus me mordre au niveau du cou. J'éjacule au plus profond de ses entrailles en même temps que lui. Je reprends petit à petit une respiration correcte. Je me retire de lui en l'embrassant. Je le détache, je m'allonge à côté de Severus et je lui demande :

\- La morsure c'était pourquoi ?

\- Hum, j'avais envie. C'est toujours toi qui me mords pour une fois que je peux le faire.

\- Chacun son tour c'est ça ?

\- Hum, ouais c'est ça.

Il pose sa tête contre mon torse et il se blottit contre moi en fermant les yeux. Je l'observe en souriant et je lui demande :

\- Tu comptes t'endormir sur moi ?

\- Hum, ouais je suis fatigué, veux dormir.

\- Et bah dors, Sevy.

\- Hum, c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Je baille avant d'embrasser le front de Severus. Il s'est endormi et je pense que je vais faire pareil. Vers midi, je sens des carresses sur mon ventre. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Severus entrain de me carresser l'estomac. Je souris et je lui murmure :

\- Pourquoi me réveilles-tu toujours de cette manière ?

\- En fait, c'est pas fait pour te réveiller.

\- Arrête de bouder, viens voir la.

Je le retourne et je l'embrasse. A la fin du baiser, il se cale et se pelotonne contre moi. Je souris doucement avant de regarder l'heure.

\- Il faudrait se lever, il est presque midi, fis-je.

\- Oui je sais ta mère va débarquer et nous menacer de je ne sais quoi, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Je vais prendre ma douche.

\- Moi, je vais descendre au salon après mettre habiller donc rejoinds-moi là-bas.

\- Ouais ouais à toute à l'heure.

Je descends et je rejoinds mes parents et les autres dans le salon. Je salue mon père, mon parrain et le reste de mes amis. En me voyant, Rémus part dans un fou-rire et je vois ma mère soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle donne une taloche derrière sa tête en soufflant :

\- Le manque de sommeil te réussit pas.

\- Ah oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit quand il est parti rejoindre Severus. J'ai très bien compris qu'il faut pas que je fasse des nuits blanches.

\- Tout le monde est réveillé à ce que je vois, répliquai-je.

-Non il manque ton compagnon, répliqua mon père.

-Il est réveillé, il arrive, je crois qu'il prend sa douche.

\- Merci mais on veut manger alors les détails garde les pour toi.

\- Détend-toi Sirius, j'allais pas te dire des "détails". C'est privée après tout et...

\- Harry, j'ai pas envie de lui servir de garde potion ou d'infirmier si jamais il a envie de vomir, répliqua Severus en rentrant. En plus, je pense que les autres s'en foutent un peu.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Sev ? demandai-je.

\- C'est une petite nature, répondit-il en souriant narquoisement.

 _Après avoir lu la review de oznela, je tiens à préciser une chose c'est que je suis assez nul en français donc pour les fautes je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir les supporter si vous voulez connaitre la fin de l'histoire. Sinon les Malfoys et les Weasleys s'entendent à cause de l'amitié entre les trois mères de famille à savoir Narcissa, Molly et Lily._

 _A part ça, passer de bonnes vacances d'hiver ! Biz._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 20:**

 _\- Harry, j'ai pas envie de lui servir de garde potion ou d'infirmier si jamais il a envie de vomir, répliqua Severus en rentrant. En plus, je pense que les autres s'en foutent un peu._

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Sev ? demandai-je._

 _\- C'est une petite nature, répondit-il en souriant narquoisement._

\- Avant que ça dégénère, est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de Dracula et des autres ? demanda Hermione.

\- Comment dire...,fit Rémus en cherchant ses mots.

\- Felicia refuse qu'il nous aide, peu importe qu'Azriel a été enlevé ou pas, expliqua ma mère.

\- Après on peut la comprendre, déclara Ginny. Son mari a failli se faire tuer deux fois le même jour par la même personne.

\- Pas faux, répliquai-je.

\- Oui mais les vampires nous aident toujours ou pas ? demanda Ron.

\- Ils peuvent nous aider même si leur chef ne se bat pas, répondit Drago, du moins je pense.

Je soupire avant de répliquer :

\- Non les vampires suivent leur chef, si Dracula ne se bat pas les autres ne nous suivrons pas. Il faut convaincre Felicia de laisser Dracula combattre.

\- Encore un règle vampirique ? questionna Sev.

\- Malheureusement, affirmai-je. Je vais essayer de la convaincre.

\- Harry aucune magie de soin pour un moment tu en a trop abusé récement, recommenda ma mère.

\- PROMIS ! fis-je en passant par la cheminée.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Deux heures plus tard, je reviens à la maison en leur disant que tout est arrangé mais je suis complètement lessivé. Je m'allonges dans le canapé en réfléchissant quand j'entends Dray demander un truc à Severus. Ron vient me voir et m'explique rapidement la situation avant qu'on aille à l'entrainement. Il semblerait que Ginny et Drago se soit disputés. Pendant l'entrainement, on l'a tous remarqué. Ginny envoie des sorts beaucoup plus violents sur Drago que sur moi ou les autres. J'ai pas envie d'être à la place de Dray.

\- L'entrainement est terminé, déclara mon père.

Sirius emmène Drago voir ma mère pour le soigner. Je soupire, avant d'aller voir Ginny pour des explications. Elle m'explique rapidement et je comprends pas vraiment l'histoire. Hermione m'a tout réexpliqué pour que je comprenne l'histoire.

\- Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui mais c'est pas un peu ridicule. J'espère qu'il vont vite se remettre ensemble et se pardonner. Je pense aller faire un petit somme, je suis complètement claqué.

\- Tu veux que je demande à Severus de dormir avec toi ? me taquina Hermione.

\- Hermione, qui t'as fais devenir comme ça ? Sérieusement venu de Drago ou de Ron d'accord mais toi.

\- Je sais pas mais bon, va dormir.

\- Merci Mione mais j'ai pas besoin de ta permission.

Je sors de la pièce en soupirant, je suis complètement claqué. Je suis épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Entre cette entrainement et la négociation avec Felicia, j'en peux plus. Ah mon lit que je t'aime.

\- Tu sais Harry, pas besoin de te jeter dans le lit, se moqua Sev en sortant de la salle de bain. L'entrainement est déjà fini ?

\- Oui, il semblerait que Ginny est une dent contre Drago.

\- Hum oui je sais, Dray m'en a parlé un peu avant l'entrainement. Sinon est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Felicia est buté, l'entrainement était assez intensif, donc épuisé autant mentalement que physiquement.

\- Le pauvre petit chou, il supporte plus d'utiliser son cerveau, blagua Severus sur un ton ironique.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, fis-je en lui envoyant un oreiller en pleine figure. En plus, les cours reprennent dans trois jours donc pas la peine de me plomber le moral.

Je me recouche dans le lit, je ferme les yeux pour dormir quand Sev me saute dessus en me disant :

\- Tu as osé m'envoyer un coussin dans la tête ?

\- Ouaip et alors ?

\- Tu vas voir, promit-il.

Il commence à me chatouiller, je déteste les chatouilles. Je prends l'oreiller sous moi et lui envoie dans la tête. Ainsi commença une magnifique bataille de polochon. On finit tout les deux échouer sur le lit, Severus est mort de rire.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ?

\- Oh tais-toi, répliquai-je en lui mettant un oreiller dans la tête. C'est toi qui as commencé.

\- Mais bien sur, bon si t'es fatigué dors un peu au pire.

Severus se redresse, il s'apprete à se lever quand je m'approche de lui. Il s'arrête, il tourne la tête pas assez rapidement cepandant pour comprendre. Je lui attaque le cou en le mordillant. Sev gémit de plaisir avant de me pousser vers le lit. On s'embrasse, Sev me carresse le torse et moi je lui carresse le dos. Je descends mes mains de plus en plus bas et je lui malaxe les fesses. Sev se cambre en gémissant de plaisir, je souris en le voyant dans cet état.

\- On a besoin de quelque chose, mon petit Sevy ?

\- Harry...arrête de me taquiner...c'est pas..., gémit Sev.

\- Hum, je te taquine si je veux, susurai-je.

Je passe ma main sous son jean et son boxer, il gémit quand je rentre un doigt en lui. Il a caché son visage dans mon torse et il sert mon t-shirt dans ses poings en gémissant. Je passe ma deuxième main entre nos deux corps, je lui défait sa braguette avant de baisser son jean. Je prends son érection en main et il grogne :

\- Harry prend-moi...

\- Si tu veux mon ange.

Je le retourne, il est toujours face à moi. On s'embrasse tendrement, je lui enlève son jean et aussi son boxer et je sort mon érection. Je le prépare en rentrant un deuxième doigt en lui puis un troisième, je retire mes doigts de son antre. J'allais le prendre quand on frappe à la porte.

\- Chut ! fis-je à Severus. C'est qui ?

\- C'est maman, je voulais savoir si tu nous accompagnais sur le chemin de traverse ?

\- Euh...maintenant ?

\- Hum...oui pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais faire la sieste, répondis-je et je tire la langue en voyant le sourire goguenard de Sevy.

\- Je vois sinon tu sais ou est Sev ?

\- Euh non, je sais pas du tout.

\- Bon bah bonne sieste chéri, à plus tard.

\- Oui à plus tard.

On entend ma mère descendre les escaliers, je soupire de soulagement, un moment j'ai cru qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte. Certe la couverture nous cachez mais elle aurait très facilement deviné ce que nous faisions. Je regarde Sev avant de le prendre sans le prévenir.

\- Harry, gémit-il. C'est pas du jeu...

\- Le jeu est sous mon contrôle mon cher Sevy, murmurai-je en lui attaquant à son cou. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux.

Il ne me répond rien, il est trop préoccupé à gémir. Je le pilonne de plus en plus fort quand je sens ses muscles se resserer autour de ma hampe. Il gémit plus fort que toute à l'heure en éjaculant sur son torse. J'arrête mes mouvements pour ne pas jouir avant de les reprendre quand les spasmes sont finis. Il a à peine eu le temps de souffler qu'il redevient dur de suite. Je continue de le pilonner rapidement. Il gémit mais j'arrive au point de rupture et lui aussi. Je le mords et on jouit tout les deux en même temps. On essaye de reprendre notre respiration, une fois la mienne reprise. Je me retire de lui avant de m'allonger à côté de lui en lançant un recurvite.

\- T'es encore fatigué ? demanda Sev.

\- Hum non, la morsure a du me faire du bien et toi ?

\- Etrangement non, d'habitude je ressens un peu de fatigue après une morsure mais là rien du tout, expliqua-t-il en se redressant.

\- Plus de problème pour l'intellect du moins jusqu'à demain, grognai-je. Mon cerveau est hors service.

\- Pfff, je vais prendre une douche. Répare ton cerveau pendant ce temps.

Sev se lève, il prend des affaires et va dans la salle de bain. Je peux entendre l'eau couler, après une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'eau est coupé et Sev sort de la salle de bain habillé avec une serviette sur la tête pour se sécher les cheveux. Je souris avant d'aller prendre ma douche, je me lave rapidement et après on descend tout les deux dans la bibliothèque. On fait une petite partie d'échec. Une demi-heure plus tard, on entend les autres rentraient du shopping.

\- T'as bien dormi ? me demanda ma mère.

\- Oui très bien.

Je vois Sev partir dans la cuisine en souriant. Il demande si quelqu'un veut du thé et il va en préparer. Je soupire avant de ranger le jeu d'échecs d'un coup de baguette. Ron me demande :

\- Pourquoi tu soupires ?

\- Severus est imbattable aux échecs, c'est énervant. Malgré ce que tu m'as appris, il m'a battu à plat de couture.

\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, répliqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue. Il s'installe à côté de moi et me raconte sa viré au magasin de ses deux frères et aussi dans le magasin dedié au quiddicht.

\- Sérieux ?! Il y a déjà un nouveau balai en conception !

\- Oui j'te jure mec, c'est ce que m'a dit le vendeur, répliqua Ron.

\- Un jour, on aura deux nouveaux balais haute gamme par an, déclarai-je dramatiquement.

\- Ouais mais ça va pas être super, vu le prix que ça va couté, rétorqua Ron.

\- Mon éclair de feu me convient amplement, fis-je.

\- Le mien aussi, souria Ron.

\- Les garçons venez le thé est prêt, annonça Hermione.

\- On arrive.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Aujourd'hui c'est la reprise des cours, j'avais envie de rester en vacances moi. Mes amis et moi, on va en cours de métamorphose :

\- Ces vacances étaient mouvementés quand on y pense, pensa Drago à voix haute.

\- C'est sur, répliqua Ron. Des diabiotins à Poudlard, c'est assez incroyable.

\- Tu m'étonnes mais le pire était l'archidémon, rétorqua Hermione. Je me demande comment a-t-il pu entrer d'ailleurs ?

\- Albus et Minerva y travaillent mais il ne trouvent toujours pas, répondis-je. Je suppose que c'est grâce au pouvoir de l'archange.

\- Il doit être sacrément puissant pour faire ça, fit Blaise.

\- C'est sur, répliqua Théo, il a réussi à rallier un archidémon quand même. Il faudra pas le sous-estimer...

\- Bon là, on va en cours arrêtons de parler de cet archange de malheur profitons des joies de la rentrée, coupai-je en soupirant.

On rentre dans la salle de cours de métamorphose, je salue Minerva. On s'installe au fond de la classe comme d'habitude puis le cours commence normalement. Une fois le cours terminé, on sort de la salle et je vois Ron soupirer :

\- Pourquoi on a du retourner en cours ? Sérieusement, je préfère les vacances, moi.

\- Tu changeras jamais, soupira Hermione.

\- Je vous pari que dans moins d'un demi-heure, il va se plaindre d'avoir faim, souria Drago en marchant vers le parc.

Ron commence à bouder et je souris devant son comportement enfantin. Je reparque qu'a ce moment que c'est la récré, en plus on a pas cours après. Drago a une bonne idée de nous emmener dans le parc. On va dans notre endroit caché et je jette des sorts pour se réchauffer. Comme ça, on est tranquille pour discuter de ce qui nous arrive. Hermione lance la conversation sur les diblotins de l'archange. On en discute depuis un moment quand je remarque l'heure avancé et je les préviens :

\- On devrait peut-être y aller le cours commence dans 10 minutes même pas.

\- T'as raison, répliqua Hermione en se levant et elle se dirige vers le château.

Je soupire en la voyant partir, tout le monde se lève avant de la suivre. On va en cours, je soupire quand je pense que si je l'avais fermé on ne serait peut-être même pas allé en cours. Je suis con quand même. Très con même.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

On termine par potion, vu qu'on est un lundi. A la fin du cours, je rejoinds Severus à côté de son bureau pour discuter quand je le vois se crisper. Tiens, mon sort doit faire effet.

-...oui oui en rajoutant de cette poudre, vous...vous augmentez la puissance de la potion Monsieur Potter, soupira Sev difficilement, autre chose ?

Il regarde la porte pendant notre pseudo conversation, soudain j'entends un grand bruit venant de la porte et je constate après mettre retourner que la porte est fermé et que plus personne n'est présent ici. Je le regarde en souriant, puis il me demande :

\- Le sort, il est de toi, je suppose ? souffla-t-il en crispant ses mains sur le bureau.

\- De quel sort parles-tu ? demandai-je innocement.

\- Harry..., gémit-il, joue...pas à...ça...

\- Très bien, soupirai-je, oui il est de moi. Pourquoi tu l'aimes ?

Il gémit légèrement quand j'augmente la puissance du sort en s'arquant. Je stoppe le sort en souriant, Sev est essouflé et il me regarde.

\- Tu étais obligé de l'utiliser sur moi ?

\- J'ai le droit quand même, non ?

\- Un sort de...de..., rougit-il.

\- De ? souriai-je.

\- M'oblige pas à le dire, fit-il gêné en détournant les yeux.

\- Je te libèrerai de ce sort que quand tu auras dit ce que c'est ou que tu auras jouit, qui c'est ?

\- Harry,...tu es...sadique...

\- Je suis sadique et depuis quand ?

Severus ne répond rien et il gémit à la place. Il est plié en deux contre son bureau, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment jouir rien qu'avec ça ? Sev mord sa lèvre an glissant par terre contre son bureau, je m'accroupis à coté de lui et je lui redemande :

\- Alors c'est un sort de quoi ?

Il ouvre les yeux, sa respiration est toujours aussi chaotique et il me fait signe d'approcher. Je m'approche de lui, il pose bras autour de mes épaules avant de murmurer :

\- Doigtage.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, murmurai-je.

Je l'embrasse en arrêtant le sort, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il se redresse et il m'embrasse, je souris même si je suis un peu étonné puis il m'explique tout dans un murmure :

\- J'ai envie de le faire, je suppose que tu connais le fantasme de "je couche avec mon prof" ou "je couche avec mon élève", je suppose ? En plus, on a la salle de cours donc ?

\- Assurdiato. Je t'interdis de retenir ta voix mon petit Sevy, susurrai-je. Je pense que le sort ne sera pas de trop.

Après avoir fini ma phrase, je lui mordille le cou et il gémit de plaisir. Sev commence à défaire ma chemise, je soupire devant son impatience. Je détache ma cravate, j'enlève ma chemise avant de m'occuper des vêtements de Sev. Je lui retire son jean et sa chemise, il halète tellement il est exicté. Le sort a bien fait son effet, je souris en lui carressant la bosse dans son boxer. Sev se cambre et il tape sa tête contre son bureau.

\- Pas trop mal à la tête ? murmurai-je.

\- Non c'est bon...

Il m'embrasse après sa réponse, je lui rends son baiser et il me dégraffe ma ceinture. Il est trop imaptient quand même. Je l'embrasse tendrement avant d'enlever mon pantalon. On enlève nos boxers, je l'allonge complètement sur le sol avant de commencer à le préparer.

\- Harry prend moi tout de suite, gémit-il.

Je retire mes doigts et je le prends en une seule poussée. Après tout le sort l'a suffisament préparé. Il gémit quand je touche sa prostate. Je l'embrasse touten le pilonnant de plusen plus fort. Sev gémit de plus en plus fort tout en se cambrant. Je l'embrasse tout en caressant son torse de temps à autre, il souffle de plus en fort. Soudain il se cambre violement en éjaculant. Je le suis dans la jouissance, je mécroule sur lui et je lui mords le cou. Sev éjacule une nouvelle fois en me serrant dans ses bras. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je me retire de lui et je m'asseois en face de lui. Une dfois qu'on est repris notre souffle tout les deux, on se rhabille et on va dans ses appartements.

\- J'aime bien cette rentrée et toi ? demandai-je une fois installé dans le canapé de Severus.

\- Bien même si la journée est mieux une fois terminé, répondit-il. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour savoir.

\- Ouais c'est ça, tu voulais surtout demander si j'ai aimé la fin du cours qu'on a en commun, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc Dumby, Sirius et tout les autres ne sont pas morts. Severus et Lily ne sont pas amoureux mais elle lui a pardonné son insulte. Harry est amis avec Hermione, Ron, les autres Gryffondors mais aussi avec Drago et certains Serpentard.

" _les paroles comme ça sont dans la tête des persos"_

 **Warning :** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuel donc homophobe passé votre chemin. Il y aura aussi des scènes assez explicites. Lemon en vue.

 **Chapitre 21:**

 _\- J'aime bien cette rentrée et toi ? demandai-je une fois installé dans le canapé de Severus._

 _\- Bien même si la journée est mieux une fois terminé, répondit-il. Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _\- Pour savoir._

 _\- Ouais c'est ça, tu voulais surtout demander si j'ai aimé la fin du cours qu'on a en commun, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il._

\- Hum...oui je l'avoue. Mais sinon, penses-tu qu'on sera tranquille pendant les prochaines vacances ou pas ?

\- Franchement non, c'est pas possible à chaque fois les problèmes arrivent pendant les vacancees, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est tragique quand même. Ce gars se préoccupe de mon éducation.

\- Il ferai un excellent prof, plaisanta Severus.

\- Tu es grave quand même, bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des devoirs à faire, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, à plus Sev.

\- A plus Harry.

Je sors des appartements de Sev et je vais à la bibliothèque faire mes devoirs. J'y trouve Hermione et Drago en train de faire leurs devoirs. Je m'asseois à côté d'eux et on fait nos devoirs ensemble, ça va être plus rapide comme ça. On termine tout nos devoirs ou on les finalise en moins d'une heure. Après ça, on reste dans la biblotèque pour discuter doucement et aussi pour trouver des infos sur l'archidémon.

\- M'énerve, grommelai-je, ça m'énerve je trouve rien sur ce foutue archidémon.

\- C'est étrange quand même, répliqua Hermione.

\- Peut-être y'en a-t-il dans la réserve ? Je veux dire des infos sur les archidémons, expliqua Drago.

Je me lève et je vais voir Madame Prince. Je lui demande assez doucement pour pas être entendu par les autres élèves :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir accès à la réserve ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je cherche des information sur les archidémons.

\- Je vois, sachez que seul un professeur peut vous y donnez l'accès.

\- Je vais revenir avec un professeur dans ce cas.

\- Faites donc, soupira-t-elle.

Sev j'ai besoin de toi ou plutôt de ton statut de professeur, mouais comme approche j'ai vu mieux, réfléchissons. Je m'approche de mes amis et je leur dis :

\- J'ai besoin de l'autorisation d'un professeur donc...

\- Tu vas demander à mon parrain, coupa Drago.

\- Exactement.

\- Il pourrait même aller le chercher lui même, proposa Hermione.

\- Oh non je vais aller l'aider, répliqua Harry. Vu la taille de la réserve, il prendrait trois plombs avant de trouver.

\- Nous aussi on peut vous aider, affima Drago.

\- Pas faux, bon on y va ou pas ?

\- Oui on peut y aller, déclara Hermione après avoir rangé ses affaires.

On se lève tout les trois et on va voir Severus. Je rentre sans frapper dans l'appartement et je l'appelle :

\- Sev, t'es ou ?

\- Là, qu'est qui se passe encore ? demanda-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Hum...en fait...

\- Sev, on a besoin de toi pour faire des recherches poussées sur l'archidémon, les diablotins et tout le reste, expliqua rapidement Hermione. Et pour cela, on doit accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque.

\- Et vous pouvez pas y accéder parce que ...

\- Madame Prince nous refuse l'accès car il faut l'autorisation d'un professeur, rajouta Drago.

\- Encore une règle complètement obsolète, grommela Sev. Très bien, allez-y je vous suis.

En fait, j'ai clairement servi à rien dans cette histoire. Pffff, Drago et Hermione étaient sortis quand j'entends Sev grommeler une nouvelle fois :

\- Pourquoi n'y avons nous pas pensé ?

Il relève son regard sur moi avant de de répliquer dans un sourire :

\- As-tu retrouvé ta langue et la capacité à parler ou ils faut rappeller tes amis ?

Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse avant de me détourner et de rattraper mes amis dans le couloir. En partant, j'ai entendu Sev soupirer quelque chose mais j'ai pas très bien compris. C'est pas grave.

Je vais péter un câble sans déconner, il va bientôt être l'heure de dîner et on a toujours pas trouver d'infos sur les archidémons alors qu'on cherche depuis deux heures. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, c'est vrai que ça calme cette exo. Je soupire un grand coup avant de demander aux autres :

\- Quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondirent les deux serpentards.

\- Hermione, appellai-je.

\- Oui...aïe.

\- Hermione, ça va ? demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle sourit en prenant le livre qui lui ai tomber dessus et me le montre _"Tout savoir sur les créatures méconnus des ténèbres",_ je soupire après avoir lu le titre du livre.

\- Pourquoi on l'a pas trouvé avant ? me lamantai-je.

Sev s'approche après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, il observe la couverture avant de l'ouvrir, il cherche quelque chose avant de soupirer :

\- C'est le livre que vous cherchiez, il y a même un chapitre sur les achanges et les anges déchus ou plutôt sur leurs querelles, fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, bref, maintenant que nous l'avous, nous pouvons aller manger je crois ?

\- Pas faux, je meurs de faim, répliqua Drago.

\- Les mecs tous les mêmes, soupira Hermione.

Je n'ajoute rien en réflechissant, le regard que m'a lancé me dit rien de positif au contraire même, j'ai un peu peur de savoir le pourquoi de cette querelle. Severus me pousse en dehors de la bibliothèque en me regardant légèrement inquiet de mon silence. Je lui souris doucement avant de partir en direction de la grande salle.

\- Sev, à ton avis Harry a envie de savoir le pourquoi de cette querelle ou pas ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je pense rien, j'en ai aucune idée. Il a l'air bizarre et...

Je pars avant d'entendre la suite, qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire que je veuille ou non ? Non mais sérieusement ça commence à m'énerver cette histoire. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours énerver en ce moment. Je m'asseois à côté de Ron et grimace en le voyant s'empiffrer autant. Comment Hermione peut faire ?

\- Harry, tu as l'air stressé, qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Rien Ron, je dois être fatigué, c'est tout.

\- Tu sais que tu t'énerves rapidement en ce moment ? remarqua Ron. C'est étrange, je trouve.

\- Oui je sais, j'ai remarqué, grognai-je. Je comprends même pas pourquoi, soupirai-je.

\- L'archange ? proposa Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Peut-être.

Je soupire en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. L'archange m'énerve, il m'agace au plus au point. La querelle entre les anges déchus et les archanges, je vais pouvoir savoir le pourquoi mais j'ai légèrement peur de la connaitre. Elle peut être complexe, simple ou même complètement débile, ça me prend la tête.

\- Tu devrais manger sinon tu vas inquièter les professeurs, ta magie se fait sentir par tous, j'te rappelle.

Ma magie ? Ma magie, mais oui, je me lève brutalement et je sors de la salle. Je retourne dans les appartements, je cherche dans mon livre sur les anges et celui sur les vampires. J'ai trouvé. _"Les anges peuvent devenir légèrement colériques quand ils sentent quelque chose qui ne va pas dans la magie de leurs compagnons, en effet, les anges sont suceptibles d'être sujet de crise de colère ou de possession s'ils sentent une magie autre que la leur sur leur compagnon."_

\- Donc je dois ça à mon ange, super géniale, soupirai-je.

\- Tu dois quoi à ton ange exactement ?

\- Euh...mes crises de colère, répondis-je, du moins je crois.

\- Oui c'est vrai que depuis deux trois jours, tu t'énerves rapidement et tu dis que c'est de la faute de ton ange ?

\- Ouais c'est marqué noir sur blanc, bon arrêtons de parler de ça, ça passera vite de toute façon. Est-ce que tu as le livre sur toi ?

\- Oui tiens, regarde. Je l'ai feuilleté un peu à propos de l'archidémon et de l'archange, regarde si tu trouves des infos interressantes.

\- Comme ? fis-je en prenant le livre en main et en allant dans le sommaire.

\- J'ai trouvé une info étrange sur l'archidémon.

\- Laquelle ? demandai-je en relevant les yeux.

\- Les archidémons suivent une personne que pour une seule raison, car c'est le créateur lui-même.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui, il a crée cette archidémon donc non seulement il est puissant mais il est prêt à tout pour te détruire. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- La réponse est dans le livre, c'est ça ? fis-je légèrement énervé.

\- Je ne fais que supposer Harry, mais je pense que oui elle y est.

Je pousse un soupire de découragement avant de grommeler que j'allais me coucher. Sev a l'air étonné mais il réplique rapidement :

\- Oui si tu veux, bonne nuit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit Sev, grommelai-je.

Je m'allonge dans le lit et j'essaye de dormir mais trop de questions me trotte dans la tête. Pourquoi les anges déchus et les archanges se haissent ? Quel en est la cause ? J'en ai énormément dans ce genre même trop qui m'empêche de dormir. Environ trois heures plus tard, Sev vient se coucher à côté de moi. Il s'endort rapidement, je soupire et grogne. Oh et puis merde. Je me lève et je vais prendre le livre, je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Hum, ça c'est le chapitre sur les archidémons, celui-là est sur les ombres. Les diablotins, lucifer mythe ou légende. Pfff, ah voilà le bon chapitre alors voyons.

 _"Pas totalement un ange, pas totalement un vampire,_

 _Voilà la définition d'un ange déchu,_

 _Cette ange hait pour son ascendance,_

 _Né de l'union d'une ange et d'un vampire,_

 _Il est considéré comme un être parfait,_

 _Ni impur, ni pur, unique en son genre,_

 _De ça rareté, il est craint et détesté,_

 _Craint par les vampires,_

 _Détestés par les anges..."_

Les vampires ont peur de moi, c'est pas l'impression que me donnait Dracula et les autres. Etonnant, très étonnant. Je suis sur qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi.

 _"Son ascendance lui confère de grands pouvoirs,_

 _Mais aussi de grandes responsbilités,_

 _Pour l'aider son âme-soeur,_

 _Seul lui peut l'apaiser et l'aider,_

 _Mais l'ange déchu est jalousé,_

 _Jalouser par les archanges,_

 _Des archanges jaloux et envieux,_

 _De là est né une haine ancestral,_

 _Un défi entre l'ange déchu et l'archange,_

 _L'un doit tout faire pour garder son compagnon,_

 _Quand l'autre fait tout pour le corrompre,_

 _Aucune paix ne peut exister entre les deux,_

 _Ainsi se résume leur histoire en cette querelle."_

Je suis choqué, les anges déchus et les archanges se détestent pour ça ?! Mais c'est une vaste blague, un coup monté, ça peut pas être vrai. Il me déteste par...jalousie ! Je suis tellement énervé que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je tourne, je tourne dans le salon, comme un lion dans sa cage. Le lendemain matin arriva très rapidement, Sev entre dans le salon alors que je fais toujours les cents pas.

\- Tu t'es levé à quel heure ? me demanda-t-il en étouffant un baillement.

\- En fait, je me suis pas couché, j'ai lu le livre et maintenant je sais le pourquoi de la haine de l'archange. C'est...hum...ça me fout en rogne.

\- Pfff, je reviens.

Il se dirige vers son labo, avant de revenir fiole en main. Il me la tend avant d'aller vers la cuisine. Je regarde la fiole et je reconnait la potion oeil vif et la petite étiquette me confirme que c'est ça. Je la bois cul sec, puis je fais disparaitre la fiole vide et je rejoinds Sev dans la cuisine. Il est entrain de faire le petit-déjeuner. Je m'approche de lui et me penche au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il fait.

\- Pain perdu, fit-il. Le café est déjà prêt si tu veux.

\- Ah okay merci.

Je m'asseois à table et je le regarde pensivement. J'ai beau être énervé, désagréable et j'en passe, on dirait qu'il fait tout pour m'aider à me calmer. Ou du moins il essaye de ne pas m'énerver davantage. Je suis énervé quasiment tout le temps en ce moment.

\- Je sais qu'on est ensemble mais est-ce que t'es obligé de me regarder comme ça ? demanda Severus en posant une assiette devant moi.

\- Désolé, j'étais juste plonger dans mes pensées, répondis-je en détournant le regard.

\- Sinon tu as pris quoi dans le livre ?

\- Euh...comment expliquer...en fait le truc le plus important dans cette connerie, c'est que la haine entre les anges déchus et les archanges est juste un jeu. L'ange déchu fait tout pour garder son compagnon quand l'archange fait tout pour le corrompre, je suppose jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meurt.

\- Cette histoire est très joyeuse, répliqua ironiquement Severus en buvant son café. Et donc on fait quoi ? Si j'ai bien compris l'un de vous doit être hors-jeu définitivement, en gros l'un de vous doit mourir, déclara-t-il.

\- Malheureusement, répondis-je. Pour ce qu'on va faire, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être songer à aller se laver, s'habiller et à aller en cour, énuméra Sevy.

\- Pas drôle, je vais aller me doucher.

\- Ouais dépêche-toi que je puisse aussi me laver.

\- J'ai une idée pour aller plus vite.

J'attrappe le poignet de Severus et je l'entraîne à ma suite en direction de la salle de bain. Je l'emmène jusque dans la douche et je le plaque contre le mur de la douche. Il gémit quand son dos touche le mur. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Sev, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Je l'embrasse en le plaquant contre le mur, je souris en lui murmurant :

\- A deux, la douche sera plus rapide.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? haleta-t-il.

\- Hum, j'ai quelque doute, mais bon allons-y.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, puis je lui retire ce qui lui sert de pyjama c'est à dire son jogging et son t-shirt. Il gémit et il retire aussi mes vêtements. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois en le plaquant contre le mur, il halète quand nos érections se frolent. Je laisse une multitude de bisous sur mon passage quand je descend vers son érection. Il grogne légèrement quand je lui mordille les tétons. Je descends plus bas, je m'agenouille devant lui. Il halète quand je prends son érection en bouche. Je souris doucement tout en le suçant, je rentre un doigt en lui. Severus gémit en arquant son dos et ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux. Il est au bord de l'explosion si j'en croit la façon qu'il a de se raidir...

\- Harry...je vais...jouiiir..., gémit-il.

J'accélère mes mouvements et il se libère en criant de plaisir. Je remonte l'embrasser et lui fait gouté sa semence. Il gémit quand je retire mes doigts de son antre.

\- Harry..., haleta-t-il.

\- Je sais chéri...

Je l'embrasse avant de le retourner, je le prends en une poussée, il hurle de plaisir en cambrant son dos. Je souris doucement en le voyant faire, il crie de plus en plus fort en gémissant et je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Heureux maintenant ?

\- Con...t...tinue..., haleta-t-il.

\- Si tu veux...

Je continue de me mouver à l'interieur de Severus, il gémit quand j'accélère mes va-et-vients en lui. Sev est appuyé contre le mur, il essaye de pousse ses hanches vers moi surement pour mieux me sentir en lui. J'embrasse sa nuque et accélère une nouvelle fois mes mouvements. Je me sens au bord de l'explosion, je le plaque un peu plus durement contre le mur et je lui embrasse la nuque. Je le pilonne sans pitié, en ayant sa prostate pour cible. Après plusieurs va-et-vients, Severus et moi venons en même temps. On reste appuyé contre le mur pour reprendre notre souffle, je me retire doucement de son antre. Il gémit doucement avant que je le retourne pour l'embrasser. On se lave rapidement, puis on s'habille et après on va dans sa salle de cours.

\- Tu vois, on a eu largement le temps de tout, fis-je en m'asseyant avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment un adolescent remplis d'hormones, soupira Sev.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est fatiguant, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser.


End file.
